Web of Bond
by combatlighting
Summary: My alternate ending of episode 12(Summary sucks I know but the story is good I promise) and it may look like peterXgwen but it's goona be peterXliz
1. The trust

**Spectacular Spider-man**

 **A/N:Hi it's me again with a new story of spectacular spiderman and it's a good one I know I haven't updataded anything for like what 3 months I'm really sorry I was so busy with school and other stuff but enough about this message TO THE STORY**

 **#########################################################**

Peter:Where-Where am I "asked the infamous(depends on what you heard) spectacular Spider-man as he was currently in well a familiar place but couldn't recall ever being here before althrough he noticed that he was in his red and blue costume minus the mask

Voice:Well isn't that a million dollar question that needs to be answered

Peter:'Wait that voice it's familiar...wait it couldn't be oh no please tell me I'm wrong' panicked Peter as he was hoping to be wrong on who was talking to him right now

Voice:YUP it'me again

The unknown voice started to make a form that Peter recognized immediately… it was the symbiote that tried to permanetely bond with him and defeated it

Peter:I don't know how you're back but-

Symbiote:Cool your jets I'M not here to take over your body like Anti tried to but failed and I laughed so hard the look on his face PRICELESS...anyways if you don't remember what happend long-story short after you defeated Anti well in my body he got seperated at last althrough I couldn't celebrate for long however after I discovered that I was dying after being trapped for so long so I had to find a host quickly and you know the rest

Peter however didn't believe the story knowing that the symbiote was problably lying just to bond with him again...but something was telling him that the symbiote wasn't lying at all when he thought about it when he bonded with it the first it made him fell unstopablle like he could take on the whole world and he felt like he was a proffesional superhero

Peter:How do I know I can trust you

Symbiote:I can't blame you at all really but I can easily prove that

Just as he finished that sentence a black tentacle came out of his back coming in Peter's way however he was too slow to react and reached his head showing some of the symbiotes memories which felt like an eternity like how he had friends and there was some war of corrupted symbiotes and peacefull symbiotes who were known as Klyntars,the corrupt Klynatar ruled a planet and one day a being known as Galactus and his servant Silver Surfer destroyed it as were the symbiotes friends as well but then Anti-Venom snuck up behind the symbiote and somehow won the control of the body and mind,shortly after that they were both stuck on a meteor for a very,very long time and then a spaceship interfered and etc…

Peter still schocked of what he saw looked at the black symbiote spider-man

Peter:I-I don't know what to say

Symbiote:You don't have to say anything but just so you know those weren't all my memories cause well…

Peter:I understand you don't feel comfortable talking about it

Symbiote:(looks at Peter approvingly) Thanks...anyway so you believe me

Peter:Yeah I guess usually I would be more stubborn but after seeing most of your memories well I just decided to trust you

Symbiote:Finally I thought that was goona take forever to convice you(but then looks at him seriously) althrough I have to say this right now since you believe me we will have to bond permanetely but before you say anything it's not goona be the way you think it will be we will permanetely bond yes but as sort of well...how do I put this like friends but well me being inside you well to be more specific inside your mind and train-

Peter:Wait what do you mean train

The symbiote looked at Peter like he was an idiot

Symbiote:Are you serious-moving on what do you say the choice is yours you will be as strong as you were before in my form and other cool stuff you but be carefull there will be downsides such as you will not only be affected by vibrations but also fire

Peter:...I accept

The symbiote smiles at this...you could only tell because of the eyes

Symbiote:I'm pleased to hear that

The symbiote then moved in an liquid like form and then the bond begins once more and everything goes black for a moment

[Outside world]

Spider-man's body rose up and looked at his soroundings and confirmed that he was still in church still sunny outside much to his relief hopefully he wasn't out for too long as he was about to swing away he noticed something was different about his arm they were still the same but there was a black like glove that from his forearm to his hand but it didn't look like a normal glove oh no this black glove looked like a 3D toy that would be made in 21'st century except 10 times culler as there 5 medium like black dots on his fingers,there was another one on his other hand with pure big black lines that come from his hands to forearms the same ones on his right arm,the logo on his chest changed as well the once small black spider was now a huge white spider emblem similiar to the one he had on the black suit for well he didn't know how long but while the two of the upper halfs on left and right went up to his shoulders as before but the other two that almost touched the other white lines went down to his stomach,he checked to see if anything changed on his back and sure enough it did the logo on the back while still rectangular was white the small lines grew a little longer almost spike like althrough the costume was still red and blue

Spider-man:I have no words I just don't

Symbiote:' _Why thank you it was nothing really go on say how awesome I am'_

After a a lot words of spidey saying how beatifull the costume looked he got serious and jumped out of the church he had one goal:to aplogize

[ESU labs]

Eddie:I'm clearing my stuff tonight,then Connors won't get the satifaction and see me beat it(upset)

But then he sees Spider-man hanging up-side down on his webbing

Eddie:Oh great just what I need a thief

Spider-man:Ok I know your upset Eddie-

Eddie:How do you know my name?

Spider-man ignored him

Spider-man:But you were right before I should have called the cops instead of taking pictures I just needed the money so bad that I didn't think of the consequences

Eddie:What are you-

Spider-man:Eddie "Spider-man let's go of his webbing and removes his mask" I'm Spider-man

Eddie was speechless

#########################################################

 **The end**

 **The new costume looks like the one from spiderman ps4 game but I changed it a little just search Am I the only one that digs the spiderman ps4 costume and when you click that scroll down a little bit until you find the 3D black gloves but the is still white in my story**


	2. Nature vs Nurture

**A/N: What up I'm back and ready for more anyway here's chapter 2 of Web of bond also this my first fighting scene and be gentle if it's bad**

 **#########################################################**

Eddie:P-Pete you-you're…

Peter:Spider-man yeah I know hard to believe but I can explain-

Eddie:Explain why you stole the life form

Peter:I didn't exactly steal it I accidently bonded with it I didn't realize it at first but before you say anything if you read the newspaper of 'me' stealing banks-

Eddie:That was the Chameleon I know also what did you mean by 'bonding with it'

Peter:It's a long story

Eddie:One I don't wanna hear right now now if you excuse me I'll pack my stuff right now

Peter: _'I knew this was a bad idea'_

Then suddenly he had an idea

Peter:Wait Eddie I think I know how you're goona get your job back

Eddie looked at him with schocked and hopeful eyes and silently muttered 'realy'

Peter:Well not me but I think my other self can

Eddie:Wait what do you mean your other-

Eddie didn't get to finish his sentence as something black was covering Peter's body as it was finished it looked like the black suited spider-man looking exactly like he did before he got rid of the suit except he had black lines on the costume which was easy to notice and had white gloves like the ones his host was wearing on his new costume but were well white

Symbiote: _'Are you sure this will work we never done this before' Peter nods 'Well alright We're sure nothing too bad will happend but then again a new piece will cover the old one so alright'_

The symbiote was looking for something to get a part of their selvs er split as they kept searching for they finally found the scissors and gave it to Eddie and stretched a part of their costume

Symbiote:Just cut this piece NOW

Eddie who didn't want to make the life form mad quickly cut the piece of the costume and put it back in the round chamber and closed it

Eddie:That's it it looks really small

Symbiote:It looks small for now but it'll take a while to grow though it'll be almost as big we were the difference will barely be recognizable so your welcome by the way

Eddie:Oh thank you so much bro also I take back everything I said about you

The symbiote then changed back Spider-man with his red and blue and white costume

Spider-man:No problem so still bros

Eddie:Always hehehehe my bro Spider-man huh...wait so you saved doctor Coonors and you got fired...the pictures and

Spider-man:Yeah it was tough but that was in the past but now I have one more thing to do later

[Tombstone's hideout]

We see .Lincoln clicking something on his laptop when he saw a bunch of gloves falling to his desk then he closed his laptop then he picked one of them and he didn't have to guess what it meant

Tombstone:I take it our deal is off

Spider-man flips to his desk and then glares at him

Spider-man:There is not enough money in the world for me to turn a blind eye to your great works…"then he fires his web" keep the light on cause I'm coming for ya "yells and then jumps"

But then a hissing sound is heard

Unknown:It appears you have a job opening we'll take it

Then a creature is seen it has an elongated jaw and teeth,an enourmous black spider emblem,black toungue,orange eyes similiar to spiderman's(I don't know how to explain anti venom's appearance so just imagine him in spiderman edge of time except a little bigger)

Tombstone:I really should stop locking those windows

Anti-Venom:So*hisses*do we have a deal

Tombstone:If you really want a job you have to prove yourself pass one simple test...destroy spiderman

Anti-Venom:We were hoping you'd say that oh you don't mind if we have a little fun with him do you

Tombstone:Do what you want

Anti-Venom swings away

[Manhatan hospital]

Peter:(looks at sleeping Aunt May) ' _Well she looks a lot better then before considered she had a heart attack...still I hate seeing her hooked up to all these machines (sits down) she must have been so scared and I wasn't there for her…(puts an old picture of May and Ben together) Uncle Ben said that with Great Power comes Great Responsibility but shouldn't my first responsibility be to be there for people who need to rely on Peter Parker'_

Symbiote:' _Well you can't be everywhere at once you know that...but Aunt May will be fine trust me'_

Peter:' _How can you be so sure'_

Symbiote:' _She's a strong woman Peter she will survive plus you said it yourself she is getting better and if worse comes to worse which I doubt that will happen I'll fix it I promise'_

Peter:(smiles) thanks

Symbiote:No problem

[Midtown high school]

As the bell was ringing as Peter was walking upstairs with a big sigh

Peter: _'Here goes nothing'_

Symbiote: _'Would you relax alredy drama queen it's not like they won't forgive you at all'_

When the symbiote finished his sentence Peter was suprised to see Flash Thompson of all people first

Symbiote:'Oh no you were right this is a bad idea code red I REPEAT CODE RED EVERYBODY RUN'

Peter ignored the symbiote

Peter:Flash you gave me preety hard time the other day

Flash:Just the other day (shuts his locker) you must be slipping

Peter:Thanks for the reality check

Flash turns to Peter and grins a little

Flash:Don't mention it

Flash turns his head up a little like he is seeing someone Peter didn't know who was he seeing but with his new enhanced hearing he was hearing multiple footsteps

Flash:And don't mention this to ANYONE(walks away)

Liz:Hi Petey how is your aunt

Peter turned his head and was surprised to see not just Liz but also Gwen,MJ,Hobbie,Glory,Rand,Kenny,heck even Sally

Peter:(smiles) Great thanks (then frowns) and guys I'm so sorry how I acted

Rand:Its cool

Gwen:(puts a hand on Peter's shoulder) You must be under ton of strees

Peter/Symbiote:' _You have no idea'_

However what no one noticed was that when Gwen put her hand on Peter's shoulder and talked to him annoyed Liz a little and Liz not wanting to have Gwen win over her crush's heart stepped in and held his hands with her own

Liz:Yeah you could problably use an ankspring(AN:Did I speel that right?) and use some help around holding the big Mustang balon at the Thanksgiving parade tommorow

Peter smiles at this he wanted to help her but unfortunately he was very busy

Peter:Sorry I can't I really want to but if doc gives me the ok then I'll be bringing Aunt May home

Liz was dissapointed but understood Peter as she didn't want to pressure him more

Liz:That's okay

Gwen:(holds Peter's hands) OH are you coming back today cause I'll go with you to the hospital after school if you want

Peter:Well thanks I'm sure Aunt May would love to see ya

No sooner when he said that the school bell rang which made Peter flinch and hurt him a little which only Gwen,MJ and Liz noticed but didn't say anything

Gwen:(lets go of his hands) Well...OK... I gotta get to class (walks away)

But once again no one noticed that while Gwen was heading towards class Liz glared at her and everyone left except Peter and Mary Jane

MJ:Pete I know you have a lot in your mind but I've been on a date with Eddie

Peter:A date,but-

MJ:He only asked me out because he thought you and I were a thing…(puts a hand on his shoulder) he wanted to hurt you and he didn't mind using me to do it

Peter:It has been preety rough beetween us... but don't worry we talked and everything is cool with us right now

MJ:Well alright if you say so…

[Eddie's apartment]

Eddie:Well home sweet home

As soon as he said that his telephone began ringing and picked it up

Eddie:Hello

Peter:Hey it's me

Eddie:Oh hey Pete how's it going

Peter:Oh nothing much Gwen and I are just visiting Aunt May from the hospital

Eddie:So she's okay then

Peter:I think so

Eddie:That's great also do you have anything to do right now besides visiting your aunt

Peter:No not really

Eddie:Also if you don't mind abot last night I wanna hear your story of how you got your powers since I have nothing to do right now

Peter:Well...I guess but you know... Gwen

Eddie:Oh forgot abot her tell her I said hi

Peter:Sure see ya soon enough then

Eddie:Sure see ya soon(hangs up)

But after he hung up white liquid sourounded his body and turned him into Anti-Venom

Anti-Venom:IN FACT WE WILL SEE YOU SOON ENOUGH

[Manhatan hospital]

Peter:Everything okay

Doctor Brownwell:A-OK,so unless your aunt developed infinity for hospital foods she can go home tomorrow and enjoy Thanksgiving

Aunt May:(smiles) That's wonderful doctor Brownwell...now I can usually fix my turkey dinner

Peter:I got it covered Aunt May(laughs a little) I'll prepare the feast how hard can it be

Aunt May and Gwen passed each other a worried glance since they both Peter was terrible when it came to cooking

Symbiote: _'This is not gonna end well'_

[Aunt May's house]

After a terrible trial of cooking I will not even mention Peter went into his room in his new Spider-man costume minus the mask

Peter:As usual web slinging will get me to Aunt May on time

Symbiote: _'Congratulations on the cooking'_

Peter:' _Don't even mention it please'_

As he was about to reach his shoe he accidently hits his head and a familiar yellow vial dropped to the ground

Peter: _'Gene cleanser I almost forgot I hid it here this thing saved Doc Connors little Lizard problem and almost solved my spider problem'_

Symbiote: _'And you were ALMOST stupid enough to drink it'_

Peter: _'Do you always have to ruin everything'_

Symbiote: _'Yes'_

Just as their communication ended his improved spider-sense sensed white webbing came out of nowhere and grabbed Peter's back and yanked him through his open window and dropped and rulled to the ground his symbiote quickly reacted and put his mask in place

Anti-Venom:OH you don't have to wear a mask around us Pete we know all your secrets

Anti-Venom was hiding in the tree while speaking and came out of it and backhanded Peter and grabbed him

Anti-Venom:After all we were YOU(throws him to his wall which left a small crater)

Spider-man:So you're Anti-Venom symbie told me so much about(Anti-Venom tries to punch him through the crater but spidey dodges it) gotta say not impressed with the looks let me guess make up got wrong one day and you want revenge right(quips)

Spider-Man tries to punch Anti-Venom but because of his height he easily blocks it then Spider-Man tries to elbow him in the face but Anti-Venom blocks it as well then Anti grabs his head and punches him a few times and drops Spider-Man to the ground

Anti-Venom:(snarles) This is the best you can do we are quite disapointed we expect so much more but then again you rejected us so why are we surprised when we found a better host-

Spider-Man:(quips) Flash Thompson or Sally Avril

Anti-Venom ignores him

Anti-Venom:And from now on we are poison to Peter Parker and Spider-Man-

Symbiote: _'Hey what abot me'_

Spider-Man: _'What about you'_

Symbiote: _(grumbles)_

Anti-Venom was about to continue when Spider-Man shot his web Anti-Venom's eyes and elbowed him in the face,then kicked him and launched his webs to throw him however Anti-Venom breaks them in time and launched his web, yanked him and punched him towards to a table and it fell however Spider-Man kicked the table but Anti-Venom caught it and threw it and tried to punch him but Spider-Man jumped over Anti-venom and entered to a combat who could hit who first but they punched each other at the same time but unfortunately for Spider-Man Anti-Venom recovered first and spin kicked him and used his webs to make Spider-Man stuck which would take him a while to break out then Anti-Venom walked slowly towards him

Anti-Venom:Killing you now would be too easy since your buddy doesn't want you to die we figured why not make you suffer for rejecting us after all we know who you are and everyone you care about HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(swings away)

Spider-Man didn't need to be a genius to know who's first victim was going to be Anti-Venom's

Spider-Man:No,NO,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

[Scene change]

Spider-Man was swinging as fast as he could to the Manhatan hospital to save Aunt May as he didn't want to lose Aunt May like he lost his uncle

Spider-Man:Goota reach Aunt May first

But then out of nowhere he was stuck in a silver white like webbing that said GUESS WHO

Symbiote:' _Wow how embarassing anyway I have to warn you about Anti-Venom's most dangerous ability it's to destroy symbiotes and since I alredy live inside you well..._

Spider-Man:Perfect just what I need but I didn't feel anything when he touched me

Symbiote: _'That's probblably because your radioactive powers were temporarly protecting me'_

Spider-Man:That makes sense

[Manhattan hospital]

Aunt May was reading her card that said 'Get Well' from her nephew when her doctor discarded the curtains and scared her a little

Doctor Brownwell:Oh sorry heh bad idea I forgot how fragile your heart is...new flowers huh let me guess your boyfriend sent you these

Aunt May:(blushes) Oh I'm sure Peter send them althrough the card says 'Guess who'

However what they didn't know was that Anti-Venom was behind and was just about to bust in when Spider-Man web kicked of the window and sent him to the lower level

Spider-Man:STAY AWAY FROM HER

Spider-Man jumps to a wall sticking for a second before he attacks Anti-Venom again in blind anger and tries to punch and kick him but Anti-Venom blocks it all then he uppercuts spidey and pins him to a wall but Spider-Man knee'd him in the chin and once more they were sent to the lower levels then Spider-Man back flipped kicked him in the chin and backed away but Anti-Venom webbed Spider-Man in the face but spidey broke it hardly struggling with his new strenght but widened his eyes where Anti-Venom was heading to his aunt's room

[Back in the hospital room]

Doctor Brownwell:So how are you getting home

Aunt May:Peter will pick me up

However Anti-Venom was about to bust through the room when once again Spider-Man stopped and AGAIN were sent to the lower levels Spider-Man punching Anti-Venom a few times before Anti-Venom grabbed him and threw him to a wall

Anti-Venom:Fine she's not our only target after all we know who you love the most...bro(grabs Spider-Man and throws him)

Spider-Man:EDDIE (shocked uses his webs to save himself)

Anti-Venom grabs(AN:he just loves grabbing lol) Spider-Man,throws and launched his web on Spider-Man's leg while saying launched him and hit him to a wall and Spider-Man was falling and quickly launched his web on a window and sticked to a wall but Anti-Venom escaped

Spider-Man:Think Pete besides Aunt May who is it you love the most

Symbiote: _'It's Liz and Gwen'_

Spider-Man:Oh no

[Thanksgiving parade]

In Thanksgiving parade there were many ballon shapes for an exapmle a giant white horse with bits of green on it,the statue of liberty,a bee and etc…

The popular crew were holding the white horse with bits of green in it

MJ was walking around by herself when Flash Thompson came out of nowhere almost surprising MJ

MJ:Well if it isn't the big turkey himself

But what no one noticed was that Spider-Man was swinging searching for Anti-Venom but so far nothing then he lands on the ballon of the statue of liberty

Spider-Man:' _I still can't believe that the Anti-Venom symbiote got stuck on Eddie but Eddie and I forgave each other, he still has his job so the question is how did he find the symbiote have any ideas symbie'_

Symbiote: _'One don't call me that,Two as how he found Anti-Venom no idea but we can worry about that later right now we have to find Liz and Gwen'_

Spider-Man:There's MJ...with Flash...groos well at least he isn't posesed by an evil symbiote you think Anti-Venom will kidnap MJ as well

Symbiote: _'Maybe also I forgot to tell you this but I upgraded your spider-sense now not only can you just sense danger you can also see through physical objects and detect something or someone that's important to you well I don't know how long it hasn't been tested yet'_

Spider-Man:' _Sweet this will make my job easier also why didn't you tell me this before'_

Symbiote: _'I'm lazy'_

Spider-Man ignored his permanent symbiote partner as he was going to kill him later somehow in his mind... murdering aside he uses his new upgraded spider-sense to track Eddie and it took him about 3 seconds to find him with...Gwen and he could have sworn he saw help written over his eyes...he was goona deal with that later right now he had to save Gwen and Liz before it was too used his new spider-sense to find them again and to his surprise they were gone all he found was a saxophone and he didn't need to guess who's this web swinged to random building to find Gwen and Liz

Spider-Man:Where are they?

As soon as he said that he heard a muffled screams he heard it easily and to his horror his symbiote was right on King Kong's football ballon gear's right arm were Liz and Gwen stuck together and their mouths webbed on silver white webbing looking at him their muffled screams screaming for help

Spider-Man:Hang on you two and SPIDER-SENSE

Not having enough time to dodge he got kicked by Anti-Venom to a wall...again

Anti-Venom:Wow great reflexes bro

Anti-Venom grabbed a big fence and threw it at Spider-Man but dodged it in time and backed away

Spider-Man:Eddie fight it don't let Anti-Venom controll you

Anti-Venom:Sorry but your buddy Eddie is gone

Anti-Venom launched 4 tentacles from his chest but Spider-Man backflipped 2 of them and was going down to ground Anti-Venom's 3rd tentacle grabbed his leg,but Spider-Man thought quickly and launched his webs on a lamp post but Anti-Venom pulled his tentacle hard and Spider-Man came back hitting the ground hard and rolled a few times

Spider-Man:Come on Eddie fight it I know you're-

Anti-Venom punched Spider-Man and got bounced back by a big ballon cat and sticked to a big window,not wanting to fight Anti-Venom for now since he was too strong and was web swinging to save Gwen and saw them and they only had 2 web left

Unfortunately nothing was going right for the web-head as Anti-Venom come out of the window and tackled Spider-Man to a building slowly choking -Man was looking at the girl's direction and they were still screaming as loud as they could for somebody to notice them

Spider-Man:Eddie fight it I know you're still in there

Anti-Venom:We told you alredy Brock is gone forever and you call yourself a 'hero' pathetic

Spider-Man:We're done talking

Spider-Man double kicks Anti-Venom and fell on a car then he got up and was following Spider-Man while he was trying to save Liz and Gwen...again

[Back with MJ and Flash]

Flash:Well the mascots put it cool and they even made it look King Kong and I don't mean Kenny by the way

MJ:You do know that King Kong was an ape not a(sees gwen and liz) -GWEN AND LIZ(runs to warn the popular crew)

Flash:Gwen and Liz that makes no sense

[scene change]

Spider-Man was swinging once more and it was his third try of saving Liz and Gwen but Anti-Venom was chasing him to try and stop him and catching up to him Spider-Man was about to swing another web Anti-Venom double kicked him to a building,then uses his claws to kill Spider-Man but -Man notices a scratch on his new suit but his symbiote easily repaires it but then he dodged Anti-Venom's claw of death attack launches his web on a bee ballon

Anti-Venom:Still weak without us,you can't do anything without us,you-

Spider-Man:(annoyed) need to shut up ALREDY (webs his mouth)

Anti-Venom:(rips the web) Bad spidey he can quip his way out,but he can't take it

[scene change]

MJ and Flash were running to the popular crew so they can save their friends

Flash:Mustang,hero time let's move

Sally:Flash they can't leave the ballon or it will-

MJ:Forget the ballon Gwen and Liz are in trouble

Rand:...You heard them people let's move(claps hands)

Sally:Rand Robertson don't you dare(tries to hold the ballon but falls)

[scene changeg]

Spider-Man and Anti-Venom were swinging neck to neck,sadly for our awesome web head Anti-Venom launched his web on Spider-Man's back,grabbed his leg and threw him on King Kong's head,Anti-Venom landed on the same place.

Spider-Man:Come on Anti-Venom that the best you can do I can stick with a symbiote that doesn't take over my body

Anti-Venom:Oh don't worry we can tear it apart then see who's better

Anti-Venom attacks Spider-Man with his sharp for Anti Spider-Man was planning that jumped to King Kong's -Venom accidently 'claws' the King Kong ballon he got pushed by the powerful air within the ballon

Spider-Man:Now shouldn't you have all seen that coming

However because Anti-Venom clawed the air ballon the ballon itself was falling apart and Gwen and Liz were wiggling

Spider-Man:Um...MY BAD

Symbiote:' _Way to go genius'_

Spider-Man: _'Shut up'_

Anti-Venom:A flow descent clever but you won't save them that way(crawling to a ballon and punches Spider-Man)

The silver webbing falls and Gwen and Liz were -Man launched his webs at the unstable ballon and barely saved Liz and Gwen in the air and knowing that he has 2 of them he couldn't use his web shooters so he let his symbiote take control of his body and then the costume was pure black with black lines and shot his organic webbing on his chest and shoulders and made it look like a Symbiote jumped on the webbing trampoline and landed then easily took the webs out their mouths and bodies

Symbiote:You girls okay

Gwen:We're okay thanks to you Spider-Man

Liz:I'll be fine...I think

Symbiote:All in a day's work thanks to us

Gwen:Us?

Symbiote:Are you waiting for christmas cookies or do you want to be kidnapped by this ugly again?(points an accusing finger at Anti-Venom who lands an epic position)

Gwen/Liz:We're outta here (going to what they think is a safe position to watch the battle)

Flash:Well that was a waste of time but hey Spider-Man is here KICK HIS BUTT SPIDEY

Symbiote:We will...if we live(looks at Anti-Venom) so Anti wanna finish this dance for good we've been waiting this for a long time(forms an axe and a blade,Anti-Venom doing the same)

Anti-Venom merely smiled,then attacked the black Spider-Man dodging his attacks,the symbiote manages to slash Anti-Venom a few times then kicked him in the -Venom roars in frustration,webs Symbiote,punches and throws him to the KIng Kong Symbiote grabs a piece of the ballon however Anti-Venom webs the symbiote and throws Symbiote to water -Venom jumps easily to the tower and stops his tracks on the Symbiote

Peter: _'Hey symbiote I want my body back I think I know how to beat him'_

Symbiote: _'Sure whatever works'_

The Symbiote changes back to Spider-Man

Spider-Man:Eddie I know you're still in there don't let it beat you

Anti-Venom:We told you already he's gone

Spider-Man:Are you going to end it like that what about the time when our parents died,we only had each other to support one another,who was there when Flash bullied me when I needed it the most.I may done some selfish things like the whole lizard incident.

Anti-Venom's skin was starting to...melt or whatever you wanna call it and there was something or rather someone in there

Anti-Venom:Wha-What's happening to us

Spider-Man:What about the Connors family would they give up on you,what about Gwen...and what about me I may have had my aunt and uncle but you had no family at all we may not be brothers by blood but who cares we helped each other when we need the most right you forget about the recent events when I helped you get your job back,I revealead my secret identity because I trusted may have had some bad times recently but that was in the past.(pulls his mask) No matter what stands in our way no girl or something else will never destroy our friendship right bro

Anti-Venom's skin was melting even more showing Eddie Brock with a weak smile editing in his lips and struggling to get out of the webs

Eddie:Huh who thought you were a speech type guy

Peter launched his web at Eddie and pulled him out with a little trouble

Peter:Shut up I only did it to save your butt

Eddie:You have an enemy standing right infront of you right

Peter:Not anymore without a host Anti-Venom is too weak

It was true as Anti-Venom was too shocked of what was happening right now he turned into a liquid like shock over he tried to escape but it was too late as Peter stuffed the white symbiote into a brown bag his symbiote snatched and webbed it up

Peter:Oh no you won't be going anywhere for a long time Anti

Peter then notices that Eddie was unconscious he let his symbiote take quickly took Eddie to a hospital and left knowing that their friend would be then put the bag in a construction site and hid it where no one would ever find it

[Aunt May's house]

Peter now back in his regular grey shirt and a blue t-shirt knocks his aunt's room

Aunt May:Peter is that you

Peter:(opens the door slightly) Yeah it's me

Aunt May:Well come here you silly

Peter:I swung by the hospital and when I mean swing I mean I took the cab and you were already gone

Aunt May:Well doctor Brownwell gave me a ride and made sure I had everything I needed

Peter:(holds her hand) You didn't go to the kitchen...did you

Aunt May:Oh I wouldn't worry about that

Then a doorbell opened it up and to his surprise it Gwen and her father and Liz with lots of turkey food

George:Happy Thaknsgiving Peter

Peter:Gwen,Liz I heard what happend are you alright(takes some of the food from Liz)

George:Gwen insisted on coming

Liz:We're fine Petey after all Spider-Man saved us from that weird white guy I wonder where is he now?

Peter:I'm sure he's problably home resting

Gwen:And how would you know that

Peter:Come on even superheroes need to relax every once in a while

Gwen:I heard from your Aunt that you needed some help in the kitchen(she and Liz walk into his house)

Peter:' _THE MESS'_

Peter:Not just a little

Everyone walks in the kitchen seeing the ugly hideous mess Peter made and it was cleaned that everyone was having a fun time,making jokes,playing games anything you can the fun time Peter was cleaning the dishes and telling everyone that it was his mess,his while he was cleaning he picked up the gene cleanser he hid in his battle against Anti-Venom

Peter: _'Spidey's not a disease that needs a cure,nor was it just a random bug bite too...Spider-Man is who I am_ ,my destiny' (unplugs the cleanser and sets drips it down creating yellow bubbles all over the sink

Peter:OH MAN

[Outside of the Parker house]

Peter:This was amazing Gwen this was what I needed thanks

Gwen:Well no problem…...I gotta go(walks down the stairs then goes fast and kisses Peter on the lips then goes home)

Luckily for him Liz came out a few seconds later saying a quick thanks then kisses him on the cheek and goes home

Symbiote: _'Wow didn't see that coming'_

 **#########################################################**

 **the end**


	3. Blueprints

**AN: CHAPTER 3 IS RELEASED P.S:His new costume will stay this way for the rest of this story**

 **#########################################################**

Spider-Man was swinging around with no destination in his mind so what was he doing he was thinking about when Gwen kissed him since Thanksgiving and how he just stood there like a doffus but so did Liz well it was more of a kiss on a cheek but battles super villains every day yet he could't handle a kiss heck even Black Cat didn't parylayze him that much so did that mean that it was Gwen he loved the most well Anti-Venom thought that but-

Unfortunately for Spider-Man he didn't get to think more when Anti-Venom came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground,then jumps

Anti-Venom:Missed us

Spider-Man:Anti-Venom but I-I

Anti-Venom attacks Spider-Man but quickly gets over his shock and double kicks -Venom gets up but much to Spider-Man's surprise Anti-Venom wasn't attacking him at all he revelead his mask and it was Eddie again but instead of struggling he was smiling like he had full control

Eddie/Anti-Venom:Come on bro join us you know you want to

Anti-Venom uses him tentacles but the tentacles were bonding with Spider-Man instead of attacking -Man was falling to the ground and was screaming very loud until-

[Outside world]

Peter Parker was having a nightmare about Anti-Venom's return when he fell of his bed he realised it was only a dream and took deep breaths to calm himself

[Eddie's apartment]

Spider-Man:OK it was only a nightmare...but still it looks like Eddie grabbed everything but his roommate...where are you Eddie?

[Peter's room]

Peter was changing his clothes with his mind since his symbiote finally told him all his abilities they weren't much his symbiote only enhanced his spider powers and his spider sense which made his job coolest ability however was to change clothes with his mind how cool was that he can change back from Peter Parker to Spider-Man instantly and vice weaknesses were vibrations and fire and that was the problem the school bell made him flinch every time and squeezed his small backpack very cool thing was that when his spider-sense activates time can be slowed that was preety much it

Peter took his 'to do' list which had 5 hard obsticles

to Gwen

Eddie

on Harry

to Liz

care of Aunt May

Peter sees his aunt cooking pancakes

Peter:Aunt May your supposed to be recovering from your heart attack

Aunt May:I can still cook pancakes Peter

Peter:No,No,No I will do the cooking

Peter tries to flip the pancake but does it too hard and it's stuck on the celing and slaps his head

Symbiote:' _Well pancakes will now be ruined forever because of you great job stupid'_

Aunt May:Peter I'm not sure if my heart can take seeing you cook

Symbiote: _'I'm not sure if my heart can take that as well_ '

Peter:' _Do you even have a heart?'_

Symbiote:' _Well if you're really curious I can-_

Peter:' _NO FORGET WHAT I SAID'_

[Midtown High]

Snow was falling

Peter:' _OK #1 talk to Gwen'_

Peter was approaching 3 girls he easily recnogized Gwen and MJ but who was other one.A new girl maybe he didn't care he just wanted to talk to Gwen althrough he heard MJ say ''he's just confused'' then the 2 girls leave and it was just him and Gwen

Gwen:Uh...hi

The bell rings and Peter clutches his jacket very hard,flinches and runs very fast while saying to Gwen that he had to get to class

[scene change]

A huge box was being carried in a warehouse caring who knows what

Stan Lee:You know when you put your toungue on the side of a ship and it sticks there I hate when I do that

His colleague was either glaring or looking at him weirdly it couldn't be told

Stan Lee:Just saying

Stan's boss:Hey Stan heel over your shoe let him know a hardware with a new computer department arrived

Just as he said that a green smoke comes out of nowhere and and a mysterious man come with a dark green armour,a long purple cape with two eyes on his shoulder holding the cape and lastly a fish bowl on his head….

Mysterio:Behold I am Mysterio here to save the world from the evil's of technology currrrupting the human spirit (does a stupid pose)

Stan Lee:Are we being punked I hate that

Mysterio:SILENCE FOOL these hands posses all power from the archane arts behold ' _Gorrrrrrnete'_

The 'spell' makes everyone bring to their knees easily

Mysterio:ha such weaklings your dependence of the machinery has ravaged your spirits,but I can save you...behold (AN:I don't know the spells at all it's too hard to remember)

He disapears with green flame smoke but everyone was still on their knees

[Midtown high]

Aaron:The final will come with interactions with various biological systems and be prepared to finally defy the terms we learned this cemenster for examples 'survival of the fittest','natural selection'-

Though while the proffesor was talking Peter and Gwen kept looking back at one another shyly and turned away if they were looking behind they would have noticed that Liz was glaring at Gwen

Symbiote: _'Jealous alert,Jealous alert,Jealous alert,Jealous alert'_

Peter: _'Would you stop that'_

Symbiote: _'No and it's true Gwen's rival is glaring at her a lot litearlly the glare is real'_

The bell rung much to Peter's horror he flinches as he walks fast clutching his ears in pain much to Liz's,Gwen's and MJ's decided to follow him when they did their confusion increased more as he was walking around normally like nothing couldn't think anymore as they had seperated classes

Symbiote: _'I hate that bell,I hate it more then Anti-Venom,I wish I could destroy it-_

The symbiote kept ranting on their fused mind but Peter couldn't blame him he hated that bell too but he was too focused on talking to Gwen or at least tried to when Liz grabbed his arm

Liz:Petey these biology finals could destroy my GPA and I'll never pass unless you tutor me again please

Peter:Ah,sure

Liz:Petey you rock

When Liz interrupted him it was alredy too late for him as Gwen already went upstairs for her class

[scene change]

Green smoke came out of the bridge and Mysterio was shown once more

Mysterio:Behold,another prevair of cause of the progress that banished the old awesomnes work

Random thug:How about we banish you

Mysterio does a spell that summons a green purple cobra,dragon thing and roars and scares people and run away showing not to be messed snaps his fingers and the cobra dragon thing dissapears

Spider-Man:Wow nice trick bubble brain and I bet the cheesy magician act really goes over big with the tourists (quips)

Mysterio:You dare call Mysterio a magician

Spider-Man jumps from the part of the bridge and lands on the ground

Mysterio:Fool Mysterrrio is no illusionist playing palm or is the master of the archane arts

Spider-Man:Well it seems to me Mysterrrio is the master of talking about himself in 3rd person (quips)

Mysterio:We shall see ' _Gorrrrnete'_

Like what happend the on the warehouse Spider-Man was almost sent to his :ALMOST

Mysterio summons a sword and is about to prepare for the final blow but Spider-Man manages to launch his web on the sword and tosses it away

Mysterio:Your will is strong Spider-Man should you turn your mind with the spitters my quandle would make you a worthy foe...but not today

Mysterio uses another spell on Spider-Man and he is electrocuted and was being sent not too far away however Spider-Man noticed that the 'spell' doesn't have an effect on him anymore althrough he was still a little weak

Mysterio turns to the cargo

Mysterio:(poison in his voice) You have one chance to abandon your hatefull cargo

Random guard:I'm thinking it's safer inside

Mysterio was lifting the truck with another spell and was then tossed to the -Man reacted quickly jumped to save the person on the it was snowing and Spider-Man was freezing to death but he completely woke -Man opens the door on the truck easily and saves the person in it and gets out of the cold sea

[Midtown high lauch]

Peter was reading the new bugle newspaper that the tittle said:WEB-HEAD picture was showing Mysterio lifting the truck and Spider-Man almost being sent to his didn't have a cold because of his symbiote managed to get rid of that but didn't get rid of the freezingness because he wanted Peter to suffer

Liz:Photos by Peter Parker huh very nice and just one of your many talents

Peter:And I wish that one of my talents was being warm

Liz:Maybe I can help (leans on him) after all it's the least I can do after all the tutoring

Peter: (blushes) The authorities recover the armoured car but the cargo was washed in the sea

Peter:The Bugle is blaming the whole thing on the Web-Head but Spider-Man was battling a clown costumed sorcerer and what's worse they insulted his awesome costume now I know they've gone too that's a Sub biolim chelisa rrata

Liz:Oh right thanks and don't worry about Spider-Man althrough why does he change his costume from red and blue and white to black and white what is that all about

Peter:I'm a smart guy Liz but I don't know everything

Liz:Oh and my dad's magician used to take our brother and I to a backstage all the time to see all the tricks we've done it's all about misderection you pay one attention to one thing when you should be paying attention to another (leans her arm on his shoulder)

Gwen came in time to see Liz leaning her arm to Peter's shoulder and sulks on a table comes in time to her blond friend sulking

MJ:So spilled girlfriend what happend

Gwen:Uhm,what happend

MJ:Please you can't take your eyes off him but you don't talk

Gwen: (whispers) I kissed him

MJ:That's great what did he-

Gwen:I don't know I ran away and he hasn't said a word to me since

[Oscorp tower]

Curt:Miles I can't tell you how pleased we are that Norman convinced you to join us at ESU I'm truly working forward working with you again

Miles:Thank you Curt feeling's mutual

Aaron:Well I'm just glad my hotshot little brother is back in New would be thrilled too

Norman:So doctor Warren what changes can we expect in the lab

Martha:Miles's past sucesses have attracted much needed grabs as well liquetive private fact with this new capital I was hoping to hire a lab assistant Eddie Brock but he's still in a hospital so…

Miles:I'm bringing you my lab assistant and I'm happy to share

Aaron:Plus you have your student interns how's Gwen working out

Martha/Connors:Wonderfull/We couldn't like her more

Aaron:Well there is Peter Parker

Martha:...We had trust...issues with Peter

Aaron:I realize you dissmised him but he's still the brightest student

Norman:I know Peter he's a friend of my son's I always found him very impressive

Miles:All I care about is having the best available mind in our disposal

Curt: (looks down) Everyone...deserves a second chance (looks at Martha)

Martha looks at Norman's wife not saying a took her a while but she made her decision

Martha:Ugh fine Peter is hired again

Norman:Wonderfull here's to countinue (phone rings)... Oscorp bussisness

[Oscorp industries]

is on his away

The agent noods and loads his go to a room where there is Mysterio sorounded by green smoke

Mysterio:' _Gorrrrmite'_ (puts them on their knees)

Mysterio:I come from the dark forces show us your master plan for this soling world

Electricity sorounded a chamber and it glowed upwards to the sky but the chamber remained more agents came to step in but Mysterio summoned several cobra dragons sorounding the agents were shooting the cobra dragons but it went right through them

Mysterio:hahahaha fools your technology cannot harm the serpents of airverm but that wasn't a scheme

Symbiote:Don't mind us just getting out of the cold

The reason why the symbiote was fighting Mysterio instead of Spider-Man was because Symbiote wanted some action and long story short the Symbiote beated Spider-Man in rock,paper,scissors and yatta yatta yatta

Mysterio was about to sue another spell but Symbiote flipped out of the way

Symbiote:So what did we miss besides getting attacked one of your tricks

Mysterio:Nothing I saved the best for last and for you

Mysterio used another spell and this time purple bats were coming out of the cape much to the Symbiote's surprise

Symbiote:' _Uhhhh wanna switch'_

Peter: (smiles to his amusement) _'Nope'_

Symbiote:' _We hate you'_

Peter: _'I know'_

Symbiote backflipped to the lower level but the bats started schraching their black suit and they were repairing it

Symbiote:Ow hey this costume isn't cheap you know be gentle

A bat was holding their leg and bit them

Symbiote yelled in pain and was being lifted off the ground by those punched one to the chamber and disappeared as they were about to punch another one they were pushed to the wall and fell to the launched his webs at some bats and they were sent to other bats and they bats were attacking Symbiote but Symbiote kicked a chair and one was destroyed.A hundred more were attacking Symbiote but they were swinging away.

Mysterio used another spell and green flames were sorounding while he was doing that Symbiote launched a lot of webs from his chest and trapped the was about to escape but Symbiote launched a web on their shoulder and caught one and what they saw surprised them the bat was slightly electrified

Symbiote:Well what do you know looks like Mysterio isn't the techno phobe he claims to be (throws the unstable bat at others who escaped their prison)

Symbiote:And symbie strikes the sky now to eject the manager

Symbiote was about to launch their webs when the bats grabbed their hands

Symbiote:Why you little-

Mysterio:My work here is done farewell Spider-Man

Mysterio disappears and so do the creatures he summoned

Symbiote:Well that was embarrising we got bested twice by a clown at least we're warned

[scene change]

Mysterio returned to his base with spells but when he returned it's revelead that he was using technology instead of magic but what he didn't know was that Spider-Man was at the same area as Spider-Man made sure Mysterio was nowhere to be seen he jumped to the ground

Spider-Man:The prop Liz was right old Mystie is nothing but smokes and illusions, for the man behind the curtain

Spider-Man pushes the curtain but somehow as if Mysterio had spider sense he toosed a pill and it turned to a smoke

Mysterio:hahahaha

Spider-Man goes to check the laughing and Mysterio uses another spell that fired electricity but Spider-Man dodges it easily and swings to an airplane

Spider-Man:Don't even think about it I know it's an act

Mysterio:Ah isn't it good then let's add something more interesting

Mysterio launches a tentacle similiar to Doc Ock's but Spider-Man was able to dodge it with his spider-sense slowing time what Spider-Man didn't expect was that the tenticle was going to follow it did and captured him.

Mysterio uses another trick and it actived a giant for Mysterio Spider-Man breaks it easily and throws the tenticle to the he did that something was being dragged and it destroyed the fan.

Light temporaraliy stuns Spider-Man and a train was about to kill him when it went through him

Spider-Man:Another illusion but the projection missed

Mysterio:Your cathing on,but what is illusion and what is reality?

Spider-Man:Around here not much

Oh how wrong he was.

Boxing gloves started punching Spider-Man for a few seconds before he webbed both of the gloves and smashed them

Mysterio then summoned a green fire circle surounding both him and a tiger and green dragon cobra came out

Mysterio:So many threats to life and limb but which ones are rreal

Spider-Man:We're about to find out (blindfolds himself)

Symbiote:' _Ah clever blindfolding yourself so you can rely on your spider-sense to know what's real or not'_

A tiger was about to attack when it went right through axe was about to pierce him which triggered his -Man backflipped to dodge green dragon cobra was going around in cirlces however this didn't trigger his spider-sense and it went through what did trigger his spider-sense was a giant teddy bear with red eyes and it was about to claw him when Spider-Man easily dodged it and jumped over the teddy bear was gonna backhand Spider-Man but he easily grabbed the arm,ripped it and threw the arm to the bear's forehead which shut the robot down

Symbiote:' _You know even though you're blindfolded that was very entertaining for me not for you'_

Spider-Man then sensed spike traps trying shoot him but he was dodging every single one and used his webs to trap the spikes in the machines

Spider-Man:But effective not so much now let's put the show on hold and finish this (takes off the blindfold)

Then 10 Mysterio's showed up.5 on the ground and 5 on the upstairs

Mysterio's:As you wish

Spider-Man's spider-sense warned him that this was real danger not an illusion

The the battle started once -Man was the first to have the upper hand for a while when a Mysterio bot grabbed and threw him to an old bar and an old music began to play

3 Mysterio bots were attacking Spider-Man but he used his webs on the chairs and threw them but the Mysterio bots blocked it but Spider-Man got behind one Mysterio bot and spin kicked him then Spider-Man launched his web on a round table and was spinning it with his fingers and spin kicked the table on Mysterio bot's head and Spider-Man crawled to wall

Spider-Man:Robots I don't think I liked them as a kid

More Mysterio bots sorounded Spider-Man and he grabbed an arm and started smashing them but there were too many Mysterio bots and Spider-Man was pushed away by a bot and was thrown outside

Spider-Man:Ok that's it I had enough

Spider-Man grabbed a body of a bot and started smashing again destroying nearly all bots and left a body of the bot then a nearly destroyed bot was slowly moving towards Spider-Man

Spider-Man: (annoyed) Oh come on what are you gonna do bite my knees oh wait you can't you have no mouth (looks at the real Mysterio) well looks like someone doesn't wanna play (rips the arm of a bot,launches the body and spin kicks it like a boss)

Spider-Man:Misderection thank you Liz

Before the real Mysterio could use a spell Spider-Man launched his web on the glove and grabs it

Spider-Man:Magic spell to sap my will no thanks (looks at the glove) and you build it with remote control nice (stomps the glove)

Spider-Man:And I'll guess this one has a real head

Mysterio:(takes the helmet off) So know you know it's me

Spider-Man:Right,um, who are you again?

Beck:Don't pretend you don't know I was the chameleon's right hand man

Symbiote:' _He was the waiter at the boat you moron'_

Spider-Man:OH you were the...waiter

Beck:Finally someone who recnogizes me

Beck was caught by Spider-Man and didn't even bother to fight back because without one of his gloves he was vulnerable

[Parker house]

Peter: (sighs) to Gwen nope

Eddie nope

on Harry nope

to Liz nope

care Aunt May

Peter: (sees his aunt cooking) Aunt May we talked about this

May:Oh Peter stop I'm hardly tired myself I went to bed early and got a good night sleep OH this came to you yesterday it's from the Bugle

Peter: (opens and reads it) Aunt May it's an free exclusive contact AND AN ADVANCE Robbie said this was coming but I had no idea Jonah would clench it

May:Peter that's no way to talk about your-

Peter:I gotta call Gwen

Peter and May looked at each other and May was smirking

Peter:Wow out of all the people she's the one I wanna tell the most that means something right I'll call and we meet on breakfest and we talk about everything

May:That sounds like a plan

Peter's phone was ringing and to his surprise it Norman Osborn the last person he expected to call him but what could be all answers it and was shocked that he was being rehired at ESU and Norman was gonna be his he was gonna be honest he was happy that he was being rehired again but Norman gives him the creeps and he had to come to OSCORP right now

[scene change]

Tinkerer:They're gone what were you thinking you made your android look like you it could have been anyone

Beck:What and let someone else take the role of Mysterrrrrrrio

Tinkerer;Whatever Master Planner it's me Spider-Man and the cops are gone for now but everything you wanted that Mysterio stole is right here

Master Planer:Of course it is everything procceds to my master plan

 **#########################################################**

THE END


	4. Destructive Testing

**CHAPTER 4**

 **AN:First I just wanna say thank you people for following and favouriting this story and I wanna thank nataku 2709 for rewiev he or she is the reason why I continue to write this story anyway TO THE STORY**

 **#########################################################**

[Midtown high]

A test was being worked in progress at 's classroom and Peter was the first one to was trying to cheat and looked at Liz's work,Liz saw it and quickly covered then glared at 'Puny Parker' not that everyone noticed except Peter's symbiote which it now woke up and yes Symbiote was sleeping because he was bored and that was it

Symbiote:' _What did I miss?'_

Peter:' _Nothing importnant just took a test it's just too easy for me now I don't even know why I bother to study and SPIDER-SENSE'_

He turned an 180 to dodge a football ball launched by Kenny Kong and Rand caught it

Kenny:Hey Parker is Flash done in there we gotta practise

Rand:Cool it King Kong bio is not exactly like top subject

Peter:Does Flash even have a top subject besides football?

Rand/Kenny:Uhhhh

Peter:Yeah that's what I thought

Kenny tosses the ball to Rand and Gwen comes out of the classroom and surprisingly dodges it

Symbiote:' _You sure Gwen doesn't have any powers'_

Peter:' _Well here goes nothing'_

Peter:Gwen I uh I've been meaning to tell you something

Kenny:Hey Rand look nerd love

Symbiote:' _(sighs) You just gonna let him take you like that_

Peter:' _Well sady yes'_

Symbiote:' _Well no more cause I'll insult him back'_

Peter:' _Um hello if we switch my shirt will change black and that will raise a lot-_

Gwen:Um Peter what did you want to tell me

Peter:Huh what OH I wanted to say that...I got rehired at ESU again-

Symbiote:' _Way to go Romeo you messed it up_ '

Peter: _'This isn't like biology test ok give me a break'_

Symbiote: _'I know but it's so much fun seeing you fail'_

Peter:And I was thinking we could go there together ' _And maybe go to a private place we could have a real talk'_

Symbiote: _'Well I guess you're not so bad after all'_

Liz runs over and hugs Peter

Liz:OH thank you,thank you I aced that final I can feel it all because I had the best tutor in the world Petey (kisses his cheek)

Symbiote: _'Screw Gwen I want you to be with Liz right now'_

Peter: _'Are you serious right now?'_

Peter:Glad I could help

[ESU labs]

Peter runs to the ESU labs and sees Gwen in her lab coat cleaning the glass of spiders that once bit Peter

Peter:Hey you didn't wait for me did you

Gwen looks at him annoyed that Peter was touching the glass she just finished didn't get at first but he looked at the glass he was touching,he pulled it back and blushed in embarrasment

Gwen:I'm sure your grateful pupil would detach yourself to catch the bus

Curt:There he is welcome back Peter

Peter: Thanks (shakes his hand) and thanks for the second chance and I promise I won't need a third

Martha:We hope not Peter

Curt:Oh and Pete this is Debra Whitman she is the new Eddie

Peter:Hey Deb nice to be working...with...you

Debra ignores him and walks away

Symbiote:' _Wow and I thought I was rude...I like her already'_

Curt:I think she preffers to be called Debra

Martha:Speaking of Eddie you two are friends have you heard from him

Gwen:Yeah I'm worried I was right behind when that monster...anyway I haven't heard from him since except that he was in the hospital

Peter:I wanted to check on him but the doc said he can't have visitors right now

Miles:Curt this research of yours is stunning

Curt:Kids this is our new seniour doctor Miles Warren Miles this is-

Miles:Yes Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker my brother your biology teacher speaks highly of you both...now Curt about your theories on lizard DNA mutagenic application to the human DNA they mesh perfectly with my own work running computer simulations on malien DNA (sets and clicks on the laptop) you'r missing a step of course the formula must be electrolyzed to increase potency but if we combine our efforts we could have a working programmable mutagen in a matter of-

Curt:Outline our research was a dead end Miles (shuts the laptop) something of an embarrasment really please just drop it

Miles:(puts his fingers on his chin) Well if you insist

Symbiote: _'I don't trust that guy at all_ '

Peter:' _You and me both'_

[scene change]

Spider-Man was swinging around in New York with no destination in mind he was thinking of what happend today.

Spider-Man:Wow Liz must be really into me,Gwen as well.

Spider-Man crawls to a was never this confused in his life so he continued to swing and doing acrobatic he didn't know was that a hunter was watching him (cough*stalking*cough) what the heck was a hunter doing in New York well here's the short summary:the hunter was wrestling a rhino (at least that's what I think happend) and won then his wife or girlfriend introduced him papers to the Spider-Man and the hunter was immediately interested and went to the 'ultimate hunt'

Sergei:There you are such agility,such grace truly prey worthy of Sergei Kravenoff

Sergei follows Spider-Man with his own agility and silentness which trigerred Spider-Man's spider-sense a -Man turned around and saw that nobody was around

Spider-Man:Wow I guess I must be going crazy now

Symbiote: _'Um since did your spider-sense ever let you down at all oh wait I know never don't let your guard down Peter'_

Spider-Man:Ok whatever you say

Spider-Man web-swinged to a JJJ bilboard standing there looking awesome...when a bow was fired and Spider-man dodged -Man swinged to the source of who fired the arrows and found a man with strange clothes trying to kill him maybe

Spider-Man:Where did you come from?

Sergei:Mother Russia (takes his swords) in the way of mother Africa

Spider-Man:(quips) Two moms and still so little behaved I'm impressed

Sergei merely attacked Spider-Man with his knives but Spider-Man skillfully dodged every single attack easily but when Spider-Man got to the edge of the building he webbed the knives and they landed to the ground then Sergei instantly tackles Spider-Man and they were landing to the ground

Spider-Man:So what's the game here

Sergei:hahahaha big game now hold still the noblest prey ends the hunt in silent dignity

Spider-Man:Prey?Silence?Dignity? I don't know it all

Spider-Man webs the building and tries to shake Sergei's strong grip but to no avail

Sergei:HA you cannot shake Sergei Kravenoff so easily

Spider-Man:HEY spidey never does anything easily oh man now you got me talking to 3rd person and just for that-

Spider-Man webs a building and this time succesfully shakes off Sergei's grip which Sergei which Sergei was falling when Spider-Man webbed him up

Sergei:Amazing,no beast no beast has ever escaped the grip of Kravenoff

Spider-Man:OH now I see the confusion not a beast,a 'Spider-Man' get it

Sergei takes his backup knives and destroys the webbing and lands to the rooftop but so did Spider-Man and the two combatans were circling around one another

Sergei:Always Kravenoff tempers his skills with a warrior chance...at last Kravenoff can be Kravenoff and thrill to challenge (takes a boomerang and throws it)

Spider-Man:(crouches) Missed (backflips) and missed again

Kraven then throws a rope with two heavy round objects in the begging and the end of the for the hunter Spider-Man dodges it as well

Spider-man:Come on seriously you can do better then that

But Sergei threw another one and caught Spider-Man off guard

Symbiote:' _Dude what was that you could have dodged that just as easily'_

Spider-Man:' _Sorry still distracted'_

Symbiote: _'Well stop being distracted a distractable Spider-Man is a vulnerable one'_

Spider-Man: _'OK focusing on the fight…. ignore Liz and Gwen…. focus'_

Spider-Man:Ok point for you that time but I have the fortunate strenght of the spider I can break this thing in-

Sergei:Don't bother this blood arc is tipped with a paralyzing poison it will all be over soon

As Sergei was about to fire the poisonous dart Spider-Man webbed the weapon just in time much to Sergei's confusion

Sergei:What is this?

Spider-Man:Just one of my spectacular spider powers chief here's another (breaks the bindings and fires webes at the hunter)

Sergei was surprised for a moment before he dodged the webs...barely before he attacked Spider-Man with his -Man leaped every single attack before he leaped out of the building and landed to the did the same and threw the spear at Spider-Man and Spider-man carefully twisted his way to dodge it and noticed that the hunter was getting tired

Spider-Man: (quips) Aw what's wrong is the hunter getting a little tired does he need to take a break

Sergei:You dare mock Sergei Kravenoff

Spider-Man:What does it look like I'm doing

As if someone had given Sergei a speed boost he tackled Spider-Man to a taxi -Man quickly lifts Sergei off him and throws him to a gets up and tries to kick Spider-Man but Spider-Man blocked and dodged every single attack -Man was getting a little bored and to be honest to him this was more of a sparring match then a fight.

Spider-Man:You just (blocks a punch) don't (blocks) get it (punches Sergei)

Spider-Man:You're good maybe at the whole hunting thing you're the best

Spider-Man then spin kicks Sergei in the face,punches him in the stomach,backflips behind Sergei and spin kicks him once more but before Sergei was about to be hit by the car Sergei got webbed and was connected to the lamp post he couldn't escape the webs were too strong

Spider-Man:But when it comes down to fighting against New York's super powered teen...your out of league

Sergei:NO this cannot be happening to Sergei Kravenoff

Spider-Man: (quips) ah 'Krave' it off (swings away)

People were laughing at the position Kraven was stuck in

[MIdtown high football field]

(AN:I'm not gonna go to the whole Sergei having a deal with Miles and then turning to Kraven thing cause I'm just too lazy to write that you can watch something like that in S2 EP2)

Speaker:Waiting down the 4th courner of the stage championship must inter down as 5 as the grudo grums out the clock

The Mustangs and Gorilas were fighting now to win with passes,tackles etc…

The cheerleaders were...well cheering but Peter was secretly taking pictures of Liz

Symbiote:' _Stalker alert,Stalker alert,Stalker alert,Stalker alert'_

Peter:' _Would you quit it already you've been doing that for the last 15 minutes'_

Symbiote: _'Well it's true why are you taking pictures of her,however I can't blame you she's hot,you just want her admit it with her butt and her b-_

Peter: _'OK THAT'S IT I'M COMING IN THERE AS SOON AS-_

Liz:Hi Petey is that your new camera?

Peter:' _Hold on for a second'_

Peter:Yup paid for it with the advance for my EXCLUSIVE deal with the Bugle

Sally:Peter did I hear you say you take pictures for the Bugle

Symbiote:' _Who is she and what has she done with the real Sally Avrill'_

Liz then hugs Peter much to Gwen's ire

Sally:Liz you can't be in the paper that badly geektode is containgious

Liz:(giggles) I don't mind cathing with Petey's scoot

Symbiote: _'Yeah she definetely has the hots for you'_

But while they were talking Flash passed the ball to saw his opponent try to tackle him but Rand stepped another opponent tackled him succesfully and Rand was out of only had 15 seconds to end

Cheerleaders:RAND,RAND HE'S OUR MAN

Sally:RAND,RAND HE'S MY MAN (AN:that cracked me up so hard in the show XD)

Flash:Go 90,go 90,set HIKE

Peter:GO FLASH YOU CAN DO IT...what did I just say have I finally lost my mind

Flash sees Hobbie he quickly checks everyone else and sure enough he was the only free player he tossed it far away but just as he did that the Gorila players tackled Flash

Hobbie caught the ball and barely managed to score

Speaker:AND FLASH UNLEASHES THE BOMB...AND BROWN CATCHES IT THE MUSTANG WIN THE STAGE

Everyone cheers

Speaker:Wait...Thompson's down

Flash was holding his broken leg and everyone was murmuring

Liz:Flash (runs to him)

[scene change]

Spider-Man was swinging through the city thinking of Liz and Flash

Spider-Man:It's not like I want bad things to happend to Flash...well not super bad things...well at least not super bad things that makes Liz forget I exist every 5 seconds...and why stress over Liz anyway you like Gwen...right

Sergei comes out of nowhere and scratches Spider-Man then his symbiote repaired it but Spider-Man swinged to a lamp post and jumped to a building Sergei doing almost the same except Sergei looked different the once human being looked more beast like feline hybrid,slits in his eyes,wild shoulder lenght black hair,brown pants,deadly he still had his lion getup from their first encounter and had orange brown like skin

Spider-Man:Wait a second I know that getup...Kravenoff is that you

Kraven merely jumped to kill Spider-Man however Spider-Man swinged to a building but Kraven tackled him to a rooftop

Kraven:You can call me Kraven now

Spider-Man:I could call you a lot of things...what happend to you

Kraven:Same has happend to you except Kraven paid a higher class of DNA (points his thumb at his chest)

Spider-Man:You paid to do that to yourself

Kraven:Of cousre now Kraven climb and leap like leberen

Spider-Man jumped to get away but was surprised that Kraven was fast enough to keep up with his speed and grabbed his leg

Kraven:Run fast as cheetah

Kraven let go and punched Spider-Man to the rooftop...and Kraven grabbed him again

Kraven:And posses strenght OF A LION

Kraven threw Spider-Man to a museum with full of -Man quickly reacted and shoot webs to make a bouncy trampoline and landed safely to the then tackled Spider-Man to a cheetah's statue room

Spider-Man pointed an accusing finger at the statue cheetah

Spider-Man:Don't get any ideas

Kraven:Before your powers gave advantage now Kraven has left to feel and you will fall like ANY PREY (takes the statue goat's horns)

Spider-Man:I had to brake it too you kitty cat but you're not my first genetic experiment gone wrong you're just the first that smells like a litter box

Kraven:All I smell is fear

Kraven attacks Spider-Man with the goat's horns but Spider-Man backflipped with his hands and feet every time then Spider-Man webbed the horns to get it away from Kraven and it turned to a contest of strenght both combatants were struggling but Kraven just let the horns go and Spider-Man was sent flying through an elephent's tried to claw Spider-Man but Spider-Man kicked Kraven hard and was sent through a T-Rex's bones.

Sadly Spider-Man's phone was ringing and Liz was calling

Spider-Man:Oh perfect

Spider-Man flipped to a wall and started running knowing that Kraven was already chasing him

Spider-Man:Hang on gotta take this

Spider-Man: **Liz**

Liz: **Oh Petey thank goodness Flash is in surgery and I'm freaking out can you come to Manhattan general**

Kraven: (roars)

Spider-Man: **I'm kind of in a middle of something**

Liz: **Please Petey...I really need you**

Peter: **You do...Ok as soon as I can I promise…(** murmurs) **if I live long enough**

Fortunately or unfortunately that last part did not go unheard by Liz

Liz: **Wait What**

Peter: **Gotta go BYE**

As he was about to swing away Kraven caught up with him and tackled him to a small Gorila statue

Spider-Man:That's it I've had enough of Gorilas one night this one is for Flash

Spider-Man grabbed the small gorila and threw it at Kraven who was at close range

Spider-Man:Ok what's wrong with me seriously

Spider-Man flipped to a wall expecting Kraven but just as he was about to use his spider-sense Kraven grabbed his head and threw him to T-Rex's head and threw him again through a wall and Spider-Man crashed to a bus which resulted to car again grabbed Spider-Man and doubled kicked in the chest sending him to a tree and fell to the snowy ground and got up

Spider-Man:Here kitty kitty I wish I was playing hide and seek with Black Cat I so prefer my felines female

Kraven surprise attacked Spider-Man once more but Spider-Man double kicked while rolling together and webbed the trees while having to dodge webbed Kraven's legs and kicked him then Kraven got escaped the webs and attacked Spider-Man but Spider-Man jumped out of the way and webbed the trees

Spider-Man:Yeah the werewolf thing was pass-a but the mummy thing pure gold

Spider-Man webbed Kraven once more this time tighter which Kraven had trouble with then Spider-Man punched Kraven to a tree then Kraven followed Spider-Man but unknown to him this is what Spider-Man -Man webbed Kraven bettween the branches using triple webs but Kraven escaped then Spider-Man went to another tree and webbed the branches but Kraven broke through procces took a while before Spider-Man ran out of webs but Kraven was again trapped

Kraven:Now you're my...prey

Spider-Man:Um,I'm sorry who's the prey

Spider-Man backflipped Kraven then punched him a few times which send him uncounscious

Spider-Man:Take that pussycat a lesson of humility courtesy of the and original #1 genetic misfit...me

Then Spider-Man heard the most strangest sound of his life it sounded like...drums but not normal and could have sworn he saw turned around and no one was turned to Kraven...only to find him something wasn't right no one can move that didn't matter he had to get to Liz charges his web shooters and swings off to the hospital

[Manhatan general hospital]

Peter:Liz

Liz:Petey (hugs him)

Peter:Are you alright

Liz:I'm fine but your eye what happend to you

Peter:I,uh,...got mugged well almost

Liz:I guess that explained your 'if I live long enough' are you sure you're fine

Peter:I'm fine after all Spider-Man saved me it took him much longer though then usual-

Peter was about to explain more when the doctors came out of the surgery

Doctor:He did great there was no reason to be hopeful but we won't know when the knee will heal for months...he'll wake soon family only

Everyone sighed in relief...well almost everyone

Peter wasn't worried at all he knew Flash would have made it it was only a broken leg nothing too serious

Liz however was very close to tears which broke Peter's heart of seeing her like that

[scene change]

Kraven:C-Calypso...this changet

Calypso pressed her finger on his lips

Calypso:Ssshhhhhhhhhh I suite you love

Kraven:The hunt is not over

Then a mysterious voice says there was no person in a limo but the voice could be heard loud and clear

Master Planner:Glad to hear it

Calypso:Our annoymous America friend has a name of sorts

Master Planner:I am called the Master Planner and I was wondering how do you feel about hunting in packs

#########################################################

 **THE END**


	5. Reinforcement

**CHAPTER 5**

 **AN:You guys are problably wondering well maybe some of you where is Eddie or something like that I will tell you this he will appear in this chapter and he is not in the hospital you will know where Eddie is and as for what is he doing there I will explain I promise you that any way TO THE STORY**

 **#########################################################**

An old music was being played in a place called BIG SKY BILLIARD BOARD (AN:I'm not sure what the last one was called it was too bright to see) and Spider-Man threw a guy through a door

Wait,What?

Yup what was Spider-Man doing here instead of spending time with his aunt and friends, gifts to wrap etc...well here is your answer

Spider-Man:Ok first I have to wrap up an investegation see even though I busted Mysterio all that tech he stole is still missing and every low-life I meet says Blackie Gaxton was the man to talk to

Spider-Man blocks a random guy using a biliard stick not even looking and when the contact was made the stick broke in half much to the guy's shock then did the smart and ran

Spider-Man:So talk Blackie

Blackie:Oh who you kidding what's a big hero goona do

Spider-Man: (jumps to a wall) I don't know maybe hang out a while

Blackie: (sighs) fine ok ok Mysterio was working for some big boss the guys hire him,crooks even construction workers but everyone swore secrecy of pain on you know what that's some toe of my knowledge

Spider-Man:Thanks Blackie I owe you an egg nog

While they were talking Patch came out the toilet and ran but Spider-Man sensed him,then followed him outside

.Ho I'm Spidey-Claus and what would your name be young man

Patch:Uuuuuhhhhhhh Patch it's Patch

Spider-Man:Wow your parents have four-side or what anyway PATCH you know what I want for Christmas

Patch:N-n-n-n-n-n-name of Mysterio's boss

Spider-Man:That's a start

Patch:T-t-t-they call him the Master Planner b-but that's all I know believe me

What both of them didn't know was that they were being watched from the cameras

Tinkerer uses his ear communicator

Master Planner:Yes Tinkerer

Tinkerer:Spider-Man is closing in

Master Planner:Round up the usual suspects

The different cameras now turned into pictures of supervillains:Rhino,Kraven,Doctor Octopus,Sand-Man,Mysterio,Electro and Vulture

Master Planner:And destroy him

[Ravencroft Institude]

It was now Breakfest Villains and crooks alike were being released except Adrian and Beck which a random guard checked in and realized that Adrian was hologram,Beck an android,Sand-Man and Rhino

[scene change]

:That's very encouringing Cletus but it was supposed to be Max's turn to speak

Electro:Electro doc it's Electro I don't need a regular name no more right Doctor Octopus

Otto:I-I beg you not to call me that I despise everything asociated with that criminal activity,the wanted violence

Kafka:Otto your progres is nothing short of amazing (puts her hand on his shoulder) just like you...Eddie

Eddie:Thanks Doctor Kafka couldn't have made it without you and the you know what…

Kafka: (blushes) Eddie-

Then they heard a strange noise...and BANG Kraven busted the walls and he easily takes the guards then approaches Otto

Kraven:Doctor Octopus I presume

Otto: (shakes his head) No,no,no leave me alone

Kafka:Keep your paws of him

Kraven:You missunderstood Doctor Kraven is liberating you and Electro

Electro:Forget him I used to worship the doc but what's left of him isn't even worth the trouble (hangs his hands in front of Kraven)

Kraven breaks the bindings that temprrarily stripped his powers

Electro:Ah that's better let's blow this stand

Kafka:Max please you don't have to-

Electro zaps her

Eddie:GET AWAY FROM HER

Eddie was about to intervene but Kraven stepped in and knocked Eddie out

Electro:I told you it's Electro

[Rockfeller Center]

Everyone was ice skating Rand lifts Sally up,twirls her,sets her down and the two go off again.

Kenny slips while trying to catch Glory and almost crashes into Symbiote (AN:Symbie was really bored and offered Peter to switch to which Peter agreed since he wasn't in the mood to ice skate however when they switch Peter's shirt changes to black like in ep 12 but Symbie still has the dark blue jacket) from behind which triggered their leaps up over to the fallen football player which astounded Glory

Glory:Wow Peter that was amazing

Peter: _'Your looking too good'_

Symbiote:' _We know'_

Peter: _'You know what I mean'_

Symbiote: (grunts) _'Fine'_

Symbiote 'slips' and falls on his stomach which Kenny got up and laughed

Kenny:Haha yeah great triple clutz hahahaha

Symbiote:Hey this isn't easy as it looks ok not everybody can do this on first try you know

Glory:He's right Kenny

Symbiote continues to slip and sees Liz trying up her laces and steps to the ice

Liz:Looks like my favourite tutor needs a little lesson

Symbiote:Only if your offering

Liz:I think I am ( helps him get up)

On the other side Gwen watches the two looking the grunts Flash Thompson draws everyone's attention and see him trying to stand up with one leg

Liz:Flash (skates over to him) are you okay

Flash:Do I look okay

Liz: (leads him to a bench) Sorry

Flash: (sits) Naw forget it

Liz:...So uh you started physical therapy

Flash:...Yeah

Liz:Well great soon you'll be good as new and those college scouts will bust down your door

Flash:It's not exactly-

Symbiote:Hey Liz We-I mean I'm ready for my lesson

To Symbiote it felt very weird to say 'I' instead of 'We' when they were outside of the world in Peter's and their fused mind it felt okay problably a small side effect of the permanent bond but still it didn't feel right at all

Liz:Petey can't you see I'm in the middle of something take yourself for a spin

Flash smiled at Symbiote's rejection (AN:He doesn't know he thinks it's Peter)

Symbiote: (puts their hands in the air) Ok sorry We-I was just asking

[Master Planner's lair]

A vault door was opened and Tinkerer lets in Kraven and Electro

Tinkerer:Most of you have met but Kraven and Electro this is Rhino,Vulture,Sand-Man and Mysterio

Sand-Man grunts

Kraven:Is there a problem

Sand-Man:I had bad expirences with cats

Tinkerer: (cough) Gentlemen allow me to intruduce you to our hosten benefactor the Master Planner

On a screen high overhead a dark outline appears it looked human enough but it looked like a shadow

Master Planner:Tinkerer forms me that Doctor Octopus decliened our invintation this is...dissapointing I had hoped to introduce the 'Sinister Seven'

Rhino: (counts) Hey don't we have 7 what about this guy (points Tinkerer)

Mysterio:He is only a supporter trust me he is uselles in a fight

Master Planner:No matter the new sinister six will suffice

Vulture:Suffice for what exactly?

Master Planner:To help me inaugurate age of supercriminal and now it's your time my powerful friends once you dispose of the red and blue and white clad

Sand-Man:Um excuse me but I got 2 questions. do you mean red and blue white wasn't the web-head's costume just red and blue and is the new 6 going to be better then the old one

Master Planner:To answer your questions Sand-Man here is your first answer Tinkerer if you please

Tinkerer:Of course

There were images of Spider-Man's new costume it didn't change much it was still red and blue except the logo on the chest had an white emblem,the logo on the back was still round except white and the small red lines were bigger white almost spike like,two black gloves with 5 medium black dots,the boots looked more technological was interesting was that a black liquid sorounded his body and it was the black Spider-Man with white gloves identical to the black ones and the black one summoned his weapons against his battle with Anti-Venom

Electro:So what he changed his costume big deal we'll still smash like a bug

Master Planner:Do not let your guard down he is more powerful then before when the old 6 fought him and as for your second qeustion Sand-Man I have a plan I know you have more questions but there is no time

[Rockfeller Center]

As the night was approaching the Christmas tree turns it's light on causing people to holds onto Flash as they approach the saw Flash and had an idea if it was even began to skate towards Flash and Liz much to their confusion

Kenny:Hey Flash want a slushy (stops and sprays ice)

Flash: (shakes the ice and chuckles) Oh yeah delicious you are so going down

Kenny:Hahaha in your dreams

Others cheer Flash on

Symbiote watches then sees Gwen skate and goes after her

Symbiote:Mind if We-I join

Gwen:...

anybody here what's wrong

Gwen:You barely said two words since...since you know what so I get it I'm not your first choice but I won't be your second choice either (skates away)

Symbiote: _'Oh hey we are really sorry not talking to you a lot since our host is Spider-Man and we're a life form from an outer space and so busy with crime,taking care of our aunt and other stuff seriously honestly no offense Peter but she doesn't understand at all and she can be a real pain_

Peter: _'...'_

Then Mary Jane skates up to Symbiote

MJ:Skating on thin ice eh

Symbiote:MJ let us-ME guess you saw and heard everything

MJ:Yup it was so painful I felt it

Symbiote:Wow we-I had no idea

MJ:You okay you're acting a bit different and I don't mean like that time when your aunt was…

Symbiote:' _Uh oh she's catching on'_ Well it's complicated to talk about it bothing bad happend to Aunt May it's just...complicated

MJ:Usually I would ask a lot of questions but I just wanted to say that Gwen is right and you need to decide what you want and focus on it

Symbiote:Don't suppose you would help a poor boy go through all this

MJ:I sort better with cocoa

Symbiote:Sorting cocoa coming right up and please wait patiently

High above the ice Vulture flies swoops down near the tree

Vulture:He's not here (tells someone through the headset)

Kraven:(grunts) he's here I can smell him

Master Planner:Team one deploy that will lure out the good gooder

Electro:Way ahead of you

Elsewhere

Symbiote finishes getting the cocoa and began walking towards Mary takes a sip two men skate by and knock the cocoa and it spills on their shirt

Symbiote:Hey watch it

Then a bolt of lighting trikes the rink

Electro:Spider-Maaaan come out and plaayyyyyy

Then bystanders were running for their lives

Symbiote:Really...really you know what you can have our body back We don't care anymore supervillains have the worst timing in the world

Electro:Show yourself you wall crawling-

Spider-Man:Now,now watch your mouth microwawe butt there are children present (covers him in a web)

Electro fries the webbing and blasts at the wall -Man leaps out of the way and dodges a few more blasts in the -Sense tingled him and webbed the Vulture who was coming at him

Spider-Man:Beaky is that a revolving door prison

Spider-Man swings around a pole and lands on the rink

Spider-Man:Vulture and Electro seem preety much unlikely of the two now to figure out the rest of the simpleton six

Then Electro blasts him

Electro:Hey Vult big hero doesn't seem to be focusing on us

Vulture:Why you're right it's almost as if he expects more company (swoops down to the people and laughs maniacally)

Electro focuses his attack into the ice to which Spider-Man leaps out of the way but the students were hit with his energies except Flash because he was standing on his -Man leaps over Electro and webs his feet to pull him down

Symbiote: _'You goota get these goons of the ice'_

Spider-Man: _'I know'_ Hey guys let's play follow the leader

Vulture:Let's not (swoops down again)

Spider-Man then fires web cannonballs at the Vulture several times before he hit his left ear which he was trying to protect

Spider-Man:Beaky is awfully protective of that tiara which means I can use his paranoia to pin his wings (runs side of the building and leaps to a top of the tree)

Spider-Man webs the wings and wraps the wings then slams Vulture into the tree which the old man barely managed to free a wing

Spider-Man:You know for an evil door knob you make an excellent volumet

Electro:Don't worry Vult Electro has your back (fires a beam out of his mouth)

Vulture:No you fool I'll be free in a moment

But it was too late as Vulture and the tree were shocked Spider-Man leaped out of the a fire breaks out on the bottom

Spider-Man:They are burning a christmas CHRISTMAS TREE...harsh just harsh

The blast cracked the trunk and the tree was falling to the rink with Vulture on the down side.

Flash showed Liz out of the way but he fell to the tree's direct for him Spider-Man swooped in and grabbed Flash before the tree -Man swung him to over to a roof

Flash:Wow Spidey thanks hey sign my cast (lifts his broken leg)

Spider-Man:Maybe later (gets blasted away by Electro)

[scene change]

Liz looked nervous as she sat next to the burned looked horrified when Gwen runs up to her

Gwen:Mary Jane where's Peter

[scene change]

Spider-Man crawls along a wall as Electro rounds the leaps out of the way as Electro tried to blast him but Spider-Man was too fast and eventually landed on a taxi

Spider-Man:At least I got of him of the ice

Electro begins firing from the back of the buss and Spider-Man leaps on the side of the passing truck

Spider-Man:Now to get him off the planet

Spider-Man leaps off the truck as Electro attacks and Spider-Man found himself at the Tire Barn

Spider-Man:Helllllo

Spider-Man leaps over the fence and Electro follows

Electro:You won't escape me that easily

Spider-Man climbs a mountain of tires while dodging Electro's attacks and webs his face for a moment as Spider-Man made it to the -Man proceeded to kick the tires down on Electro but the villian became amused

Electro:That your best shot (blasts the tires) futile

Spider-Man:Yatta,Yatta,Yatta (kicks more tires)

Electro:Eventually you'll run out of tires and then I'll-

Electro found himself sticking and that was because of the tires he melted

Spider-Man:Then what take me out for a spin (backflip kicks tires on Electro)

This caused Electro to become angry a foolish mistake which made him even more stuck

Spider-Man: (jumps down) That coat or should I say coating looks amazing on you nonconductive you say gorgeous

Spider-Man sighs and then his spider-sense goes off as he barely dodged a giant fist of sand

Sand-Man:Hey Spidey don't lie down on us now Sparks and Flops were just the appetizer

Rhino:Time for the main course

Spider-Man web-zipped to a car out of the Tire then Rhino tears through the gate and Sand-Man funnels his way beside him

Spider-Man:Really guys we all know what happend the last time I fought the six how is this different

Rhino:Cause this time we'll squash you like the bug you are without orders and you ain't going anywhere

Spider-Man:O'Hirn you shouldn't say 'ain't' it makes you sound stupid...oh wait

Rhino:THAT'S IT

Rhino sprints forward but Spider-Man smoothly slides underneath him as Rhino slams into the car

Rhino:HEY

Spider-Man:Also the thing about Rhino's they are really ugly

Spider-Man tries to swing away but Sand-Man becomes a giant wall and throws him to Rhino

SandMan:Hey O'Hirn this is kinda fun me and you

Rhino bats him away to which Sandman perfoms a hand catches and throws him a bus passes by Rhino catches Spider-Man on his horn and throws him again

Sandman:Just like old times

Rhino:Except we're kicking his tail

Spider-Man crashes to a bus's front window,leaps through the vehicle,breaks through the other side and crashes to the a car almost hit him but screeches to a halt.

Spider-Man: (struggles to stand) Arms check,legs check,head check

Symbiote: _'Of course everything is check because of me moron'_

Just then a car is slammed to the ground next to him

Rhino:A bug for a bug

Sandman:Yeah I got that for you that was clever

Rhino:Thanks

Spider-Man: (swings away to a dock) Guys Hanukkah,Kwanzaa,Solstice can't we just put our differences for one night

Spider-Man lands on a dock but Sandman comes up through the docs behind him

Sandman:Nope (turns to a tentacle and slams him to Rhino)

Rhino:When we're done with you there won't be enough to fill my stocket (slams him through wood)

Rhino then picks Spider-Man by his arm and begins pounding him into the wood

Sandman:Hey Rhino toss him over I wanna pull that mask and see who he is before we end it

Rhino tosses Spider-Man to Sandman but Spider-Man leaps over Sandman and jumps away

Spider-Man:Sorry I'm strictly a do not wrap untill christmas morning superhero

Spider-Man runs over to some scuba diving gear and sees a fire hydrant

Spider-Man:Ok being a punching bag isn't working so focus on plan B

Spider-Man rips off the top of the hydrant which unfortunately Sandman was too close and got sprayed turning into a pile of goes into a rage and sprints he nears Spider-Man opens a scuba locker and takes out a tank to hit Rhino with.

Rhino:hahaha that all you got

Spider-Man:Oh I got more (leaps out onto the freezing water) if you think you're beast enough to do it

Rhino:Oh I'll show you who's beast enough (jumps into the ice near him and slams it)

Spider-Man:Here you're goona need this (tosses him the tank)

Rhino: (realized what was happening) I hate you...so much

Just then ice breaks and Rhino crashes -Man leaps back and away from the he makes it to land to catch his breath Sandman raised a giant fist and hits -Man lands as Sandman rises out of the ground behind the raises a giant hammer but Spider-Man easily dodges.

Spider-Man:' _He's slower the night air is freezing all that hydrant water saturating his sand'_

Spider-Man: (tries to shoot his web) ' _Guess he's not the only one'_

Symbiote:' _Guess who isn't'_

Spider-Man switches to Symbiote who was now taking control and unlike their host their webs were organic.

Symbiote: (web-zips to a ice covered tree) Heads up frostie

Symbiote hits the tree which lands on stands but then freezes completely

Symbiote:4 down,2 to go Octopus,Shocker show yourselfs

Doctor Octopus:ARACHNIIIIIID

Symbiote:On second thought forget we said that

Symbiote swings to a rooftop and kicks their as they looked up Kraven slams them of the roof and quickly used the webs on their back to land safely next to a group of look behind as a truck was speeding towards them and they leaped over leaps down before them and Mysterio flies around the corner on a ugly giant flying webs a car and flies Kraven and Mysterio follow them

Symbiote:Let's just hope there are only 6 of these losers but something about this doesn't feel is it that only 2 villains attack us and when we beat them another 2 appear and you get last time we thought the six well it more Anti-Venom but still it's like this is all just setup…

Spider-Man:' _What if it is setup if the six wanted me or us dead there really would have been just 6 from the start.I guess the Master Planner is behind all this he has to be._

Symbiote: _'Well now we know who it is'_ (the car turns and Symbiote leaps onto the top of a billboard)

But it turns out that the billboard has a giant JJJ with a santa claus on.

Symbiote:This is too lost them for now...better make sure though (uses their spider-sense and they see Kraven leaping towards them) oh no (spider-sense tingles)

Symbiote barely manages to dodge Kraven as he leapt through the billboard

Kraven:Fool no prey cannot escape Kraven I track smell of your fear to the ends of the Earth

Symbiote:Big talk for a substitute 's wrong was the great hunter too scared to fight alone this alone

Kraven:It's way of the pack wears prey down for alpha male to crush

Symbiote jumps towards Kraven and tries to punch him but Kraven blocks it with his tries to punch as well but Symbiote blocks it with their palm as combatants enter the contest of strenght looking almost use their web coming from their shoulders webbing Kraven's eyes,front fliping kicking him from behind as Kraven falls to another rooftop and Symbiote leaps to another then flies up and his dragon smashes the manages to swing away but the dragon breaths fire which unfortunately was one of Symbiote's weaknesses as they scream in pain which only lasted a few seconds when they crash through a department Kraven leaps down and roars

Symbiote: (sees a perfume and smells it) Wow great perfume can we try some

Symbiote leaps away as Kraven lands,roars at the woman and follows the webs the perfume bottle and smashes it on Kraven's face

Symbiote:Can you smell us now

Just then Mysterio appears from the leaps back onto a column.

Mysterio:A bit too soon to gloat Spider-Man

Symbiote:Well you are the expert of premature gloatiation

Mysterio:We shall see (does a spell which releases a group of bat-like Homunculi)

Symbiote:Not falling for that trick again

Symbiote summons an axe from their left hand which the arm extends longer and destroys all the bats in one swing but when Mysterio was caught up but manages to dissapears in a cloud of reappears on a balcony high above

Mysterio:Hahahaha second floor:toys,housewares,superhero defeats (walks up to a mall santa and his elf)

Symbiote swings over to kick Mysterio when Kraven leaps and tackles the life leaps back onto a was approaching Symbiote which Mysterio yells from below

Mysterio:KRAVEN NO

Symbiote: (looks at Mysterio from below) If the real Mysterio is down there...then this one is a bot…(looks at a ready-to explode-bot) a bot ready to… oh fudge

Symbiote slides under Kraven,past the robot and grabs the santa and swing away to a fake house as Kraven was about to realized what was happening just as the bot explodes as the store is in ruins ,santa and elf find Kraven knocked out in a webs him up just to make sure.

Symbiote: (looks at the santa) Please tell us these guys are going on the naughty list

Symbiote then stands up railing looking at Mysterio

Symbiote:Mysterio We're using that stupid fishbowl of yours as a snowglobe

Mysterio:Not if you can find me (dissapears into a cloud of smoke)

Symbiote: _'How dumb does this guy think we are'_

Symbiote uses their spider-sense to locate Mysterio which he barely Symbiote jumps down to the floor

Symbiote:Now how will we find you fishbowl

Mysterio thinks he has the upper hand tries to punch Symbiote from behind but Symbiote sensed the danger,easily blocked the punch,holds the hands,takes out the gloves and punches the 'fishbowl' revealing Beck

Beck:Wow easy there hero no need to (Symbiote pinches their cheek) ouch

Symbiote:Just making sure you're not a bot

Beck:I'm not I'm not

Symbiote:We know the Master Planner is behind all this,who is eh?!And what's he doing with all that you stole?!

Mysterio:Gee 'we' don't know you think the Master Planner has a...master plan

Symbiote: (glares) Now you've gone too far

The cops arrive just on time and are shocked to see Beck tied to a giant black web

[Rockfeller center]

The police are parked out on the ice and a giant tree is trying to move the tree back where it belongs.A worker hooks a rope onto the crane.

George:Be ready the Vulture is still dangerous

Mary Jane:I'm sure Pete's fine

Symbiote:Why wouldn't we-I be fine (holds the two hot cocoa)

Gwen runs forward into his arms causing the cocoa to spill onto Symbiote's black t-shirt

Symbiote:NOT AGAIN

Gwen:Sorry-sorry wait I'm not sorry where have you been

It took everything in Symbiote's willpower not to roll their eyes in annoyance

Symbiote:Got the cocoa from the snack bar,then two guys spilled it on our-MINE eyes which burned a lot,that Electro knocked ME out to where can't remember,woke up and got the cocoa from down the street and I was coming back there are you happy now

Gwen:I-I-I thought you were buried under that tree

Symbiote: (sighs) Gwen I'm goona be honest I-I know I've been unfocused and-

George:He's gone

Symbiote: _'WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO INTERRUPT US WHEN WE TRY TO SAY SOMETHING EITHER IMPORTNANT OR SWEET WHY!'_

The tree was lifted but there was a hole which led a long way down

Symbiote uses their spider-sense to locate whatever was down was really finally locate whatever was there it couldn't really be seen but they did see someone who was there monitoring screens on a huge was shocked that the screens were that all the villains their host and they defeated were gone except Mysterio

[Parker house]

Reporter:Only Mysterio was taken to custody

Peter:He better not be another robot

May:Peter it's Christmas

Peter:Sorry Aunt May (gives her his present)

May unwraps the present and it shows a framed picture of her,Peter and Ben all together

May:Oh Peter it's lovely

Peter:I-I figured it's our first Christmas without him I-I wanted to find a way to-

May:He's here Peter he's always here (places the picture next to Peter's parents)

The two hug as it continues to snow outside


	6. Shear Strength

**Chapter 6**

 **AN:Your reviews give me strength to continue this story thank you so much people also GOOD NEWS I WILL WRITE A SEQUEL OF THIS STORY YAY anyway TO THE STORY**

 **##################################################################################################################**

[Master Planner's lair]

Vulture,Electro and Tinkerer walk through a large laboratory towards a door open and it is revelead to be Doctor Octopus walking on his tentecales

Tinkerer:Welcome to your lair Master Planner

Doctor Octopus:Thank you Tinkerer

Electro:I still don't get it doc why didn't you break out with Kraven and me

Doctor Octopus:Ah Electro (puts a hand on his shoulder) always the simple one building an empire of supercriminal the safety added security of the hospital bed has it's advantages

Vulture:Beats prison

Doctor Octopus:Indeed Spider-Man searches for the Master Planner leaving Octavius free to... plan (grabs a clipboard from Tinkerer) since you have sent to retrieve my arms we are finally ready to begin

Tinkerer:Yes all that remains is calabration...and testing

Doctor Octopus smiles

[scene change]

Norman:Peter so glad you can make it

Peter:Well you are a...hard mentor to say no to Mister Osborn besides what teenager doesn't love a little epic desrtuction now and then

Norman:Once this old tenement comes down we will repurpose this property for a new sparkling R&D tower (they walk over to a person) Peter this is Morris Bench a demolition expert

Peter crouches next to Morris

Peter:Nice setup...wireless

Morris:Completely when we're clear I'll remote activate the countdown and cascading detonations will bring the building down in it's own footprint

Out of nowhere Donald Trump-I mean Menken showes up

Donald: (coughs) Excuse me sir a word it's about Tumes we had no luck- (Norman stops him)

Norman:Peter why don't you take a good seat for the implosion...I'll join you shortly

Peter:Uh sure (leaves)

Donald:Your operatives have scanned but the Vulture is-

Just then Morris begins to freak out

Morris:No,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO the countdown has been activated 30 seconds to implossion

Norman:Shut...it...down

Morris:I'm trying but I'M LOCKED OUT...we'll never get out in time

Then Spider-Man appears up-side down

Spider-Man:Sheesh who invited Deby downer (drops down)

Spider-Man shoots the webs at walls between a hole and sorounds three man

Spider-Man:Comfy

Norman:Wait what about Peter Parker

Synbiote:' _Aw he does care...even if he was or still is a potential green psycho'_

Spider-Man:Already out your turn (lets the web go and three man land on a nearby building) and I'm out of here (the bomb implodes)

The explosions at the base of the building go off rocking the nearby Spider-Man stands near the edge,the floor beneath him gives swings onto the side of the building and begins running.A piece of debris he is standing on crumbles then begins leaping onto falling debris and heads back the debris stop falling and the dust clears away

Spider-Man:(stands atop the destroyed building) Uhm ta-da (lepas down the tree men)

[Master Planner's lair]

Doctor Octopus:Well we tried Adrian

Vulture:Osborn's time will come as will Spider-Man's still you must be pleased with the inital test

Doctor Octopus:Quite (reaches and opens a safe with his tentacle) just as my Neural Transmitter Chip allows me to control my arms I was able to detinate the countdown with a mere thought (grabs the coffe,pours it down and drinks it)

[Elsewhere in the lab]

Tinkerer:(opens a panel) I didn't like the part fluctations I want more reserve

Electro:Working on it (opens a machinery and pumps energy in it)

[Control Room]

Doctor Octopus:My point is Adrian have done a terrific job assembling the technology Mysterio stole from us

Vulture:The brainwork was all your's Otto

Doctor Octopus:Brainwork indeed (walks over to the monitors and sits down) my brain has a working wireless connection with nearly every computer in the city but of course that's only the less then 24 hours the entire world will be at my mercy just imagine the possibilities

[Silver Spoon Cafe]

MJ:So you two doing anything together on Christmas's Eve

Gwen:Y-You mean together

Symbiote:We didn't really plan anything

Again the reason why Symbiote was talking instead of Peter was A they were a smooth talker,B Peter was too tired to go he wanted to but surprisingly there have been a lot of crimes today and C Symbiote wanted to prove Peter that Gwen wasn't the one for him so Peter was in their fused mind watching the events but still tired

MJ:Together?Seperate?Planned?Not planned you could head to Times Square and see the ball drop (winks at Gwen)

Symbiote: _'Do we have to'_

Peter: _'Preety please'_

Symbiote: (groans) ' _Fine'_

Peter: _Thank you so much_

Symbiote _:'Shut up'_ Well I-

Flash:And get me another muffin chocolate

Liz: (gets in line) Sure Flash

Symbiote: (glares st Flash) Well aren't you just happy to be a jerk as usual Flash Thompson...we-I don't even know why Liz is still with 're lucky she helps you we-I feel sorry for her

Flash:Oh yeah you think-

Symbiote:You know it would be great if you shut up for once you stupid moron

Cashier:117

Symbiote:Coming (looks at Flash) I-I don't know why I even bothered wasting MY time with you (stands up to get the drinks)

Gwen: (looks at MJ) Did he just…

MJ:I think he did...do you notice how he's acting for the last couple of months

Gwen:Yeah it's similiar when he acted to us when his aunt was in the hospital but it's in someway weirder I don't know how to explain it

MJ:And when he flinches every time when a bell rings

Liz:Hi Petey

Symbiote:Hey Liz

MJ:Anyway let's forget about that I think Flash and Liz are getting back together...also you're problably not gonna believe 's aunt says to my aunt you're all he thinks about...that is when he actually does think

[In line]

Symbiote:Um...this isn't MINE order

Cashier:Oh sorry,sorry the computer is glitching big time

Manager:The chip in this thing is whacked too (gets sprayed with steam)

The cashier hands him the towel but the manager gets sprayed with the lights go off.

Manager:Okay I'm goona have to ask everybody to leave right now

[Master Planner's base]

Doctor Octopus:Target exiting the coffe shop,so thoughtful to put a GPS on your cellphone now all that remains is to isolate you

Doctor Octopus holds his hand to his chip begins to the lair the computer begins to run.A monitor shows access has been granted to the SSM 117 Surveillance Sattelite.

[Space]

In orbit,the satellite begins to reposition itself

[Silver Spoon Cafe]

Officer Stan's radio dispatch comes up

Dispatch:All units,armed robbery in store at corner of People's Drive and 124th Street

Stan:Dispatch confirmed but...you want Midtown units all the way up at 124th

Dispatch:That's what my screen says

The two get into the police car and drive away while being watched by a camera

[Master Planner's lair]

Doctor Octopus:And now cue the chaos

[New York traffic]

At the light, a car makes it through the intersection,but a taxi following is smashed by a semi truck and rolls car slams on its brakes as the semi screeches to a halt and flips on its avoids the semi but is hit by a car behind another car crashes causing a pile up

[Outside Silver Heigths]

Gwen:Is anyone hurt

Symbiote use their spider-sense to see if anyone was they could hear everyone's heart of them were uncounscious,some were bruised but nothing serious.

Symbiote:Can't tell let's take a closer look

The group moves forward but only Gwen stays then, a disguised Electro sneaks up behind her. He lights up his finger touching her shoulder and knocking her out. He pulls her back while unseen by the swoops in and picks her up with his flies her up into the city skyscrappers and away from the crowd.

Symbiote: (looks up and whispers) You have got to be kidding me

They go through the crowd trying to follow and they push a man doing they lost sight of him

They looked down and saw Electro entering a van.

Electro: (sits down) Package delivered GO

Tinkerer speeds of forcing cars to honk their horns

Spider-Man switched with Symbiote and Symbiote let it knowing what their host was feeling nothing but anger,tiredness pushed aside and he was following Electro's van

Spider-Man:I could problably keep up with Vulture But I can't risk losing him so I have to follow Electro I know he will tell

Electro: (leans out the window) Hahahaha nothing but greens thanks doc

Doctor Octopus:I'm afraid you're not free yet the accursed arachnid is upon your tail

Tinkerer:Not a problem we'll ditch him

Electro: (opens his suit) EAT LIGHTING SPIDER-MAN

Spider-Man let's go of his web to dodge the attacks,then swings around a lamppost

Spider-Man: _'So much for quiet following'_

Spider-Man dodges more attacks,then leaps onto a building to run along the side while continuing to dodge the lands on Kingsley's theatre and then Electro fires a massive blast but then Spider-Man was nowhere to be found

Electro:Where did he go

Just then Spider-Man crashes through the windshield and slams into loses control of the van but the van skids before sliding on it's comes to a stop by slamming into a business

[Master Planner's lair]

Vulture: (lands) Master Planner our guest has arrived and she has kindly lent us her phone (motions to a cage high above)

In the cage Gwen begins to stir

[George's office]

George: (sees Gwen calling him) **Hey Gwen**

Master Planner: **No not Gwen Captain Stacy it seems you need to keep track of your daughter teenagers can be such a bother**

George: (gets up) **Who is this and how did you get Gwen's phone?!**

Master Planner: **Oh call me the Master Planner...as for the phone**

[Master Planner's lair]

Vulture flies up towards the cage with the phone putting it up to Gwen

Gwen: (wakes up and hears her father) Dad?Dad!Dad!Dad help me I'm...I'm…

Doctor Octopus: **That's quite enough I think**

George: **GWEN,GWEN PUT HER BACK ON**

George **goes to his computer,next to a picture of a teenage Gwen and his wife holding baby Gwen**

Master Planner: **Don't bother checking your GPS on your computer I disabled it and don't call for help trust me I'll know**

George: (clenches his fist) **Listen creep if you touch her I'll-**

Master Planner: **Let's dispel the ugly what if's and get to the business at hand**

George: (groans) **What do you want**

Master Planner: **The global portal codes stored at Homeland security's New York HQ**

George: **Forget it! Those codes would give you access to every government computer in the US, maybe-**

Master Planner: **The world? Yes. You will provide them.**

George: **Look it's impossible I get the breifings but I don't have clearence for the codes I couldn't get them if I wanted to**

Master Planner: **Oh I think you could with a little help and a proper motivation**

George puts his hands on his desk and bows his head in defeat

[scene change]

High above a skyscraper Spider-Man is holding Tinkerer by his jacket

Spider-Man:Vulture is gone,Electro is gone but you'll tell me where to find the girl

Tinkerer:Or else what boy scout we both know the hero won't do anything rash

Spider-Man:You calling me bluff...oh I'll show you bluff (lets go of Tinkerer)

Tinkerer:AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tinkerer was falling very fast still screaming and he was already about halfway...when Spider-Man catched him

Spider-Man:That's only strike 1 and if you go all the way to strike 3...let's just say I have a partner who is 10 times worse then I am

Tinkerer:OK OK I'll talk

[Department of Homeland Security New York headquarters]

A camera moves around to see George approaching the building

Doctor Octopus:Nice and easy captain

Electro:Why do you need this guy doc with your brain you can hack any place

Doctor Octopus:I appreciate the confidence Electro but the codes are kept in an isolated system I have no means of access without his help

They watch as George calls an elevator joins 5 FBI agents

Doctor Octopus:Excellent captain your daughter is halfway home

[scene change]

Spider-Man sits on a tree looking at a highly secure building

Spider-Man:Secret enterance of the Master Planner's lair since I don't know if I can go to the front door even with my enhanced speed...no can't risk it...but who said anything going to the front door.

Spider-Man leaps into the water and dives never had to worry about oxygen in water ever again since he and Symbie had a mysterious ability:breathing Symbie had no idea how it worked but they didn't care they could figure that out goes to a hatch and rips it off. He swims inside and into an open climbs out of the water and crawls to the floor.

Doctor Octopus:I'm somewhat preoccupied at the moment

Electro:I'm on it (leaves)

Doctor Octopus:By now captain you should reach the monitor room

George:Agent Wade, Agent Briggs. Uh...monitor the,uh, short straw huh

detail in the FBI

Just then an explosion rocks the two agents turn around to see the fireball on the ,Vulture flies around with a large gun sticking out of his back.

Vulture:Let's find out just secure the homeland is (fires at a radio tower and helicopter pad) hahahaha

The monitor on the monitor room was able to track the old buzard

George:I'll call it in

Stephannie:This is a Federal facility Stacy we'll call it in (takes a microphone) Wade go

Wade: (leaves)

Stephannie: (loudspeaks) All security person elf we are under external attack

Master Planner: (whispers) External attack indeed

George then reaches into his jacket pocket pulling out a small jump drive. He listens as Stephanie orders Squad One to the street and Squad Two to the her distracted, George moves over to a computer putting the drive into a port. It beeps a few times before he pulled it out.

[Master Planner's base]

Doctor Octopus:Nicely done captain the virus is giving me acces to all systems,except the mainframe containing the codes,but I incresead your security clearence you may procced

[scene change]

High above, Vulture swoops down on three officers on the roof. They fire their rifle but flee at the approaching villain. Joseph leads the three into the staircase for cover. They peak out but Vulture fires at them forcing them to retreat.

[Monitor room]

Stephannie:Look Stacy, maybe I picked the wrong time to get territorial

She turns around to see George gone

Doctor Octopus watches George wander down the hallway. He also watches as Gwen sits up in her cage and look then Spider-Man drops down by the cage.

Gwen:Spider-Man!

Spider-Man:Don't worry Gw...girly I'll have you out soon (spider-sense tingles)

Electro:You're finished web freak (fires a bolt at him)

Spider-Man leaps out of the way,but the bolt hit the cage

Spider-Man:No let go of the bars!

But it was too late as the shock knockes her out

Spider-Man:NOOOOOOOOOO (leaps down at Electro)

Electro fired another bolt at Spider-Man to which he fired his web at the wall and kicks slams into a computer and slumps down

[Master Planner's command center]

Doctor Octopus watches as the monitors go haywire

Master Planner:Electro take this conflect elsewhere

Electro: (groans) Uh...sure thing MP

Symbiote: _'So the 'master' doesn't want his toys damaged...are you thinking what I'm thinking'_

Spider-Man: _'Buy a hot chocolate and rest after all this'_

Symbiote: _'...I was actually thinking of tricking firefly to destroy the Master Planner's lair but yeah your idea is better'_

Spider-Man: (leaps onto a rail) Ah, 't tell me you're afraid of a second rate schemer with a funny voice

Electro:First, I'm not scared of nothing.

Spider-Man leaps out of the way so the bolt destroys the computer behind him. He then lands on a device high above.

Electro:Second, Master Planner ain't second rate nothing

Electro fires another Spider-Man lands on a wall and runs dodging more , the blasts cause water to begin leaking in.

Electro:And third! Don't call me Max or I'll fry you into nothing (fires more)

Spider-Man dodges more blasts that cause more leaks

Master Planner:ELECTRO STAND DOWN

[Homeland security]

George approaches a door and activates the touch computer recognizes him and he puts his eye to the retinal scans his eye and confirms his clearance opening the door.

[Master Planner's lair]

Spider-Man: (dodges more attacks) Max...Maxie...Maximilion….Maximum

Electro:Shut up!SHUT UP (fires a beam from his mouth)

Spider-Man dodges by leaping onto the wall then swinging fires a bolt cutting the webline but causing massive cracks in the ceiling. The cracks spread and water begins to leak in.

Electro: (realizes what he has done) Uh oh (a beam falls down and knocks him out)

Spider-Man: (lands on the cage overhead) That's for zapping Gwen...twice

[Homeland security]

George takes the drive out of a computer

Master Planner:Nice uploading, , insert that drive into any other computer.I'll have my 'll get your daughter.

George walks over to another computer and looks at the drive in his hand

George:I wanna talk to Gwen

Master Planner:This is no time to test me, Captain

George:Stow the threats.I'm not doing anything more until I know she's okay

Master Planner:Miss Stacy is resting- (looks at the monitor)

George:I talk to her or you get nothing

Master Planner:FINE

[central chamber]

Water is pouring in from all sides flooding the floor. The rising flood has nearly reached above, a port opens and a mechanical tentacle comes out. It reaches down, wraps itself around Electro, and lifts him up.

Spider-Man:' _Great even the walls have arms...well it's offical_ ' (goes to the side of the cage and rips open 2 bars) Hey Master Planner here's some secret identity from an 't sign your work...Doctor Octopus

Doctor Octopus:Yes,spectacularly clever of you to have guessed the truth after I revealed it

Then 3 tentacles come out of the wall and attack Spider-Man forcing him to get out of the -Man lands in the water to see three more tentacles approaching. He watches as one enters the cage and brings out Gwen.

Spider-Man:Dude if you're dancing with my date...then I'm totally dancing with yours

He leaps up and swings tentacles try to catch him but he dodges -Man swings over to the tentacle with webs it then swings it around to hit the other connection begins shocking the tentacles.

Spider-Man:Bingo

He watches as the eye pieces of a tentacle explodes and it slumps leaps away as Electro's tentacle slams into the blast knocks Spider-Man into the water but he recovers

Spider-Man:Ok...that was almost worth it

Overhead, Doctor Octopus watches from his command center

Doctor Octopus:If you want something done right

In the room Spider-Man swings around getting Gwen from the tentacle and landing on the looks down at her as she then an active tentacle comes towards slams his head and he drops Gwen. He is forced back into a wall crumbling it behind frees himself but another tentacle smacks him from falls into the water

Spider-Man:I thought the arm race was over

Doctor Octopus:Oh I still got a few up my sleeves (holds Gwen on one of his tentacles and throws one)

Spider-Man dodges out of the water and up the Octopus lands in the water himself and throws more tentacles at is hit by one and forced into the comes for him but he doctor then throws the hero into the wall cracks letting in more Octopus begins spinning one of his tentacles into a saw and approaches webs a piece of metal and smacks it to the Octopus sends another spinning tentacle after -Man to dodge then webs throws the tentacle into a power cable cutting power to the doctor screams in pain as the server overloads and bends over and the neural chip begins beeping and flashing faster.

Doctor Octopus is suddenly overcome with images of the satellite,security cameras,Vulture,police and various places around the thrashes his mechanical arms about then drops -Man swings over and grabs lands and turns back to Doctor Octopus.

Doctor Octopus:Without server...to route signals...it's too much! Too much! Must...destroy...connection!

Doctor Octopus rises up then sends one tentacle down below the comes up and tears a power then walks up to a catwalk above

Doctor Octopus:Congratulations master ruined

Spider-Man:Thanks I specialize in foiling

Doctor Octopus:Then there is only one option remaining

He puts a tentacle into a small port then turns the entire facility's lights turn red

In the command center, monitors change from the security cameras to the words "SELF DESTRUCT".A door opens and Doctor Octopus enters an escape pod

Doctor Octopus:Farewell Spider-Man

Outside,the escape pod is released from the facility and rockets up

Doctor Octopus:Enjoy your tomb

Inside Spider-Man cradles Gwen as explosions rock the swings up just as the machinery they were on stress proves too much and the cage drops cutting the Spider-Man''s lands in the water holding his spider-sense tingles

Symbiote:'ABOVE YOU'

An explosion occurs and Spider-Man runs to clear the -Man managed not to be caught and tosses Gwen onto the he was not so lucky as he couldn't web-zip his way since the water was too too late nor couldn't he use his webs to stop the he turned around and tried to stop it with brute strength but sadly the machine was too heavy and Spider-Man was already being sent to one of his knees.

Spider-Man:Can barely budge...it's too heavy...it's too cold...is this it...am I going to die like this...if I am...then at least it's not a total loss...I stopped Ock's plan...did my best (pants) I guess I'm gonna see you a lot sooner then I thought Uncle Ben

Symbiote: _'...No'_

Spider-Man: _'What'_

Symbiote: _'We will not die like this I apsolutely refuse...have you ever even thought what will happen to Aunt May,Liz,heaven forgive me Gwen and Sally and others is that what they would have wanted...you dying...I did not just permanetely bond with you just to ...I don't say this often but out of everyone I bonded over the eons you are the best,the most perfect host I bonded heck I consider you more then just a host slash roommate you're a like a friend I never had...so make your choiche now live or die'_

Spider-Man widened his eyes of what his symbiote just said...he was right he had too much to live and fight for...it wasn't his time to die not using all his strength he begins to move the soon lifts it up enough so that he is out of the he does the suit begins to rip around his bicep and lifts the machinery up and flips it over off of crashes with a mighty splash.

Spider-Man then let Symbiote take over as he barely counscious

Symbiote: _'Rest now Peter...you did well...we're taking over now...but you're still buying the hot chocolate though'_

Spider-Man: _'Seriously'_

Gwen wakes and sees Spider-Man jumps off the cage and Symbiote helps her down

Gwen:It's so cold!

Symbiote:It'll be colder if we don't get out of on (swings up)

The door to another escape pod opens and the two enter

Gwen: (turns) Wait what about him

Symbiote: (groans and leaps down) This is gonna hurt us a lot more then it will hurt you

They break off the tentacle and grabs it to swing Electro over to the unceremoniously toss Electro in next to Gwen

Symbiote:Don't touch him he's still juiced

Symbiote and Gwen sit down onto the presses a large button stating "EMERGENCY DISCONNECT".The window in front of them opens up.

Inside the building begins to collapse

Symbiote hits another button saying "JET PROPULSION" and the jets activate

Explosions continue to destroy the facility

In the pod Symbiote grabs the controls to look at Gwen who had confusion written over her face

Symbiote:We'll explain everything later

Symbiote steers the pod up to the surface

The underwater facility explodes in a tremendous blast

[Homeland security]

Vulture continues to fly around blasting the flies up and attacks the rooftop when he suddenly gets a message

Doctor Octopus:Abort the mission

Vulture:Understood (flies away)

Inside George watches him go

George:Planner...Planner are you there

Just then his phone rings and he picks it up

George: **Listen Planner-**

Gwen: **Dad it's me**

George: **Gwen** (smiles)

Gwen: **I'm okay daddy** **Spider-Man saved me...are you-**

George: **I'm fine honey just fine...now** (pulls out the drive and drops it on the ground and crushes it with his foot)

[Parker house]

Later that night, the Times Square Ball is on the television with one minute left till midnight. Peter and his aunt sit on the couch with various food on the coffee table and a bowl of popcorn in May's lap.

Peter: (gets up from the couch) I'll try her again

However his back begins to hurt...he was barely half recovered and thank the heavens his healing factor had been enhanced

May:I'm sure Gwen appreciates your persiverence

Peter walks to the door and dials Gwen's number

George:Hello

Peter:Hi Captain Stacy i-it's Parker

George:Yeah I know who you are Pete but I told Gwen's been through a lot and we're not gonna-

Gwen:Dad! Is that my phone

George:Not tonight it isn't...now don't you give me "The Look" Gwendoyln Stacy

Peter smiles can just imagine what was happening in their he was surprised when somebody ringed the doorbell

May:Now who could that be Peter

Peter opens the door and finds Liz standing outside

Liz:Hi Petey

Peter:Liz what are you...I mean it's almost midnight shouldn't you be...with Flash

May:10,9,8

Liz:I care about Flash a lot,but the reason why I was always with Flash was...well I wanted to break up with tell him that it was over between us really,really over...it happend tonight I could have done it before but I couldn't do it...but looking at you I knew what I had to do...see I wanna be with you

May:7,6,5,4,3,2,1

Liz leans in and kisses Peter

May/Symbiote:0/' _CALLED IT_ ' (does a victory dance)

Liz: (pulls back) Happy new year Petey

Peter could do nothing but stare into her beatiful eyes...he couldn't even hear Gwen calling him at all

 **##################################################################################################################**

 **THE END**


	7. First Steps

**Chapter 7**

 **##################################################################################################################**

Spider-Man was swinging around going back to his first day at Midtown high

Spider-Man:First day back at school (thwip) I never knew things could change so much in a- (pauses and looks at Eddie who was standing on a building and waves)

Spider-Man: (web-zips) Eddie!

Eddie:Hey bro long time no see

Spider-Man:Yeah...where have you been I know for a fact you were not in a hospital-

Eddie:Actually this is the reason why I'm here...you see I was at Ravencroft Mental Institute

Spider-Man:What!

Eddie:Yeah crazy I know I don't wanna bore you with the long story so here's the shorter shortly after you freed me from the Anti-Venom symbiote I was in a hospital where you put me there,but this is where the problem started I was fine at first...but slowly I started to become...addictive to that symbiote I have no idea doctor noticed this and immediately called Ravencroft and they picked me just in I went though I told my doctor not to tell this to anyone cause I didn't want any of you guys to worry and yeah that's the story

Spider-Man:Are you sure you should even be out right now

Eddie:Ashley said that I was in perfect was about a few days ago

Spider-Man:Ashley?

Eddie:Oops busted yeah another thing I uh kind of have a girlfriend right now

Spider-Man:Nice who is it

Eddie:It's-

But then Spider-Man senses danger...somewhere.

Spider-Man:Sorry I wanna hear more but duty calls see ya

Eddie:Uh yeah ok

Spider-Man swings away

[scene change]

Sandman swirles into a jewelry store as a mini-tornado which sucks in and grabs various jewels without ever really taking human he got everything he needed he left and took his human jewels were er visibly shown which were being revealed outside of his body

Sandman:Now this is what I call a big score

Spider-Man:Funny thought I knew you could count before you could score

Spider-Man punches Sandman in the face which made a hole,then his sand recovers it smirks and forms hammers on his -Man changes to Symbiote as they form the same both clash with one another struggling

Symbiote:Hey perfoming weapons is our thing stop beong a copy cat

Sandman:I'm a copycat.I don't know how are you managing to change your costume but me using weapons was my thing during one of our encounters so if anyone is a copycat it's you web head

Symbiote: (grunts) Buddy we lived longer before you were even born so YOU are the the copy cat (flips,spins and stabs him in the chest but remains stuck)

Symbiote: _' (sighs) Note to selvs:Never fight the sand face too '_

Sandman: (smirks) What were you saying before...about me being a copycat (grabs and punches Symbiote to hair salon)

The people and the workers saw Symbiote and started running for their lives thinking that the 'Menace' was going to kill them as they left Sandman funnels to the had a plan as they jumped to the ends of the mirrors that was in the salon

Symbiote:Hey sand brain come and get us if you can loser

Sandman:Oh I'll show you alright

Sandman charges using his sand.A grave mistake as Symbiote leaps out of the however crashed too hard and was holding his head in Symbiote could do more the police show recovers from the hard blow and escapes immediately knowing that he couldn't take all of his enemies head tries to stop him with their organic webs but they failed escapes...but the jewels he stole did not go with him

Sandman: (whines) Oh man my big score

Symbiote/Spider-Man:...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (roll on the ground)

The cops show up to see Symbiote rolling on the ground, look at him weirldy as they swing...still laughing along the way

[Midtown High]

Peter was walking to the school when out of nowhere Liz grabbed his arm,dragged him while uh giggling or whatever you wanna call it when a teen gets excited about Jane and Gwen saw this not looking pleased at all...well it was Mary Jane who was not pleased while was well emotionless

Mary Jane:What was that all about

Gwen:(emotionless) Oh you haven't heard they are a couple

[Meanwhile in another anime]

Ulqiorra: _'Why do I feel like I should be proud right'_

[Back in TSP]

Sally heard this and she looked MAD,as in like you have to avoid her mad

Sally:Oh no they are not

Mary Jane seemed interested as if waiting what was going to happen went as far as she cupped her fingers onto her ...looked surprised on the outside,but on the inside she was for once thankful that Sally was going to do something

[Inside the school]

Bell was ringing as Sally tried to convince Liz that this was a bad idea to no avail while they were walking downstairs

Sally:Lizzie I cant...I won't let you do up with Flash was one thing but this is-

Liz interruptts Sally not rudely but uh...oh whatever you know why

Liz:Sal stop let me be happy it's not just me and big brother is back and-

Kenny:Mark's back! (eats a hotdog)

As soon as he said that there were whispers

Random student:I heard he was 5 monhts in Juvie

Like his name was summoned Mark came out of nowhere

Mark:It was uh 6

Random student: (turns around) OH hey Mark long time no...uh...I mean not that it's been that long heheh-

Mark:Easy Zeno chill it's a sledge under the bridge bro

Zeno: (whispers) LIsten Mark I've got 6 to 1 on a sure thing you in

Mark immediately caught on and gave Zeno a glare

Mark:I don't do that anymore

[Back with Peter and the others]

Sally:Do you have to hold HIS 're turning down our entire demographic

Peter:Sally will that even -

Sally:ZIP IT PARKER I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU

Symbiote:' _Wow she needes to take a chill pill...a lot'_

Peter:Alright,alright you don't have to yell I was was just trying to (sighs) what I'm saying is that yes there's gonna be a commotion about this now,but when we graduate nobody will even care about that anymore-

Sally:WHAT no way will that happend

Peter:But-

While Peter was trying to defend himself and Sally looked at them

Flash:Who needs her (then looks at a girl that was eating an apple)

Rand then shows up standing beside him

Flash:Hey Rand name that cutie

Rand:Sha Shan .She's in your bio class man

Flash:Oh she's in my bio class alright (walks to her with the help of his sticks)

Rand merely rolled his eyes

Flash:So Sha Shan where is it where you don't have an invite to the hottest party in Bash for Midtown's football hero Muah (hands her an invintation made out of football) and lucky you gets to go as Muah's date you can meet me at the party (walks away)

Peter: _'You think Eddie was telling the truth'_

Symbiote: _'You don't trust him'_

Peter: _'I do but you don't think he has Anti-Venom with him do you'_

Symbiote: _'Doubt he had him then wouldn't he have attacked us'_

Peter thought about it for a moment before considering his partner's someone erm…..hugged him from behind which triggered barely triggered his grabbed his attacker's arms threw him onto the attacker turned out to be Harry Osborn

Peter:Harry!

Harry:Hey Pete not exactly the greeting I was expecting (rubs his back) who would have thought you were taking kung fu while I was gone

Peter:Sorry man sorry (takes Harry's hand and he gets up) when did you get back

Harry:Last night I-

Gwen: (hugs Harry) Harry!

Harry:Hey Gwen...man I missed you-I mean both of you

Peter:Harry you remember Liz were um

Harry:So I gather congrats

The bell rings much to everyone's flinched however as he will never get used to he was about to walk he felt his heart exploded

Green Goblin: **You coming Pete**

Harry:You don't wanna miss principal Davis's always rigiding star of semenster speech

Peter let out a shaky sigh of relief

[Big Sky Billiard Room]

Hammerhead:Surprised you show your face without anything spotly to make it...paledable

Sandman:Come on Hammerhead (smashes his fists to the table which left a little dust) just give me another shot

Hammerhead:Well maybe I've got a couple of ideas (smirks)

[Midtown High]

Everyone was sitting in what looked like a parade Davis was giving the speech of some new will serve the cafaterea and there will be no food fight for a month or something like play teacher will be a broadway star Singin finally Captain George Stacy will be the teacher of Criminal Criminology to which everyone clapped

Harry:I think he's proud

George winked at Gwen's direction

Gwen:I would be prouder if I wasn't convinced if he took a job to keep a closer eye on me

Harry:Well you can't blame him for that

Gwen:Stop it (playfully hits his shoulder)

Harry:Really though when I was taken to Green you were the only one who noticed I was in trouble and tried to help me

The bell rings which Peter grips his chair before it dissapeared

Harry:So Gwen I got an invite to Flash's birthday party (takes out the invintation) …..and I don't suppose you would be my date

Gwen:Date...like a date date

Harry:Yeah date dates date date date your call

Gwen: (looks at Peter's direction) Sure why not

Harry: (turns to Peter and Liz) So you guys want a double

Liz:Sorry Flash's ex remember heheh... (looks down) I wasn't invinted

Peter:Um I was (takes out the invitation) not that I'm planning on going

Liz:Wow I can't believe it I guess he's growing a bit

Peter:Yeah right Flash Thompson growing as a person

Liz:Well what's your explanation (puts her fists on her hips)

Peter:Problably replaced by a robotic doubleganger

Liz chuckles at this

Harry:Then it's settled this Saturday we're a foursome

Peter/Gwen:Great

[scene change]

Spider-Man swings aimlessly while leaping,stops to a building halfway

Spider-Man:What is my problem life's good (swings) you finally have a girl,Aunt May is getting stronger every day and Harry is hoping he doesn't go back to Globulin only thing I need is the return of The Green only thing that is even more terrififing is The double date at Flash Thompson's or...Goby

He saw his worst enemy as he was shocked and understand why he is -Man was confused that Goby was walking in the park casually without his Glider which he usually saw him in their every he could jump he heard an alarm coming from the museum which made him flinch

Spider-Man:Dang alarms...but Goblin… (turns around)

He sees that Green Goblin is gone

Spider-Man:Man I'm losing it Eddie,Goblin who's next (leaps to the nearest airvent and sees bits of sand)...Sandman...great of all the blasted times

Spider-Man rips open the vent with one hand as he enters the museum and sees one guard spider-sense tingles as he sees Sandman throw an enourmous ball at him to which he webbed the ball and flipped to the sees Sandman who disguised as an ancient gymnast turns back to his normal form and he can clearly see he was frustrated

do you always know whetever I'm about to do you even have have some sort of...spider-sense or something

Spider-Man:Funny story actually-

Spider-Man didn't get to finish as Sandman forms a hammer and launches towards him and got hit to a runs to another room that next to him,Spider-Man following the time he got to another room Sandman was gone and he found himself in a room sorounded by statues and pictures

Spider-Man:' _This would have been like looking for a needle in a needle stack if not for some new abilities'_

Spider-Man uses his spider-sense and finds Sandman who was disguised as a picture some sort of.

Spider-Man:' _There you are'_ (webs the sand picture and throws him to a statue)

Sandman:I don't know how you keep doing these things but there is no way I'm going to miss out on my big score

Spider-Man:Well there was that one time where you escaped but you forgot your 'big score',and that time where your 'big score' wasn't able to go with you even ruin yourself

Sandman who was angry for embarrising himself grabs Spider-Man with his extended arm and threw him to ARMS AND -Man gets up with a -Man saw Sandman approaching him and he could have sworn that Sandman was taller

Spider-Man:Are you...taller

Sandman claps his hands and forms a giant hammer and as he was about to smash Spider-Man he webs the ceiling and he sticks

Sandman:A little trick I picked up at prison.I kept losing bits of sand (claps hands and shakes one hand up and hand down over and over) so my lawyers made me feed raw cilacates (AN:I have no idea if I typed that right) I can absorb as much of stuff as I want,but that's not my only trick (picks up 4 swords from 2 shields)

Spider-Man for some wierd reason puts the helmet on his face as he leaps to a tries to attack Spider-Man but he easily leaps to a round chandelier staying inside the circle

Spider-Man:Sandy you're pathetic

Sandman was shocked what he just . all their battles he never heard the wall crawler ever say that like... didn't know why but he felt confused,angry…..ashamed

Sandman:I'm pathetic!

Spider-Man:Totally (throws the helmet at Sandman) with your powers you could do some real good,help people,but instead you're wasting them and doing stupid same ones Flint Marko commited.I'm surprised you can even look at yourself in the mirror

As if Sandman actually thought about drops the swords and returns to his normal form

Sandman:Gee you really think I could become a hero like you

Symbiote: _'I-Is this actually happening,is this a . '_

Spider-Man:Well...yeah I-I mean with Great Power comes-

Sandman:GREAT GULLIBILITY

Sandman forms a hammer (AN:Seriously what is with him and hammers) and hits Spider-Man to a wall

Sandman:Hahaha so long chump (forms to a giant sand ball and escapes)

[Parker house]

Peter was waiting for Harry to pick him up but he was thinking of what happend a few hours ago

Symbiote: _'Did you seriously think that would work'_

Peter: _'Well it looked like he was considering it'_

Symbiote:' _I'll give him credit he's a good actor._ (sighs) _Next time when you try to convince someone to be a good guy don't be at close range'_

Before they could communicate more Harry showed up with a car that was...green

Symbiote:' _KILL IT,KILL IT'_

Peter:Nice car Harr

He was lying of course as green reminded him way of too many bad things

Symbiote:' _KILL IT,KILL IT'_

Harry:Yeah,a welcome home present for mom

Liz:(shivers) I don't wanna be rude Petey but can you please hurry up

Peter:Why put the top down (goes inside the car)

Symbiote:' _KILL IT,KILL IT'_

Harry:Because if we show up in a convetarable...we should show up in a convetarable

Gwen does a quick peek to Peter only for him to be hugged by Liz which they were cheek to cheek

Peter:O... left at the corner

Harry did as Peter told him to do

Peter:And...stop

They could obviously hear the music and almost everyone was surprised how close Flash lived

you said Flash lived just around the corner I didn't know you meant just around the corner

They enter the party and everyone in it was surprised that they were here

Sally:Who invinted the geek squad

Flash:Why is Puny Parker crashing my party

Now Peter was way Flash was as if he was the invintation wasn't direct,he just found it in his locker

Peter:Uh you sent me an invintation (shows it)

Flash:Nuh-uh sending invintes wasn't my job it was….MOOOM

Flash's mom:Well of course I invinted Peter after all he's your best friend

Peter rolled his eyes in amusment waiting for everyone's suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked at Flash's mom in pure disbelief…

Flash:MOM THAT WAS IN NURSERY SCHOOL

Sally:FLAAAAASH WAS PART OF THE NERD HERD

The urge to suddenly quip became too strong

Peter:Who do you think gave Eugene his nickname...it wasn't because he ran fast (points a picture of tiny Flash holding his pants in the air and a flower covering his naked butt)

Flash:I WAS 4 OKAY (looks at his mom recording) MOM

[scene change]

A little girl was trying to make a sand castle like any kid would failed and two older kids made fun of suddenly sands started to form into the world's most amazing sand castle that puts experts to sand castle turned to a slightly taller little girl thanked the nice mister and Sandman replied with a no then told the girl to run girl did so

Hammerhead:I knew you were being soft

Sandman funnels his way to Hammerhead and his limo

Sandman:It had nothing to do with the girl.I just wanted to torment the teens

Hammerhead only stared

Sandman:Just give me my pay

Hammerhead gave him the the amount he payed him Sandman didn't look pleased

Sandman:That's it

Hammerhead:What did ya expect that's what's left after the 'Big Man' took his cut and the Master Planner collected his lownaufy for your supervillain services

Sandman: (whines) It was supposed to be my big score

Hammerhead:Then you're not thinking BIG that oil ship find a way to stop it.I got my man to drain a that crew now THAT would make for a big score

Sandman smiles at this

[scene change]

One of the crew members saw something that shocked immediately goes to his captain's romm

Crew member:Captain are we getting closer to the beach

Captain:Looks like the beach...is getting closer to us

It was true as the beach was growing bigger and bigger untill it hit the the beach turned into a giant Sandman

Giant Sandman:You might wanna abandon ship...now

[Flash's house]

Harry was spinning the table that was suspiciously very close to the cake with his finger

Harry:Your hair has gotten longer...it's nice

Gwen did a quick peek and saw only Peter's back

Harry:Uh that doesn't seem things have changed much since I was gone

Gwen still looking at Peter's direction saw that he turned around

Gwen:Not much

Peter: _'When did those two suddenly get so cozy,wow chill Parker you don't need to be jelauos-_

Symbiote: _'Could have folled me'_

Peter: _'You're with Liz now'_

Symbiote: _'That's right you are'_

Peter: _'No need to be-'_

Before he could continue thinking he saw something that made him so speechless and pale he dropped his was Anti-Venom but smaller walking casually as if nobody can even see him

Liz heard the cafe drop and turned around to see Peter pale looking as if he saw a ghost

Liz:Petey are you-

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Peter made a mad dash to the back door

Peter opened the back door and saw took deep breaths to calm Liz came

Liz:Petey is everything alright

Peter turned around to see Liz surprised she was even here

Peter:Uh y-yeah I thought I saw somebody

Liz:Are you sure

Peter:Yeah really I think it was just in my head ' _Atleast I hope so'_

Liz:Right...you want me to get you some coffe

Peter:You don't really have to-

Liz:No I insist seem stressed

Peter:Well I guess I could use some coffe

Liz:Right be right back

Just as she left a radio pop ups with news

Radio:Breaking news the nutorious Sandman was spotted attacking an oil tank at Rockaway Beach we'll have more on the hour in the meantime here's an old but goody for a core dance

By the time the radio even finished Peter was long gone

Liz:Oh I forgot already do you want regular or-

When she looked up he was gone and she became worried immediately

Liz: _'It's okay Liz he's gonna be alright,he's gonna be alright_

[scene change]

Spider-Man webs the lamposts and gets sent to the oil tank

Spider-Man:Seriously Sandman NOW of all times.I don't have time for this right now

Sandman:Oh really (forms into his giant self) hahahahahahahahahaha you have time now

Spider-Man:Dude I think I know a basketball team that could use a guy your do you drible or do you droll

Giant Sandman:Mostly I slam DUNK

Sandman forms a giant spike hammer to kill Spider-Man to which he flipped onto his -Man then barely manages to doge a giant fist as he webbed slinged to the tank

Spider-Man:' _What do I do,I can't attack him head on,the only times I was able to beat him was with water and water here should be enough for Sandy to be affected but I don't know how to trick him.I can't just dodge forever.I have to do Symbie any ideas'_

While he was thinking he kept dodging,leaping,punching finally did something new as he formed giant fists trying to punch,but Spider-Man kept leaping as he again dodged Sandman's fists betwen his -Man webs Sandman's face as he does repeated punches to his traps Spider-Man gets out and webs his face

While they were having their tango Hammerhead's men were absorbing the oil within the tank

Spider-Man stands at the tank,then Sandman using all his sand funnels to Spider-Man making the tank this happend the things that were absorbing the oil get destroyed as the men flee.

Sandman launches a fist to which Spider-Man webbed the fist and lauched it at Sandman's face blowing the head it reforms

Sandman:That all you got

Spider-Man:Worked on Goliath

Sandman forms a giant spike ball to which Spider-Man backflipped onto the ground

Spider-Man:Don't suppose you could pick someone on your own size

to bug squash you since day one

Sandman tries to stomp Spider-Man but he kept continued for a while when Sandman jumped in the air,as he was about to stomp Spider-Man webbed the feet then started running and running and running till he jumped in the air safely,but Sandman stomped the tank in half which lots of oil exploded in was in water as he immediately absorbed a lot of sand and was now bigger then before

Spider-Man:' _This is ridicilous how do you beat a beach'_

Symbiote:' _Wish I knew this is a waste of time'_

Sandman performs a lot of HAMMERS as Spider-Man leaps and swings away and as he got on the edge he saw something again that made him pale as it lasted a brief Green Goblin on his glider before he dissapears.

Spider-Man:' _Oh no Green Goblin_ _he's back'_

Sandman grabbs Spider-Man but what he didn't realize was that the tanker was starting to go on fire and it's parts falling

Spider-Man:Sandman...behind you

Sandman:HA like I'll fall for that

Spider-Man: (struggles) THE TANKER

One of the members was falling towards their death before Sandman catches him and puts him on the safe area

Spider-Man:' _A fire...on a oil tanker...gee can this day go better and better...oh yeah fire is one of my weaknesses of course it can'_

Spider-Man smashes the windows of the ship as he tries to save the captain and the others...when Sandman grabbed them and Spider-Man saw the last thing he expected to crew slides on Sandman's arm as they get to the small boats,Sandman waves them to the beach

Sandman:I just wanted the bocks I never wanted this to happen

Sandman grabs Spider-Man and throws him to the beach as -Man webs the lamp posts for a safe sees Sandman using all the sand as he sacrifices himself as the tanker explodes and turns him competely frozen

Symbiote: _'The heat from the explosion must have grazed him'_

Sandman is then destroyed into a lot of pieces

Spider-Man:' _You wanted a big score Marco as far as I'm conerned you just scored as big as a man can'_

Spider-Man swings away but if he stayed longer he would have seen Sandman briefly before he dissapeared

[Construction site]

Spider-Man:This is where you burried Anti-Venom

Symbiote: _'Yeah and the cement looks it possible that this is all in our head'_

Spider-Man:I don't know anymore...great now I'm more worried about my explanation to Liz (swings away)

What he didn't know was that the Green Goblin was hiding and drops to the ground

Green Goblin:You know what they say if you don't want your hands to get dirty let the others **do their job for you**

Green Goblin grabs a sledgehammer and smashes the and it shatters and reveals to be Anti-Venom's slime form

 **##################################################################################################################**

 **AN:Yeah I'm sorry if I took you guys so long to be honest I wasn't excited to write this chapter as I didn't like this episode for some .Yeah**

 **THE END**


	8. Growing Pains

**Chapter 8**

 **AN:What up my peeps I'm back and ready for more.I'm actually looking forward to this chapter and you will know why (I hope).Oh and I think someone asked if I will give Liz her powers as Firestar….Well yes and no.I will give Liz powers,BUT not as Firestar,I decided to give her different powers cause well I thought it was a good idea.I think it still is hopefully you guys won't hate me too much for it.I will give you a hint:THE ANSWER LIES IN FRONT OF TO THE STORY**

 **##################################################################################################################**

3 crooks were running as they just robbed a bank,but 2 of them tripped by a silver crook however grabbed the two bags holding money

Crook:Sorry,every crook for himself

The crook ran for the other two were webbed hanging upside down to a building dangerously last of the three was kicked down by Spider-Man,but this Spider-Man looked a lot costume was pure white with an enourmous black spider emblem similiar to the white round logo was black as well but it looked too big and the lenses of the mask were pure black.A police car came,doors were opened and revelead to be Stan and JeanDeWolf

Stan:Hey spidey love the new costume.I approve

What happend next shocked the well known cops (AN:You know what I mean) 'Spider-Man' held out a fist and shot a web to Stan's foot and throws him to a pulls out a gun,but before she can even shoot the white Spider-Man webs her to a car unable to even Spider-Man walked slowly to the crook who was whimpering.

White Spider-Man shaped a sword on his hand and he formed a mouth with black sharp teeth

White Spider-Man:Criminals like you are a disease,a virus where alas I am a cure for this planet

White Spider-Man brought down the sword on the crook and it could be heard in an alley was a scream

[ESU labs]

John Jameson was being seen on his knees,clenching his fists and teeth in him was Peter,Gwen,JJJ and

John:It's...happening again!

Curt:Stay calm Cournel,take deep slow breaths

Jonah:Deep 'S ALL YOU BOY'S CLOTHS ARE SHRINKING RIGHT OF HIM

Peter:Actually he's getting bigger

Jonah glares at him which could honestly give Rhino a run for his those two ever met face to face again it would be the stare down of the century.

Peter:Not that-that helps either

It was true however as John's clothes were getting ripped apart as he kept getting then started trashing the Peter could do anything John backhanded him,then Jonah held temporarily stoping him

Jonah:I got you son

John:No pop stay back!

John started running again as this time he smashes the wall with his saw all this but spoke as if he could care less

Miles:No wonder why this lab goes through funding so quickly

John comes back but this time he seems to be in control

John:It's okay everyone the attack is over...and hey I taught that wall a thing or two

Jonah:Are you JOKING ABOUT HIS

John:Too soon huh

Curt appeares again but this time holding what looked like a heavy box

Curt:This should (struggles) help don't you try it on my office...carefully

John picks up the box and walks to Curt's he was about to open the door he just rememberes his new strength and stops Gwen opened the door for him and went inside.

Jonah: (glares at Connors) What's happening to my son!

Curt:He was exposed to the alien life form on the hole of his space shuttle

Peter:Cournel Jameson was infected by symbio- I mean the-the life form _'You remember this'_

Symbiote: _'Not much,but I do think I remember when John was about to touch me Anti was about to bond with him,but John pulled away at the last a very faint tiny trace of myself must have touched sort of like microscopic of it like when a gum sticks to a to spores must have entered into John's 's my only theory'_

Peter: _'Alright'_

Curt explained his theory similiar to symbiote's

Gwen:Doctor Connors thinks they may have originated on a high mass,high gravity world like Jupiter

Jonah:I don't care if they're from those spores aren't out of my son in 4.2 seconds I'LL-

Curt:It's just...not...that gene cleanser had no did extreme heat or cold.I had limited success destroying individual spores with electricity,but in the meantime-

John:I get to wear this fancy suit

John steps out revealing new armour like clothes (AN:I'm to lazy to explain right now)

John:I hear it's all their age on Jupiter

Jonah:You look like a fool superhero

Symbiote:' _For once I agree with the angry least have better style with the colours'_

Curt:The spores are chemically altering your you heavier, uh...Jupiter suit will slow you down,regulate your heartbeat and help you fuction on Earth's normal gravity (presses an identical red button on his heart)

John:Plus the ladies love a man in uniform

Symbiote: _'Ok he has a sense of humor I'll give him a pass'_

Curt:It's...good to know you maintain your sense of personality changes might implie the spores are chemically altering your mind as well

John grew a worried look on his face

[Midtown High]

Flash:Hey Sha didn't come to my party

Sha Shan:Why would I

Flash:What-huh-ohhhhh you didn't I invinted you as my date

Sha Shan gave him a blank stare

Flash:Don't you know who I am! (points at random cheerleaders who nobody cares about)

Random cheerleader #1:Only the best quarterback Cube has ever seen

Random cheerleader #2:The reason the Mustangs went stake (AN:?)

Flash:The hero who threw the winning passes of cost life and limb)

Sha Shan:I know who you are Flash we're in bio class together.I've never seen you throw a pass,but I've seen you set of the sprinkles in the lab...twice (walks away)

Flash:Fine walk think you're all that.I can date anyone I want in this crummy school!

The random cheerleaders hug one of his arms

[scene change]

Jonah calls a taxi stops and lets JJJ and John in

Jonah:I have to get to the paper,but I should drop you home first

Peter:Mind if I tag along.I've got a paycheck waiting at the Bugle

Jonah:Sure kid get can split the fare

Peter gets in but he just made a big of John's weight the back of the car was dropped to the ground and it made very loud screeching noises. (AN:*cough*sakura*cough)

Symbiote: _'WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY'_

Peter was having a difficuilt time not to scream in felt like his head was gonna explode

John:Sorry...guess that's the sound of me kissing a normal life goodbye

Peter:' _BEEN THERE DONE THAT'_

Peter didn't dare say anything at he did it would have grunts in it so he kept his mouth continued for about a minute when JJJ's cellphone rings and Peter and Symbiote couldn't have been happier

Jonah:What!?What!Whaaaaaaat! (smiles)

Peter:' _Why is he smiling.I don't like it when he 's not a good sign'_

Symbiote:' _THAT'S NEVER A GOOD SIGN'_

Peter: _'How are you holding up'_

Symbiote:' _HOW DO YOU THINK I'M HOLDING UP'_

Jonah:Spider-Man has a white costume and he's on a crime and murderous spreme

Peter: _'WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT THAT'_ WHAT

Jonah:I want everyone on!Victim stories!Eye witnesses acounts oh AND A what a tangled web we weed.I finally got what I need….to take...the web-head...down (looks at John) HOLD THE FRONT PAGE ROBBY I'LL CALL YOU can take the web-murderer down

John:Uhhhhh excuse me

Jonah:Look at you got the costume,the you need is a hulky Captain Mass hmmm no that's too hulky

Peter gave them a blank stare

Symbiote: _'Is it too late to ask that JJJ's phone never rang and continue listening to those screeches'_

Jonah:It has to have a JUPITER

John:But pop you hate superheroes

Jonah:When did I say that

Peter:All day every day

.no I hate MASKED are they hiding anyway

Peter/Symbiote:' _Not their secret identity'_

Jonah: (looks at John) But you're an astronaut the world knows and loves ya. (shakes the driver by the shoulder) YOU LOVE HIM boy you can be the one to bring Spider-Man to justice

Peter: _'There's only one symbiote who has a white costume'_

Peter/Symbiote: _'Anti-Venom'_

[scene change]

Spider-Man swings to the city searching for Anti-Venom but so far there was no success

Spider-Man: _'Great not only is Anti-Venom back and he's not just framing me,but he's also killing people'_

Symbiote: _'If you payed closer attention and from the way picklepuss was saying that Anti-Venom was on a murderous must have been killing least that solves some problems'_

Spider-Man: _'It may be but I won't just let people even criminals and supervillains die on my 's what being Spider-Man is all about'_

A silver web grabs Spider-Man and gets sent to the edge of the building and more

Anti-Venom:It's like looking at a a funhouse way

Spider-Man:I can say the same did you get out

Anti-Venom:And why should we tell you that

Spider-Man:Eddie you have to fight this thing-

Anti-Venom bursts out laughing which was kinda creeping Spidey out and was making him confused

Anti-Venom:Who said I had a host

Spider-Man widens his eyes at shock of what he just ...shouldn't be possible.A symbiote needs a host to survive right?So how come Anti-Venom can survive without shouldn't be possible

Anti-Venom jumps in the air,holds his clawed hands together and tries to smash Spider-Man only he cartwheels without -Man spins kicks Anti-Venom's neck making him scream in Anti-Venom webs Spider-Man's chest,grabs his leg and starts pounding him on one side to another like a -Man webs the ground as he tries to hold himself,but Anti-Venom's strength proves to be too great as the webs rip apart and Spider-Man gets sent to the electric electric box falls to the ground and it explodes.A part of it gets sent to a window and the building goes on fire because...reasons.

John Jameson saw the building on fire and got worried

John:WOW better call for help...wait I am help…...come on Jameson you're not seriously thinking leaping buildings with a single bound (takes of the extra metal shoes and jumps) Cournel Jupiter AWAY

Back in the battle Anti-Venom tries to smash Spider-Man but he leaps in the -Man webs Anti-Venom only for Anti-Venom to grab the webs and throw Spider-Man to the edge of the building and Anti-Venom webs -Man now realizes that people are screaming for help

Spider-Man:Anti-Venom look I would love to have more playtime I have human beings to save (rips the web)

Anti-Venom: (widens his eyes) THE HUMANS

Anti-Venom jumps in the air,webs the building and smashes the window to save the as he left Cournel Jupiter shows up

Cournel:Hi I'm uh...Cournel the fire and thought I could help

Symbiote: _'Can this somehow get any worse'_

Cournel Jupiter rips the floor and sees an old man and his wife hugging each other of Jupiter jumps down and grabs them as gently as he busts through the building and goes down all the way to the street and lets go of the old people.

Old woman:Thank you young man

John:Glad to help

[In the building]

Spider-Man sticks to a wall as he created a web slide

Spider-Man:Alright everyone one at a time,no pushing and no tickets allowed

[scene change]

A mother and her child were running,but the mother accidently trips and is falling to her child yells out his mother in shock and was about to hit the floor before a silver web caught her and Anti-Venom sticks to the ground

Anti-Venom:Are you alright

Mother:Sp-Spider-Man

Anti-Venom:Not exactly

Child:MOM

Anti-Venom webs the child and pulls him down safely and grabs them to what John did to the elders except he webbed them safely to the ground and leaped to the air knowing his job was done.

Spider-Man checks to see if anyone else was trapped and hears someone

Unknown:GET LOST

Spider-Man:I'm afraid I can't do that Mr….parrot

Parrot:GET LOST

Spider-Man web parachutes the cage of the parrot and goes out of the building,then a huge part of a wall collapses and before Spider-Man could dodge Cournel Jupiter grabs the wall

Spider-Man:You know I could have just dodged

John:Couldn't help looked like you were about to be crushed

Spider-Man:Enjoying the hero thing

John:Hohoh yeah

[scene change]

In the end they managed to save all the people in the burning jumped to the street of what seemed like a millonth time to Spider-Man and they let the remaining citizens go as they ran

Spider-Man:You know we should think about doing this as a regular happens to Sinister Six,Ock arms I could get used to-

But then a man points an accusing finger at Spider-Man from the crowd

Man:There he is I saw Spider-Man drop the box he started the fire

Symbiote: _'Great,a Jameson fan just what we need right now'_

Spider-Man: _'Tell me about it'_ For the last time it wasn't me.I can change my clothes yes but that was someone else

John:I'll help you explain it to the police

As if the name was summoned they could hear the sirens ringing

Spider-Man:And what let them ask me some easy questions like what's my name no thanks (thwips)

But before Spider-Man could swing away Cournel Jupiter grabs the web

John:It will be 't fight me on this

Symbiote: _'Hate to say it but I think you should do it'_

Spider-Man: _'And what let Anti-Venom continue to do what he pleases no way'_

Symbiote: _'You have a better the faster your name is cleared the more people will trust you.A similiar situation like this happend anyway plus you don't have to do it right now'_

Spider-Man: _' (sighs in defeat) Ok fine.I'll do it I don't like it,but I'll do it'_

Spider-Man:Fine...I'll do it,but not right now

John:Why not

Spider-Man:Because I….have to find the imposter

That was half the did want to find Anti-Venom right now,but it was too late for that had to go home anyways and neither he nor Symbiote have any excuses to Aunt she was scarier then all his villains

John:How do I know I can trust your word

Spider-Man:Your dad can be there as well.I'll show up somewhere about in evening.I don't know the exact time but if I don't show up till then-

John:I think I can trust your word

Spider-Man:Ok...well see ya (swings away)

[Midtown High]

Liz:Petey...have you been….smoking

Peter:Wh-wh-what I-I never smoke (smells himself) ' _I thought you said you got rid of all of it'_

Symbiote:' _I told you I thought I did'_

Peter: _'I can see how much of a progress you made really though I'm amazed'_

Symbiote: _'Oh yeah let's see you try to get rid of the smoke that entered your body'_

Peter immediately ignored his had to admit though it could be increnibly helpful,in battles and life,but other times it could be a real pain the butt

When he and Liz seperated but not without her kissing his always had funny felling when she did looked at Gwen's direction and she looked at was sitting in a bench with enhanced hearing it wasn't too hard to hear what they were saying

Harry:Say something...please

Gwen: (nods her head)

Harry:Sweet

They both leave to get to their quickly gets in his locker pretending he didn't notice Harry and Gwen pass him they smelled something funny

Harry:You smell barbeque

Symbiote:' _Hey look at the bright side at least Harry thinks you're delicious'_

Peter: _'Do you EVER shut up'_

Symbiote: _'Do you'_

Peter: _'Touche'_

Then his spider-sense quickly goes a little left and Flash slams his hand to his locker

Flash:Parker I don't care how you just did that (looks at Sha Shan then at Peter) Sha Shan Nguyen she's like totaly immune to 'The Flash'

Peter:Because she doesn't have a pigeon brain like you

Flash:Exactly so you're gonna tell me how to make her go out with me

Symbiote: _' .He thinks that the purple haired genius here will go out with a pigeon brain brute like .Yeah right and I'm gonna see a pig flying if that day comes….. (whezzes)_

Peter:ME why me

Flash:Because A) somehow you managed to get Liz and Gwen to like your scrawny butt and you tell anyone you'll spend the rest of your junior year stuffed in that locker

Peter:I-I guess you could try something she likes

Flash looks at her signing up for drama audition

Flash:Drama huh...how hard could it be

(AN:I am not doing the drama thing in this scene simply because it would take forever to do how did anyone even manage to say something like this at all)

[John's apartment]

News reporter:The strange web of crime continues as Spider-Man defaced city hall-

John: (shuts the TV) Spidey couldn't have been responsible,but why did he say he wanted to be interrogated later instead of doesn't add up

Before John could speak more Anti-Venom disguised as the White Spider-Man kicks John to the wall leaving a crater

John:You're making a big mistake web-head!

White Spider-Man:Let us cure you

White Spider-Man whips his fingers as they turn to tentacles sorounding John's arms and 's strength proves to be greater then Anti-Venom expected as John rips the no other choiche Anti-Venom webs the wall and pushes it down on John and Anti-Venom don't get him wrong Anti-Venom came to cure John yes,but he thought that it would have been easy,but has he been proven would come later,but right now he has two missions to Spider-Man of his disease and after that he would be the hero of this city

John busts the wall and looks at White Spider-Man escaping,what he didn't know was that his heartbeat kept going faster and faster

[Police Precinct]

Jonah:STACY YOU HAVE 1 SECOND TO EXPLAIN WHY SPIDER MENACE ISN'T BEHIND BARS

George:Pleasure to see you too Jonah

Jonah:Maybe I can help...you heard about this...Cournel Jupiter

George:You mean...your son

Before JJJ could say anything both men heard a tap on the window and unsurprisingly it was Spider-Man

Spider-Man:Sorry if I'm late

George:You're right on time

Jonah felt like his heart George and Spider-Man looked amused,but then George opened the window letting Spider-Man in

George:You know you could have just used a door

Spider-Man:Do I look normal to you

George:Fair enough...now-

Jonah:AHA I KNEW IT ALL ALONG FINALLY CAME HERE TO CONFESS YOUR CRIMES EH

Spider-Man:Yes I came to confess that I chase rainbows and make cupcakes every can we just get this over with I have to find someone

George:As amusing as this is let's just go with the -Man this may sound odd but what were you doing last night

Spider-Man:Uhm...I was asleep why?

George:Funny cause from what I heard from JeanDeWolf you webbed her to the car,threw Stan to a wall and killed a crook in cold blood and she never lies

Jonah:I KNEW IT

Spider-Man:WHAT

George:But she also told me that you were wearing a white costume and as far as I have come to know you I knew something was wrong as I have never seen you wearing a white costume...so mind telling me what's that all about

Spider-Man: _'Here goes nothing'_ Do you remember when I stopped the Chameleon at the boat in a black costume

George:' _Always wondered what was that all about'_ Yes what about it

Spider-Man: (looks at Jameson) And picklepuss do you remember when your son brought the alien life form that is currently at Connors's lab

Jonah:Do you think of me as a fool of course I remember he did something you never would

Usually Spider-Man would quip about this but right now he was in a hurry

Spider-Man:And then a few days later I'm in my red and blue costume again but this time with a white symbols and black metalic gloves

Jonah:What's your point!

George:Jonah don't you see HE is wearing the life form just in a different costume

Jonah:WHAT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE HOW COME IT'S STILL AT THE LAB

Spider-Man:I cuted a part of myself so that a good friend of mine didn't lose his job and fun fact It's alive

Jonah/George:Alive

Spider-Man:It actually has a mind of it's own.I know shocking but it's actually true I mean when you bond with it you can literally hear it's voice in your head and-

Jonah's phone rings and he picks it up

Jonah: **John**

John: **You were right about Spider-Man all along pop but I'll crush him**

Jonah: **Uhm Johny boy what do you mean**

John: **I'm chasing him right now and I'll stop him permanetely**

Jonah: **But he's standing right beside me**

John: **WHAT WHERE ARE YOU**

Jonah: **At the police but-**

John: **I'M COMING JUST HANG ON**

Jonah: **JOHN WAIT-**

Then a beep was heard

Spidr-Man:I have to go

Jonah:YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL-

Spider-Man changes to Symbiote

Symbiote:See ya (jumps through the window)

[scene change]

Symbiote uses their spider sense to track John who was getting news was that unlike their host they can remember a lot of things meaning that they knew John's weakness was electricity and luckily they were a lot of utility poles in New York but they had to find a lot of electricity to get rid of the spores stated by doc Connors...but where

Cournel Jupiter:SPIDER-MAN

Symbiote:Oh hey Cournel how's life

John leaps towards Symbiote to crush them but Symbiote was faster as they jumped to John's back and kicks him to the street

Symbiote:Hey Cournel look we were at the investigation just like you wanted ask your dad he was there himself

John:Who are you kidding you can't trick me by changing costumes

Symbiote:But-

John roars in anger as he tries to punch Symbiote only for Symbiote to jump in the air and starts swinging...John following him

[scene change]

Symbiote was swinging for what seemed like hours when it's only been 15 finally manages to catch Symbiote as he tackles them through a glassed window like building and inside it were planet like statues

Symbiote: _'This is bad his heart rate keeps increasing at this rate he might-'_

John tries to stomp Symbiote only for him to leap backwards to Earth statue

Symbiote:Cournel listen to us the spores are altering your brain chemistry it's making you confused

John:COURNEL JUPITER IS NOT CONFUSED (punches the statue Earth and Symbiote swings to another planet)

Symbiote: _'You have any bright ideas for once'_

Spider-Man: _'You did say that Cournel's weakness was electricity right'_

John throws the Earth statue towards Symbiote but they leap towards the Saturn statue

Symbiote:' _So'_

Spider-Man:' _So what if the problem wasn't electricity that had limited success what if the problem was limited electricity'_

Symbiote widens their eyes knowing what their host was thinking right ripes the wire from a planet and throws another planet towards Symbiote as they barely leap across the planet but John punches Symbiote to the ground

Symbiote: _'If he wasn't a bad guy we would have thought that he was Tombstone's cousin or something'_

Spider-Man:' _Tell me about it'_

John tries to stomp Symbiote only for Symbiote to roll to another side as they use their spider-sense to locate the biggest source of electricity and they realized it was behind them to a room called 'Van De Graf Room' however they failed to realize that John punched them all the way to the room they wanted to be in and they could have sworn that the punch was stronger then before

John: (enters the room) It's over Spider-Man now you'll learn the true meaning of power (leaps towards Symbiote)

Symbiote:You want power TRY TWO MILLION VOLTS (webs the switch that turns on the huge generator shocking John and falls to the ground)

Symbiote widens their eyes in shock as they run over to John checking his pulse and both Symbiote and Spider-Man breath a sigh of relief

[Midtown High]

The students who particapated in school drama or Symbiote calls it the class of drama queens as John Devereaux puts a paper Theater lists wall to show who made it in

Devereaux:Alright everyone no pushing (leaves)

Mary Jane: (reads) Oh Glory we're in

Glory:Thank you Shakespeare

Mary Jane:You too Kenny

Kenny:Tight

(AN:Again ?)

Mary Jane:And Harry you got a lead

Harry looked like he was about to burst in joy which he was slowly starting to

Gwen:Congruta-

Harry:Yeah thanks (calls his dad) Hey dad guess what I got the lead in the play plus I have a girlfriend now (Gwen widens her eyes) and-huh did-did you just say you're...proud of me

Peter:' _I have to find Anti-Venom it's not safe for Gwen or Liz or anyone I care about...I miss the Cournal already'_

After his partner's battle John was placed in Ravencroft shortly after he lost his powers he has gotten insane and as if Liz had spider-sense she saw Peter and hugs him

Liz:Petey I'm in I made the cast

Peter:Uh wow that-that's great

This made Liz smile Sha Shan sees her own name and Flash appears beside her

Flash:Hey you made 't suppose this means that we'll be seeing each other a lot more now

Sha Shan:That seems unlikely since you're not on the list

Flash:What!

Sally:Obviously the director can't recnogize our natural carizma!

Flash: (whispers) I'm so stuffing Parkre in a locker

[Daily Bugle]

Jameson:THIS IS ALL SPIDER-MAN'S FAULT HE DESTROYED MY I ever get my hands on him I'll-

Jameson didn't get to speak more as Anti-Venom goes through a window standing on Jameson's desk

Anti-Venom:You want the wall crawler...then here is the truth

Peter:No

Anti-Venom: (points an accusing finger at Peter) PETER PARKER IS SPIDER-MAN

Jameson could only look in pure shock at Peter

 **##################################################################################################################**

 **AN:Again I apologize if I'm late with the update I could have updated this chapter earlier but uh...let's just say that well I was stuck in my own trap not literally but I was having trouble what to write.I also apologize if the 'investagation' wasn't good so criticism is welcome just not too hardcore please so yeah…**

 **THE END**


	9. Identity Crisis

AN:Yeah not really much to say except I apologize for being late on the update as I was working on a new story and I was having trouble writing some parts of this TO THE STORY

##################################################################################################################

A bright flash envelops Peter who was sitting on a chair in JJJ's office makes him blind for a moment before he hears a voice

Ned:Peter Parker are you Spider-Man

Symbiote:'Hey guys let's all believe that an insane white spider guy who came out of nowhere telling everyone that a 16 year old nerd who has a hot chick dating him is Spider-Man yeah makes so much sense cause I mean it's not like we live in New York to be this stupid'

Peter:No for the Gothzillion time no

Ned:That guy in white said different

Peter:You mean the guy calling himself Anti-Venom does that name inspire trust

Ned:Then how is it that you're the only photographer getting pictures of the web slinger in action!

Peter:'Please tell me you got something good'

Symbiote:'...Uhm I got nothing'

Peter:'Wonderful' look... he rings my cell and tips me off when he's about to fight a is problably of a glory hound

The light flashes off that also reveals JJJ who was standing at Peter's right side and Robie who

Jonah:I KNEW IT I KNEW THAT HEADLINE HOG WAS USING ME FOR FREE PUBLICITY...but a bocks a bock so LEE (walks to him) INTERVIEW EVERYONE THAT WALL CRAWLING WEASEL HAS EVER INTERVIEW EVERYONE PARKER HAS EVER MET (points finger at Peter who widens his eyes at shock)

Ned:Got it (runs out of the office)

Peter:Wait (gets up) you can't really think-

Robie:Go home Peter (walks and puts a hand on his shoulder) and get a good night's sleep

Peter: (leaves) 'With my world about to end...sure'

Jonah:Well…

Robbie:He's a kid not Spider-Man

Jonah:Yeah...but (smiles) just in case

Robie: (walks to JJJ's desk and opens a laptop turning it to his direction) We're ready for this

The picture of the laptop shows a picture covered in first side shows half of Spider-Man's mask and the last half shows Peter's is a big fat yellow title saying PETER PARKER IS SPIDER-MAN!

[Norman's office]

Ned Lee is being seen interviewing with Norman Osborn with a tape recorder and are sitting on opposite sides

Ned:You were one of the first individuals that was rescued by the Spider-Man and Peter Parker is a friend of your chance Pete and Spidey could be one and the same

Norman puts his fingers together thinking for a while

Norman:No (harshly replies)

[Midtown High]

Peter opens his locker as he puts his small he didn't have to put his mask and gloves in it at all as he can summon his awesome and improved costume thanks to his he hears Harry's voice calling him

Harry:Pete,a Bugle reporter asked my dad if you're Spider-Man what's that all about

Peter:Trust me I have no idea

Then they hear Flash calling Sha Shan's name and both of them smile in amusement knowing what was going to happen next

Symbiote:' (summons a popcorn and lifts the mask that reveals their mouth which was human) Man this is gonna be good'

Flash:Sha Shan...hey wait up (manages to be in front of her)

Sha Shan:Really Flash there's no point I'm not going out with you (walks away)

Flash:Kah...pah

Symbiote:'HAHAHAHA that never gets old'

Peter:'At least something is okay right now'

Then Flash sees John Deveraux walking away from Flash then Flash starts following him

Flash:Yo

Deveraux:You

Flash:Ok so you didn't cast me in the school play...no hard feelings,but guy to guy a part would get me cool with a certain girl...see

Deveraux:Ah I see unfortunately I'm directing a play not managing dating service (walks away from Flash)

Flash:Kah..puh...wha

[Criminology Class]

On a blackboard there was title that said CRIMINOLOGY 101 as George was writing IDENTITY THEFT and draws a long line farther away from the title

George:If this special cemenar teaches you kids anything at least you'll learn the importance of keeping your personal information private

When Peter hears that he frowns remembering the recent this was happening Mark quickly looks at notices it and he looks away drawing something

George:Yes

Hobbie didn't get to talk as the bell rings

George:Guess we will have to wait next week

Before MJ could get up she sees Mark crushing the paper with his hand and throws it in the trash can and looks around to see if anyone else was there was nobody here she picks up the crushed paper and opens her surprise it was perfect drawable image of her except there weren't any this puts a smile on her lips

[Connor's office]

Ned:Peter Parker...Spider-Man

Curt and Martha burst out laughing at the thought

Martha:You have hahahaha got be hahaha kidding haha me….althrough it would explain a few things like you know when-

Curt:And you know me-

Martha:And what about-

Curt:That sounds preety far fetched-

Martha:And yet

Curt/Martha:No comment

[Back in the lab]

Peter and Gwen are writing who knows what on Gene accidently bump their Cleansers into one smile at one another before Gwen puts the Cleanser to its rightful Eddie opens the doors startling Peter making him drop the Cleanser crushing it

Symiote:'Oh thank the heavens something happend to get rid of my boredom'

Peter:'You're as intelligent as I am this should be interesting to you'

Symbiote:'Just because I am doesn't mean I have to like it'

Eddie:Ladies and Gentlemen the prodigal son returns

Gwen:Eddie! (runs to him and gives him a hug to which he spins her in the air for a few seconds before dropping her)

Curt and Martha check to see the comotion and they are surprised to see walk over to him and Curt shakes his left hand

Curt:Great to see you again

Martha:Where have you been mister (hugs him)

Eddie:I took some downtime after the uh downsizing

Gwen:Eddie...what really happend you were right behind me when that...monster grabbed me...I was afraid that-

Eddie:To be honest I don't remember much either

Symbiote:'Dang what a smooth liar Peter you have to take lessons from him'

Peter:'Oh shut up'

Martha:Don't suppose you would like to have your job back

Eddie:Is that even a question...can I catch up with Pete for a bit

Martha:Of course

Eddie and Peter walk away for a safe distance to back quickly Eddie assumed it was safe to talk

Eddie:I heard what happend at the Bugle

Peter:Who didn't

Eddie: (ignores his sarcasam) I wish I can help but I can't I just feel completely useless

Peter:Look Symbie and I can fix this….we just have to figure out how

Eddie:Good Luck you're gonna need it

Peter:Yeah

Peter and Gwen leave as earlier they promised to Harry and Liz they were going to meet them later and they grab their jackets

Eddie:'Oops I forgot to tell him that reporters were following me oh well'

[Outside ESU]

Peter:So bus or subway

Then out of nowhere reporters and news photographers alike soround the two teens and there were pictures and questions everywhere such as 'Is it true' 'Are you Spider-Man' 'Hey sling us a web Pete'

Gwen:They think you're...Spider-Man hahahahaha I-I'm sorry

Reporter:Can you prove you're not Spider-Man

Weird female voice reporter:Hey Spidey that your girl

Photographer:Yo babe what's it like kissing a freak (holds her with one arm)

Gwen:Let go of me (escapes)

Peter:Yeah back off (grabs her hand and starts running)

Unfortunately they were following Peter turns to the right side and he kept hearing Spidey comments and there was an odd looking heart shaped he and Gwen hid in it hoping they wouldn't be Peter had to shush her as she was giggling a they weren't spotted as the mob reporters they left they look at each other….then they start to get closer or more precisely their lips

Symbiote:'NO NO NO NO NO NO'

They were about a centimeter close before Gwen's cellphone rings

Symbiote:'YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS'

Gwen: (picks up her phone and answers it) Oh Harry oh Liz is there too...sure sure we'll be there in a few minutes...bye (hangs up)

Peter:I think they're gone...but given the circumstances I better pass on the spoon that I-I'm sorry...and Harry

Gwen:Yeah me too I-I mean I will

Both of them leave the statue and go on their seperate ways

[scene change]

A normal looking man was walking on an alley wearing white clothes before two webs grab his shoulders pulling him to the ESU white goo sorounds his body revealing Anti-Venom landing an epic position

Spider-Man:Listen Anti know you have a huge grudge against me but don't you know how many people you'll hurt

Anti-Venom:Oh I know how many people you're going to hurt once your secret is revealed

Anti-Venom fires a web to which Spider-Man jumps in the air,flips and tries to kick Anti-Venom to which he easily blocks making Spider-Man go behind -Venom turns around and tries to punch Spider-Man but he backflips away from -Venom runs to Spider-Man however Spider-Man tries to punch Anti-Venom to which he blocks and throws Spider-Man

Anti-Venom:And I cannot wait to save the city from you

Anti Venom jumps in the air raising both of his fists in the for him Spider-Man webs his eyes making him roar in frustration and Spider-Man does a combat roll -Venom lands on the roof and rips the web from his the time he did he saw Spider-Man spin kick him to the -Man tries to punch him only for Anti-Venom to kick him in the air off a plan Spider-Man tries to swing away only for Anti-Venom to web both of his legs,launches him in the air,jumps and punches Spider-Man to the grund hard

Symbiote:'This can't get any worse right'

While Spider-Man was falling news reporters were running

Spider-Man:'You just had to say it' (he hits the ground)

Anti-Venom then lands on his stomach making him scream for a moment

News reporter:Who are you

Photographer:Hey how many Spideys are there

Female news reporter:What are you doing to him

Anti-Venom:Call us Anti-Venom and all we want is to take off Spider-Man's mask

[Parker house]

Ned Lee:Is your nephew...Spider-Man

Aunt May looks like she was trying to find something and looks at Ned

May:Am I being punked

[ESU labs]

Anti-Venom tries to remove Spider-Man's mask,but Spider-Man grabs Anti-Venom's Spider-Man was slowly losing strength

Anti-Venom:And now...for the moment of truth

Seeing that his host wasn't going to last much longer they decided to intervene and Spider-Man changes to Symbiote

Symbiote:Sure (webs a camera) why don't we take a close on! (yanks the camera to Anti-Venom's head,punches him and backflip kicks him)

Anti-Venom runs to Symbiote only for Symbiote to web zip theirselvs on the ESU sticking

Anti-Venom:That proves he wasn't Parker would he resist this much

News reporter:Hey the creep's got a point

Female news reporter:Yeah show us your face

Symbiote:Come on (webs Anti-Venom's hands) just because we're not Parker doesn't mean we'll reveal who we are and it's called Secret Identity for a reason people (web strikes Anti-Venom's face by kneeing him,web strikes him again with their feet,pins him to the ground and webs him) and besides mr smiley over here is an insane Symbiote you can't trust those types of species

Anti-Venom: (rips the black webs of him) Oh so the peaceful Klyntar protest too much they think (uppercuts Symbiote all the way back to the roof)...Whoops too hard but stay tuned I'll be right back with the unmasking (jumps to the roof only to find Symbiote gone)

[Midtown High]

Again the news reporters have sorounded Peter outside the the principal was with Peter making sure the annoying reporters would stop pestering him

Principal:Alright alright leave the boy alone

Zeno:Hey there he is do you think its really him

Sally:No I do not!

Symbiote:'That woman will do more damage to us then Anti-Venom's curing can'

[scene change]

Now Ned was having an interview with Flash Thompson as Flash was sitting on the school fountain

Flash:Look I've known Puny Parker since nursery the dweeb spends more time stuffed in his locker

Ned:Several students saw him in a Spider-Man costume

Flash:At the Haloween Carnival and he looked like a geek in footy could suit up and pretend to be Spidey

This actually gave Flash Thompson an idea...and the Author of this story is surprised that a Zombie Apocalypse wasn't happening right now

[scene change]

Flash puts on the original Spider-Man costume as the new costume wasn't completed black one wasn't done as well so this was all he had

Flash:Heh and I can prove it (puts on the mask and closes his locker)

[Outside Midtown]

Flash:Hey news losers here I am

Reporter #1:Hey there he is

Reporter #2:What's with the crutches

Reporter #3:Maybe that...Anti-Venon injured him

Flash: (starts walking down the street) I'm ready to reveal my Secret Identity which is not Parker

A car stops which nearly hits Flash as it revelead two crooks

Flash: (looks at the crooks) Hey Web-Head walking over here

Crook #1: (looks at his partner) You thinking what I'm thinking

Crook #2:Yeah Spidey's ginked up we'll never get a better chance of taking him down

The crooks open the car with smirks running across their faces

[scene change]

Peter sits on a gargoyle statue with his still new Spider-Man as he never wanted to replace it without the mask

Peter:'Every time I swear I'm not Spidey I lie to the people I care about...maybe I should just confess the truth'

Symbiote:'I really wouldn't recomended it and are you sure you're not brain dead because hello the reason why you even have the mask in the first place was to protect your Secret I.D if it got out sure it would be easier for your friends and your hot GF why you keep dissapearing but it would have crazy supervillains know where you live you moron'

Peter:' (sigh) You're right what was I thinking'

Symbiote:'You're welcome...so how do we beat Anti'

Peter:'I have no idea I barely managed to take him down because he had a host but now that he doesn't I...just don't know'

Symbiote:'...Wait...hold on'

Peter:'You figured somethimg out'

Symbiote:'What about Gene Clenser'

Peter:'But didn't I drip it down on the sink'

Symbiote:'Oh...now I'm the dumb one...wait how about we go to ESU'

Peter:'Wh-what Symbie I can't just steal'

Symbiote:'I know I know but do you have a better idea'

Peter:'...No'

Symbiote:'Then it's settled but seriously you should hurry up'

Peter:' Alright then'

Symbiote puts on Peter's mask,Peter jumps down and goes to ESU swinging at full speed

[Rykers Island]

Ned:You fought Spidey any insides on his identity

Beck:Nah but I hope the Parker kid is Spider-Man...believe me every guy in joint would know what do with him though

Behind Beck were a lot of guys that were taller then Beck and weren't showing much emotion

[Outside Midtown High]

Flash:Back off (attacks him with one of his canes only for crook #1 to easily grab it,yanks it away from Flash making him fall down)

Crook #1: (raises the cane in air) haha should have stayed in bed web stinker

Then a white web grabs the stick as it gets yanked revealing Spider-Man crouching on a lamp post

Spider-Man:Hahaha web stinker that's your aim material

Crook #2:Oooh then this guy is a fake (points an accusing finger at Flash,turns around and points another accusing finger at Spider-Man) that's the real spidey

Spider-Man:Ahhh the brains of the outfit (jumps at his side presenting the webbed cane to him) hold this for me genius

Symbiote:'Peter you're not really expecting a grown up guy to actually-

Crook #2 literally grabs it then couldn't get it off him

Symbiote:'...What just happened'

Spider-Man flips to the ground as he webs Flash's another cane as he falls down #1 charges at Spider-Man only for him to trip landing on his back cause Spider-Man had the crane in front of the crooks #2 charges behind Spider-Man with the webbed up crane only for Spider-Man to backflip and then kicks his back making crook #1 and #2 stuck together as the webbed up cane gets stuck with crook #1's back

Crook #1:Oh man

Spider-Man walks in front of them pushing them with only one finger making them fall down and the pictures were being taken like crazy

Symbiote:'...I lost faith in your generation right now'

Flash: (takes off his mask) See if anyone can pretend to be Spidey you guys will eat it up but there is only one genuine artifact

Reporter #1:You mean Peter Parker

Flash:Yeah...no this guy! (points his hands at Spider-Man)

Spider-Man:He's my biggest fan which is...sad really

Anti-Venom:I'LL SHOW YOU SAD

Out of nowhere Anti-Venom kicks Spider-Man to the Crooks car making the windows shatter and it moves making a schreeching Anti-Venom webs Spider-Man up all over his body except his mask

Anti-Venom:The sad little masked Super Hero soon to have no mask and noooo super (4 tentacles come out of his back) after I cure you,your identity will be revealed so I'll sit back and laugh while all your enemies attack Peter Parker!Leaving you powerless to defend yourself...or the ones you leave

Spider-Man merely widens his eyes Anti-Venom's tentacle return to him as he jumps at him

[ESU lab]

Ned:So they tell me you and Pete go way back

Eddie:Yeah we're like brothers.I known Pete my whole life and there is no way Peter Parker is Spider-Man

[Outside Midtown High]

Anti-Venom punches Spider-Man making the windows Anti-Venom could punch him again Spider-Man kicks his chin a few times before Anti-Venom grabs Spider-Man's mask as he tries to take it off which it did...sort of as the car rolled making the unmasked Peter have his head touch the ground as he was upside down.A mouth opens on Anti-Venom's chest eating the mask as he jumps to the rolled car

However to his surprise Spider-Man was then a web hits his eyes as Spider-Man managed to break free as his symbiote formed him another spidey -Venom roars in frustration as he rips the -Venom lands on the ground lifting the then Spider-Man was in front of him webbing his head as he sends him in the silver webs come from Anti-Venom's hands webbing the ground making him land -Man flips over the car as he webs a trash can yanking it making it crash onto Anti-Venom which hardly fazed him

Symbiote:'WHY DID YOU THINK THAT WOULD WORK'

Spider-Man:'I DON'T KNOW'

Anti-Venom merely smiles as he webs the car with his hands making the car crash onto Spider-Man sending him farther from -Venom jumps on the car forming a fist as he webs Spider-Man this time sending him to the Midtown fountain which was out of snow -Man shoots web cannonballs only for Anti-Venom to jump in the air then tries to punch Spider-Man which he dodges however Anti-Venom merely crushes the small -Man continues to fire web cannonballs at Anti-Venom only this time it keeps hitting him but it had no effect at all

Anti-Venom:What are those supposed to do

Spider-Man:Well they're supposed to hurt

Anti-Venom:Bright caliber!

Anti-Venom launches his web cannonballs to which Spider-Man leaps in the air trying to launch his web cannonball but unfortunately he got hit by one of Anti-Venom's web cannonballs sending him to the hard wall of -Venom jumps to punch Spider-Man to which he misses as Spider-Man backflips and web zips away from Anti-Venom webs Spider-Man's leg throwing and crashing him to a helicopter where a window falling Spider-Man webs himself back up as he sticks to the belly of the -Venom web zips onto the helicopter then he starts crawling and Spider-Man crawls Spider-Man and Anti-Venom were at the top of the helicopter as Anti-Venom punches Spider-Man

Anti-Venom destroys the helicopter rotor making it fall as he webs two walls bettwen him as the crashed copter is going straight on Spider-Man's Spider-Man managed to save himself and then uses his webs on the walls bettwen him to save the falling copter and fortunately it was he wasn't so lucky as Anti-Venom who was still holding onto his webs double kicks Spider-Man through the wall as he crashes to his classroom as he lands onto a school desk as he lies on his stomach

Spider-Man:Gah!Oof!Aaugh

Anti-Venom goes through the window as he sticks on the wall for a moment before he lets walks to Spider-Man as he grabs then gets thrown again to a wall in front of -Venom then grabs Spider-Man's neck as he goes to punch again he gets stopped for a moment

Gwen:No!

Anti-Venom: (turns around to see Gwen,Liz and Aaron Waren) well well this is quite a surprise

However accidently loosened his grip on Spider-Man which allowed him to break free as he jumps on Anti-Venom's head webbing his eyes as Anti-Venom roars

Spider-Man:One !

Aaron:Move along girls (gently but hurringly pushes Liz and notices Gwen wasn't moving) now miss Stacy!

Anti-Venom uses his tongue to get the web off him and he even eats which looked pretty disguisting

Anti-Venom:Mmmmm tasty

Anti-Venom grabs Spider-Man as he slams him down onto a desk which breaks in half however some chemicals break as some splash on Anti-Venom which kinda melts away his skin a little which felt like a sting to which he repairs Spider-Man noticed a candle and a chemical were about to touch each other as he quickly sticks to the wall above candle and the chemical touch other as it resulted a small explosion which bits of black come out of Spider-Man as he grits his teeth before it comes back to -Man quickly grabs Anti-Venom's head as smashes him to the wall where he was -Venom falls down to the floor before gets back up as he jumps punching Spider-Man as they end up to the next floor and he spins him around a few times before he throws Spider-Man through the window going -Venom runs after him as he smashes through the already broken window leaving a -Venom gets webbed as Spider-Man kicks his jaw sending him Spider-Man wasn't done as he jumps and webs a piece of the broken fountain throwing it against Anti-Venom as he gets through the wall leaving another -Man who was already falling web zips to the just now hole however 4 silver webs pulling him in

[scene change]

Principal: (evacuates the students) Procced quickly-

Some students and the principal and Aaron see Spider-Man get thrown to a Anti-Venom smashes the wall to which he leaves a small hole as he missed Spider-Man to which leaps then gets out leaving them alone

Anti-Venom:Why won't you let me cure you!

Spider-Man:By cure do you mean getting rid of my powers if so then you have no idea what you're doing

Anti-Venom:Trust me getting rid of you will prove I the better cure for this city

Spider-Man:A better think of yourself as a cure who kills criminals more of a disease if you ask me

Anti-Venom gets his hand out of the hole as anger features his face

[scene change]

Spider-Man gets send to the floor as he gets picked by the principal and see Anti-Venom hanging off the wall

Spider-Man:Thanks I'll...get out of your way now

Spider-Man jumps over the railing as Anti-Venom quickly follows firing web cannonballs as Spider-Man dodges them and shoots a web toward the stairs to stop his fall which -Venom tried to do the same thing but he wasn't fast enough as he flies past Spider-Man and he gets crashed on the ground -Man lands on his chest and he starts walking then his Spider-Sense tingles,he turns around and sees Anti-Venom rising as silver webs come from his skin as the webs get attached to the walls lifting Anti-Venom as he was glaring at Spider-Man could get away Anti-Venom grabs then throws him through the wall sending Spider-Man through the wall as he was sliding and goes through the remains of the -Man has trouble getting up however Anti-Venom jumps on him hitting his head several stops as he stands up and Spider-Man weakly opens his eyes as behind him he sees the students,teachers and the principal as well

Anti-Venom:And now to end this

Anti-Venom's fingers extend as he raises Spider-Man above seemed to happen for a while before what looked like smoke was coming out of Spider-Man's body while pieces of the costume were starting to fall on the ground with heavy thuds

Spider-Man:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The people were watching Spider-Man who was screaming in pain and agony as he couldn't do anything at all

Liz: (looks at Flash) Hey Flash can I borrow one of your canes

Flash:Uh why

Liz:To save Spider-Man

Flash:Wait what Liz have you lost it

Liz:There has to be something we can do do you want Spider-Man to die

Flash:Well no but-

Liz:Sorry about this (takes one of his canes and she runs to hit Anti-Venom) leave him alone! (hits him with Flash's cane)

Anti-Venom lets go of Spider-Man as he looks at Liz who was showing a bit of to both of them Spider-Man takes out the Gene Cleanser and shows it down on Anti-Venom's throat much to his -Venom managed to get Spider-Man off him however it was revealed that Gene Cleanser was empty

Anti-Venom:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Spider-Man jumps at Anti-Venom but with the last of his strength Anti-Venom backhands Spider-Man away from him as he was peeling from his normal size to his liquid form as he goes towards a he just gets to the drain Spider-Man tries to catch him with a web but he fails

Spider-Man:He got away

Symbiote:'Let me take over you look like you can barely walk'

Spider-Man:'Alright'

Spider-Man then changes to fires a web but before they could swing they look at Liz

Symbiote:Hey miss Allen thanks thanks for saving our lives we appreciate it

Liz:I-It was no problem really

Symbiote:No we're serious if you hadn't intervened we would be dead right now (swings away)

Unfortunately it was a little hard to swing as the 'curing' Peter had was transfered directly to Peter was more injured so they had to take control for now

[ESU lab]

Miles,Curt and Martha look at the Gene Cleansers as to which one of them was missing

Miles:A bottle of Gene Cleanser is missing...I'm afraid I have no choiche security has been well abysmal under your watch.I'm asking the University board to transfer the lab manager to me

Martha:But Curt build this lab you can't-

Miles:I'm sorry but I can

[Daily Bugle]

Ned:I only have two questions for you Betty you think Peter Parker is Spider-Man and would you go on a Saturday night

Jonah:Lee you only have 8 seconds to show me what you got on the web head!

[Jameson's office]

A TV was showing Peter in his original Spider-Man suit unmasked as he was walking with Gwen

Ned:So that Thompson kid told me Pete being in a halloween carnival so I dug up some security footage ok pause

The Tv replays back a little before it pauses

Ned:This is where the rumor must have started but come on would the real Spidey show his face in public

Symbiote:Thank you! 'and thank you Flash I cannot believe he actually saved your identity'

Peter:'I guess we owe him huh'

Symbiote:'Sadly yes by the way you alright'

Peter:'A little better I guess'

Symbiote:'Good to hear we guess that we're gonna take over your duties as Spider-Man for a while until you're fully healed'

Peter:'Preety much'

[scene change]

A newspaper lands on the ground as the picture shows half of Peter's face and half Spider-Man's face stuck together where a banned symbol was shown as the title was:PARKER INNOCENT SPIDER-MENACE STILL AT LARGE

Symbiote: (rolls his eyes) 'Innocent but still at large'

Peter:'Hey you can't win them all'

As Symbiote was walking to the streets they didn't notice the slimy form of Anti-Venom crawling around the sewers in a spider like position

[scene change]

George:I once though this whole masked vigilante thing was...problematic...but I've come to realize that if Spider-Man's identity ever got out...everyone he cared about would be in constant the man in the mask doesn't have something to hide but something to protect...wouldn't you agree

Symbiote:Ahm...yes sir

George then leaves his classroom as Symbiote stares where he left

Symbiote:'Did you get that feeling like he knows who you are'

Peter:'Yeah...I did'

######################################################################################################################

AN:I really hope you liked this chapter I tried really hard to make it look was supposed to come out a few days ago but some unexpected things happen and holy crap this chapter is even longer then chapter 2 I usual please review,favourite and follow it keeps me motivated to write this story

THE END


	10. Accomplices

Disclaimer:I do not own The Spectacular Spider-Man...wish I did

####################################################################################################################

In the middle of the night Black Cat keeps jumping a little in the shadows as she had her hook tied to her back as she stops jumping and she lands on a front of the window it reveals an office which looked like a regular office with 2 desks,computers,chairs etc…

Black cat lets go of her wire and brings something to which she sprays a small part of the window completely melts Cat jumps to a chair then a security guard opens a door turning on the he turned it on he saw nothing then he heads he didn't notice Black Cat who when the security guard left opens an air duct as she begins to stops and looks down as she sees a really big looking takes out her sprayer and sprays around the hall which reveal A RIDICILOUS AMOUNT OF LASERS that were even in criss cross like patterns

Black Cat: ' _Lasers_ (rolls her eyes) _how original_ '

Black Cat effortlessly makes her way past the lasers with agility that looks like you only seen on spy movies and she stops to a wall as she moves her hands on the wall before she presses her hand on some part of the wall as it moves and it's right side reveals a small square like computer with a hand showing on the Cat pulls a glove as she puts it on revealing visible touches the hand with a gloved one as the computer scans with a red light and then it turns green confirming the user

Computer:Identity confirmed .Menken

The criss cross pattern like security lasers deactivate and a door opens in front of walks to the opened door and inside she sees a black she could touch it a light dawns upon the room as she gets shocked realizing that she was turns around to see Hammerhead,Doctor Octopus,Vulture,Donald Menken,Patch,Roderick Kingsley and there were some random henchmen as well as they started walking towards her

Hammerhead:Trust me kid you don't want no part of this

Black Cat:Wow! Sorry I had no idea Tombstone was bidding

Hammerhead:Hey no harm no found kitten but this little chew toy is strictly for the big scat...cat

Black Cat leaves to the direction the villains came from as there was no way she could beat all of them at she leaves she looks at the case one last time before the door that happened the villains were sitting on chairs as bettwen them was a them was standing Menken and in front of him was a falcon like statue that barely reaches his waist and he was holding a hammer and the Menken's left were Ock,Vulture and his right were Patch and Kingsley

Menken:Now gentlemen before we begin the bidding the final bidder should arrive soon

Hammerhead:Wait a minute Menken you said that this was a closed auction

?:Nothing is closed for Silvio Manfredi's daughter.I thought you would have learned that by now...hamster

This was when Sable reveals herself with two men behind her as she was wearing a good looking dress.(AN:I won't bother to try to explain what she and the dress look like as you already seen her in the original episode so what's the point in explaining it then)

Hammerhead: (smirks) Heh little Sable all grown up I see

Hammerhead then gets up and he surprisingly pushes the chair in a gentlemen like fashion so that Sable can sit to which she did

Sable:A girl grows up fast in this company

Hammerhead:Yeah well welcome to the freak show

Menken: (hits the falcon statue with the wodden hammer) Gentlemen and ...lady you all know why we're here so shall we begin the bidding

Sable:It will make such a nice "Homecoming" gift for my father

Hammerhead:600

Sable:700

Hammerhead:800

Sable:900

Hammerhead:1 mil

Sable:1.5

Hammerhead:2

Patch:2 million dollars and one cent!

Kingsley:50 drag this out

I'm afraid that your biding exceds the amount in your biding account in fact it exceeds everyones

Kingsley:I'll transfer the balance from the bank opens in the morning

Sable:We'll do it too

Hammerhead:Yeah!

Menken:Then we'll resume tommorow night (hits the falcon statue with the wodden hammer)

[George's class]

George:Someone needs to watch your back that's why all our officers have partners in fields for example if and shared a squad car-

Peter:Can't I get a police dog instead you know for the extra IQ points

George: (walks to Peter's desk) Wisecracks don't save lives Pete...as I'm sure you know that

Symbiote:' _YUP George problably knows your secret if he can drop a hint like that_ '

Peter:' _How do you know_ '

Symbiote:' _I just know okay now if you excuse me I have to beat my arch nemesis that is the computer from Fifa on Playstation'_

Peter:' _Wait what?_ '

Symbiote:' _DIIIIIIIIIIIIIE_ ' (smashes the buttons like a madman)

Peter:' _Oooooookay?_ '

Hobbie then raises his hand to which George gives permission

Hobbie:-

The bell then rings

George:Sorry Hobbie hold thought

[scene change]

Peter unlocks his locker as he puts in his book and then picks out his spanish them was his OsBerry then comes over and sees it

Harry: (smiles) Dude is that an OsCorp OsBerry phone (takes it,opens it and clicks some buttons) GPS,internet and holographic display (a helicopter then appears glowing brightly with green before it dissapears) this is a prototype it's not even on the market yet!

Peter:Yeah your...dad gave it to me

Harry then frowns at Peter and was surprised

Peter:To...keep tracking me it's a menor and mentoree thing and-

Harry:It's cool Pete...I'm used to it

Harry then gives him back the phone as he walks away his shoulders then LIz appears behind Peter coming out of nowhere

Liz: (smiles) Peteeey! Italian or French

Peter:Spanish period

Symbiote:' (facepalms)'

Liz:Hello for our dinner tonight

Peter:Oh maan I-I promised I would stop by at the Bugle after school,but I'm sure I should be done and pick you up say somewhere about 7...ish

Liz:You'll be late,but if you show up this time I'll consider it a win (she then leaves towards her next class)

Symbiote:' _Honestly how can you not remember your girl's date_ '

Peter:' _And why can't you remind me of this'_

Symbiote _:'I wanna see you suffer bro'_

Peter:' _Why'_

Symbiote:' _It's so much fun'_

Peter:' _Aren't you supposed to play against your opponet Fifa or whatever it's called_ '

Symbiote:' _I whoped it's butt'_

[Daily Bugle]

Spider-Man swings by the Bugle as he fires another web and he flips over the window which had a stuff in Symbiote then changes his Spider-Man suit to his normal then he hears Jameson scream in his office

[JJ's office]

Jameson was walking around in his office as Foswell was sitting on a chair and Robbie was just standing around on a corner

AND FURTHER MORE NO

Foswell:But boss Silvio Silvermane is getting out of prison this month and the auctions are that he's taken his criminal empire from the Big Man

Jonah:Foswell you got Silvermane on the brain! I'm not risking another dime on this story (sits on his chair) the guy wins on his puts for Silvermane expose 12 years ago...and all he's gotten since is lazy

Foswell then gets up leaving the office clearly upset that his boss doesn't believe walks Peter who heard everyone who were on the same level did even without enhanced then follows Foswell as he was standing close to an elevator

Peter:Uh I uh couldn't help overhearing the...you know the Jonah wanted pictures for your Silvermane Big Man story

Foswell:Not sure if there even is a story anymore

Peter:' _Not sure if there is a story as well,but if the Big Man is involved I want in_ '

Peter then shows his camera to Foswell

Peter:Maybe the pictures will change the Jollywods mind

[Manhattan High Rise]

The villains save for Kingsley all take their seats sitting in the same position as when Patch was about to go in two guards who had sniper guns stood across with an X like patterm

Patch:Hey what gives! I'm here to bid for my boss

Menken:Your mystery employer withdrew all your money into the bidding account

Hammerhead:Beat it small fry

Patch then leaves as the door behind him closes

[scene change]

Peter was hiding in a valley with his camera as he zooms it close to Manhattan then sees Patch coming out of the building

Peter:'H _ey I know that guy...Spidey does anyway'_

Patch then walks to Peter as he takes off his fake beard and his fake hair with an eyepatch revealing Foswell

Foswell:Hey Pete thanks for meeting me

Peter:' _Does everyone have a Secret Identity!'_

Foswell then digs his pocket as he reveals a small vokey tokey resting in his palm

[Bidding room]

Menken:Now I believe Kingsley's last bid was 50 million

Sable:51 million

Hammerhead:52

Kingsley:55

[scene change]

Unknown to everyone their bidding was able to be heard by Peter and Foswell to the small vokey tokey

Foswell:Heh 'Patch' planted a bug on Menken

Peter:That's great but...why should we care?

Foswell then gives Peter a document from his jacket as he then looks at Peter and starts explaining

Foswell:Silvio Manfredi ran this town...until the feds put him away and the Big Man took over,but now that Silvermane is getting out of jail there will be a gang war for the control of the 's old God vs the Big Man's status quo vs Doc Ock's mutant weirdos in costumes

While Foswell was explaining this Peter opens the document as there were 3 pictures he was holding first one showed a picture of Silvermane behind bars as there were words second one showed a picture of a shadow and in the middle was a question mark of who was the Big the last showed Doc Ock with his tentacles and his brown trench coat and all

Peter:What exactly are they bidding on

Foswell:The keys for the specs for mass producer of Rhino armoured super merceneries!

Peter: _'Starting to see why we should care'_

[Bidding room]

Hammerhead:A 100 mil (smirks) top that princess

Sable:125

Kingsley:500 000 million

Hammerhead and Sable look at Kingsley with surprised eyes as he was sitting there with a smug look

Menken:I have a bid consisting of 500 000 going once...going twice

Nothing was said in the room as Kingsley's bid was too high for anyone to counter so they could only watch

Menken: (hits the hammer) Sold to Roderick Kingsley

Everyone who was bidding starts the leaving the room except the winner and Menken

[scene change]

Peter:Doesn't this Kingsley guy own a perfume company?How is he invloed in all of this

Foswell:Wh-I don't know sshhhhhh

They could hear Menken's voice now

Menken: you may claim the jump specs at one hour in Tribeca Warehouse 116th Hudson Street

Peter:I-I should go now you know to score some prime time pics for the Bugle

Foswell:Alright but keep your distance kid I'm calling the cops so I don't want you caught in the crossfire!

By then Peter was already running to the destination

[Tribeca Warehouse]

Menken pulls a green square like chip from a laptop as he puts it in a small briefcase closing it and he gives it to then goes in the backseat of the car with his two chubby henchmen they left the warehouse Spider-Man was already crouching on a big fat O enough the rest of the sign was already glowing green spelling just then a police car shows up as Kingsley's car hit the police by this one of his men drives backwards but another police car shows up as both of the cars were then steps out with a gun in hand

George:Step out of the limo with your hands up!

Spider-Man:' _Well that's a relief maybe I might make it with my date with Liz after all_ (starts taking pictures)

Symbiote:' _Don't say that you moron!'_

Just then a white helicopter comes out behind Spider-Man

Symbiote:' _WHAT DID I JUST SAY'_

The mysterious helicopter fires missles at the police which instead of explosion it manifested as knockout gas making all the police force -Man then jumps but he webs his camera to the O he got there he opens the door but he immediately got kicked in the chest as he crashes through a glassed window roughly landing on wodden helicopter fires more knockout gas trying to hit Kinglsey but to no avail however he was having difficulty doing then the helicopter started shooting guns making the car go on three men started leaving while one was trying to take down the copter with a oddly Sable Manfredi comes out leaping in air in a sliver like costume with acrobatic agility flexing her body as she bruttaly kicks one of the one tries to punch her but she sweep kicks was the last one left but Sable planted her foot on his chest getting on the ground on his back

Kingsley:S-Sable Manfredi?!

Sable only kicked him in the face before she plants her foot on his chest again

Sable:Call me...Silver Sable I believe you have something for my father

Kingsley:B-But we one for this fair and-

Silver Sable then brings a gun which fires staples about the size of his head purposely missing hitting the ground then gives her the specs without a word still then jumps to the white helicopter as she hangs on to then Spider-Man webs on to heavy box above the copter as Sable tries to shoot Spider-Man but only for him to flip away as he manages to succesfully web the specs away from Sable and he lands on the enhanced Spider-Sense tingles as he backflips away from Hammerhead who came out of nowhere as his head hits Kingsley's car as the burned car goes to the water

Spider-Man:And all this time I thought they called you Hammerhead because you had a thing for sharks

Hammerhead: (knocks his head with an arm as it makes loud bangs) Steel plated

Hammerhead cracks his knuckles as he charges at Spider-Man as he easily jumps over but to his surprise Hammerhead quickly turns around and he grabs Spider-Man as he sends him to a police car with shattered windows and a huge dent

Spider-Man:Ugh!

Hammerhead then charges again and brutally punches Spider-Man in the gut

Spider-Man:Doh!Oof!Gah!

Hammerhead then bangs his head on Spider-Man so hard that he was send in the air and he lands on wodden Foswell was watching the whole time

Foswell:Oooooof

Hammerhead then walks to Spider-Man as he grabs his costume and punches him again and then he takes the specs

Hammerhead:I said it before and I'll say it again don't mess with the big dogs

He then hears the the copter as he turns around seeing Sable hanging on it

Silver Sable:For me you shouldn't have

Hammerhead:I didn't!

Silver Sable:Some things never change

Silver Sable launches a missle at Hammerhead who rolls on the ground as he he got past Kingsley who finally managed to get up as he starts running away from the fight

Kingsley:Get me out of here!

When he was gone Silver Sable got in front of Hammerhead as she grabs him and throws to a wall

Hammerhead:Doh!

The case bounced itself off of him as Sable catches she didn't notice Hammerhead's Luitenant driving the car as she opens the door which hits Sable as she hits the ground hard but the case lands on the ground away from Luitenant runs over to Hammerhead

Hammerhead:Not me the box!

Hammerhead and Silver Sable both get up as they run up to the box and they jump at they could land it Spider-Man webs up the box as he was crouching on a heavy box above them

Spider-Man:While I'm tempted for you two to take each other out and don't get me started on the enterteinment value of kick Rhino in radio city I'm thinking of keeping this tech under wraps

Spider-Man then fires his web as he was swinging but Silver Sable takes out ninja shurikens from her pocket as she fires them which cuts Spider-Man's white copter then starts firing guns at Spider-Man but he web zips to the top of the warehouse as he starts running still holding the box

Spider-Man:' _At least Doc Ock decided not to play'_

[scene change]

Two men were sitting on a bench near a bridge at they were Rhino in an overgrown fedora even wearing a hat and Doc Ock who was wearing a lab coat as one of his tentacles as one of them rest on Rhino's shoulder

Doc Ock:Indeed I just wanted you to know…

[Tribeca Warehouse]

While Spider-Man was still dodging with the bullets in mid air Silver Sable launches a bolo at Spider-Man as he was caught in it as he lands on a police car leaving a huge dent as the box bounces off him and it lands in beetwen Hammerhead and Silver of them waste no time as they Sable fires another bola at Hammerhead but he punches it shattering it

Hammerhead:Still using the same dirty tricks

Silver Sable:Oh I got new ones too

Silver Sable then jumps as she kicks Hammerhead's head but she bounces off

Hammerhead:You're good princess

Silver Sable then does the same thing ending with the same result

Silver Sable:I had a good teacher

At this point Spider-Man was only watching as he broke out of the binding just as when he was caught in Sable then uses the same move but this time she tries to punch him which caused a bang as she backs away holding her hand in pain

Silver Sable:Gah! And that's why I broke up with you I could never get anything through your thick skull

Hammerhead:Where my skull remembers is that I dumbed you

Spider-Man then webs up the case as he catches it

Spider-Man:Wow wow wow you two dated...ew

Silver Sable:He keeps getting in the way...how about we partner up one last time just to get him out of the equation

Hammerhead:Finally something we can agree on

Silver Sable then leaps towards Spider-Man as she tries to kick him with acrobatic agility but he used his own enhanced agility,speed and Spider-Sense to block and dodge her attacks as he jumps back a little bit

Spider-Man:Wow Hammy what did you even see in her

Symbiote:' _I don't wanna know I'm too terrified to find out'_

Hammerhead then charges at Spider-Man from behind with his head but Spider-Man jumps away from him as he turns around seeing both of them standing

Hammerhead:We had a lot in common like hating spiders

Spider-Man then twists his body as he jumps in midair kicking the box and he webs both of them forcefully hit each then webs them up as they were stuck together while he lands on their heads

Spider-Man:So glad I can bring you two together

Symbiote:' _I'm too terriefied to find out'_

Both of them try to 'm not'get out of the webbing and Spider-Man then opens the box and then he was completely confused and surprised

Spider-Man:Empty?

Silver Sable/Hammerhead:Empty?!

The white helicopter then comes out as it starts shooting guns again as Spider-Man leaps out of the way but the guns destroyed the fake box and Spider-Man then sticks to a wall as he starts running as he continues to dodge the bullets

Silver Sable:Kingsley...he tricked us!

Hammerhead:He tricked you! Handed you the empty box while he has the real gismo

Then a knife comes out her arm as she cuts the then lands on Hammerhead's chest tugging his business she then does a twisted backflip as she jumps and then grabs her helicopter as she leaves the 's luitenant then comes with the car as Hammerhead then goes in and he leaves as -Man then swings up to the top of the warehouse as he webs his camera back to then Foswell comes out of hiding seeing Spider-Man as he jumps in the air and he swings

Spider-Man:Sorry gotta swing!

Foswell then was the only one standing at the warehouse which was going on fire

Foswell:And there goes my story…

[scene change]

A really cool looking red car drives on the dark streets and then it drives to a really tall looking parking car drives all the way up and when it did the door automatically opens it self as the angle was higher then a normal driver then comes out revealing itself to be Roderick Kingsley holding the real specs

Kingsley:Heh the good old bait and switch sometimes the classics really are the best

While he was busy walking and looking at the box he noticed that he bumped into something and to his shock he saw the Rhino himself standing in front of him and he looked mad

Kingsley:You!

Rhino:The one and only...and I plan on keeping it that way

Rhino then slowly starts walking to Kingsley as he was backing away from Rhino holding the specs for his dear then stops as he stomps on the ground creating a shockwave which sends KIngsley falling but he just barely managed to save himself however the box was falling even further,but just then it was caught by Silver Sable hanging onto her copter

Silver Sable:Hate to horn in but-

Before she even knew it she was tackled by Hammerhead as both of them were rolling at the top of the garage

Rhino:Hey!

Then a traffic cone lands on his around he saw it was Spider-Man who did as he was crouching behind him on a car

Spider-Man:Hey I got the thing on the thing what do I win

Rhino:You!

Spider-Man:I win me! That makes no sense

Rhino then shakes off the traffic cone as he charges at Spider-Man but he easily dodges as he jumps in the with Hammerhead and Silver Sable as she tries to spin kick Hammerhead

Silver Sable:New York will belong to Silvermane!

Hammerhead then tries to punch her but she twists her body as she goes behind Hammerhead

Hammerhead:To the Big Man!

Spider-Man then lands on the ground looking at them

Spider-Man:' _Good let them hug it out I got bigger and uglier problems to deal with it_ ' Wow!

Wow was right as he bends himself backwards when car missed him as Rhino threw then looks up as he sees Rhino who jumped in the air was too close for him to dodge

Spider-Man:' _Oh this is gonna hurt'_

Rhino then body slams on Spider-Man as both of them were send to a level beneath the top

Back with Hammerhead and Silver Sable as both of them were still duking at one luitenant was driving to the top and when she did she turned the car to an 90 degree angle hitting Silver Sable sending her rolling

Silver Sable:Doh!

Hammerhead then grabs the specs from her as he goes inside the car and they were driving female villain then runs to her copter as she does several flips before going down as the momentum helped with that

Back with Spider-Man and Rhino as Rhino was holding Spider-Man tugging his costume lifting his surprise he then sees Hammerhead and his luitenant were driving at mad speed towards then throws Spider-Man to the car causing large cracks at the window in front and at the same time a giant staple was fired destroying a tire knocking out the luitenant as the car was going out of control crashing on a pillar which sends Spider-Man falling before he quickly webs himself back Sable then walks to the nearly destroyed old fashioned car

Silver Sable:Sorry Hamster but you shouldn't have taken my drive

Hammerhead then quikcly opens the door hitting her hard enough to fall on the ground and then he gets up walking away

Hammerhead:My drive-I mean the Big Man's drive

Hammerhead then punched in the face by Rhino making him crash through a pillar behind him

Rhino:No one's drive!

Rhino then runs to Hammerhead as he tries to pick up the specs but due to Hammerhead's smaller size it was quite hard

.Rhinos!

Hammerhead then hits Rhino in the face with his head several times making Rhino stumble backwards before a rocket was fired making Rhino go to another level beneath while Hammerhead was still on the same level and was lying face Sable then walks to Hammerhead as she was holding a missle launcher

Silver Sable: (smiles) Don't you just hate being interrupted

(AN:I know that feeling too well)

Back on the lower level Rhino gets up holding his head but Spider-Man was above him sticking there

Spider-Man:So needle nose just to be clear you want to destroy the specs too

Rhino: (turns around) Yeah I don't need no competition

Spider-Man:I know I'll regret this but...do you wanna partner up

Rhino:...BWAHAHAHAHAhahaha...okay,but first we get them down here

Rhino then charges at pillar behind him punching it which sends Hammerhead down with them who was still holding the specs

Spider-Man: (jumps down on the ground) Not really big on the subtles are you

Rhino merely shrugs his shoulders

Hammerhead then gets up from the ground as he starts running from the super powered teenager and the powerful Rhino armoured man but Spider-Man webs Hammerhead's back as the shirt gets ripped but the specs bounce off Sable then arrives in the battlefield as she flips on Rhino's horn and she catches the then brings out her giant gun which fires staples at Rhino but he was countinueing to walk toward her as the staples kept bouncing off of then the staples run out

Rhino:I want that drive get the point (points to his horn)

Symbiote:' (facepalms)'

Spider-Man:Look if we're gonna work together you seriously need to get a better material

The helicopter shows up out of nowhere in the air as it starts shooting guns at Rhino but Spider-Man jumps at the wall above was getting pushed back but not due to the pain but due to being so many guns and not to mention really -Man then webs up the front window of the man who was shooting could not see anything so then he goes away and Spider-Man then tries to web up the specs but Silver Sable shoots a gun which destroys the then sneaks up on the female villain as he grabs the specs and starts running away but Silver Sable then jumps as she kicks Hammerhead's back

Hammerhead:Doh!

Spider-Man:Man they have issues

Rhino:Yeah...wanna get in there

Spider-Man:Hey I'm a proffesional fest

Rhino then grabs Spider-Man as he throws him to Silver Sable

Spider-Man:Booyakashaaa!

Silver Sable could not react fast enough as she was tackled by Spider-Man on the ground but the specs bounces off of her which get send to Rhino as he stomps the specs destroying it

Spider-Man:Hey good work partner

Rhino:Sorry but I'm dismembering our partnership

Rhino then tries to punch Spider-Man but he backflips away which sends Rhino a few more levels below but Spider-Man comes behind Rhino webbed upside down

Spider-Man:What no high fives no humbajas! I am shocked SHOCKED I tell you

Rhino:Nnnrghhh

Back with Silver Sable and Hammerhead

Silver Sable:Daddy was so right firing you

Hammerhead:That's what I get for taking pity on the boss's daughter

Silver Sable:Ggrrrrrrnghhh!

Before something else between them could happen giant cracks appear below them as it was obvious that the parking garage was starting to crush down on Sable then leaps in the air as she hangs on her 's driver then wakes up as she realized quickly what was happening as Hammerhead jumps in the car and she starts driving as fast she could which destroys the railing in front of them and they roughly land on a nearby building

Back with Spider-Man and Rhino as Rhino tries to punch Spider-Man but ends up hitting the pillar instead as Spider-Man leaps behind the Rhino

Spider-Man:Missed again

Rhino:Not aiming at you

Spider-Man then puts two and two together as he realized what's happening as he and Rhino try to stop the collapsing garage

Spider-Man: _'Please don't tell me I fell for the same gag I once used on Shocker'_

Symbiote:' _I'm afraid you did…'_

The garage then crashes down on them creating a devastating crash creating huge police then finally arrives at the crashed down garage as they see Rhino getting up throwing a then knockout gas missles get fired at him and Rhino tries to run but it was too late as he goes uncounscious to the green then Symbiote rises up as they walk to Captain Stacy

George:Got the idea from miss Manfredi I figured if it worked on me it should do the same thing for them

Symbiote:Good call

George:Hey...it never hurts to have someone watch your least that's what I tell to my students

Symbiote then launches their black web at a building before looking at the Captain

Symbiote:Those...must be some lucky students

Symbiote then starts swinging away

Symbiote:' _We're calling it he knows'_

[Manhattan High Rise]

Menken:I'm sorry we sold you the it was your refunds

Menken then ends the call with Kingsley as he then dials up the number calling someone else

[Elsewhere]

Someone then clicks the accept button on a dialing machine

?: **Yes**

Menken: **Everything went exactly as planned**

This mysterious person who was talking to Menken was Norman Osborn himself in his office !

Norman: **Good so no one knows that you gave Kingsley the fake drive in the first place**

Menken:N **o sir you have a half a billion dollars on a unmarked account and use as you see fit plus the original to resell later you may use for yourself**

Norman: **Very good**

Norman then puts the real chip in the high tech briefcase closing it while Menken on the other side leaves the building

[Liz's hotel apartment room]

Peter and Liz were stadning in front of each other at her door with Liz in her pijamas and Peter still in his jacket

Peter:Liz I am so...so sorry but I have pictures to prove that I was helping

Liz then puts her hand on Peter's mouth shutting him up however she did not seem angry at all

Liz:I'm not mad ok sure it's too late to go out but hey at least you showed this time (she then kisses his cheek)

Peter:I..kinda don't deserve you

Symbiote: _'YES YOU DO'_

Liz:You kinda don't...but we'll work on that later

Symbiote:' _YOU BETTER I DON'T WANT MY BOI TO BE SINGLE'_

She then goes to her room as she closes it and Peter starts walking home

Peter:' _Man Liz is...so cool'_

Symbiote: _'I know right she would be cooler if she played video games'_

Peter:' (sighs)'

[Jonah's next day]

AND WAR THIS JUMP SPECS THAT THE POLICE REPORT SAYS THAT SPIDER-MAN WAS WORKING TOGETHER WITH SPIDEY THAT'S OUR STORY

Just then Peter arrives

Peter:They're the same story actually.I got the pictures with Rhino and Spidey working together fighting Hammerhead and Silver Sable to stop the jump specs and prevent a gang war

Jameson:They were?! They did?

Peter then gives him the pictures to Jameson as he was looking at the pictures back and forth

Jameson:Foswell where's that story!

Jameson then picks up Foswell's paper as he was mumbling some words before looking at them

Jameson:WHAT DO YOU WANT ANOTHER PULITZER I HAVE BREAKING STORY TO DO OOUUUUUUUUUUUT!

Symbiote:' _I don't who's worse when it comes to screaming Sally or this guy'_

 **####################################################################################################################**

 **Jesus Christ I had no idea this would take me so long to write this chapter**

 **Anyway I hope you guys liked this so please review,favourite and follow this story.I appreciate it**

 **THE END**


	11. Probable Cause

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Spectacular Spider-Man**

 **####################################################################################################################**

In an abonded warehouse a green blast covers up a hole above as below was Shocker looking like fighting someone in a high tech suit who kept bouncing around the walls and ceilings as Shocker tried to blast but the armoured foe kept bouncing...literally

Shocker:Wow there hedgehog you're jumpier then a frog on Texas tarland

The fast and bouncy foe bounces behind a pillar hitting Shocker's back making him jump a little bit

Shocker:I'll reckon you got lucky Richochet won't happen again

This time Shocker turns around firing his green blasters this managing to hit Ricochet sending him to a wall as he then falls onto some rocks falling above him Shocker jumps backwards in time as a giant in another high tech suit similiar to fires another green blast at the giant which dodges and then throws an enourmous generator at Shocker to which he succesfully blasts it blowing it to then gets up bouncing on the giant before bouncing everywhere in the warehouse as Shocker tried to blast this proved to be a distraction as the giant grabs a steal beam hitting anything else could happen Tinkerer steps in walking to the group

Tinkrer:Time! You see my skill enhancmants suits work perfectly

He then walks to Ricochet tinkering with some things in the suit as a few beeps were heard

Tinkerer:And a slight adjusment to your kinetic energy regulator will put even more Ric...in your ochet

Shocker then takes off his mask revealing Montana

Montana:Heh nice moves partners

Ricochet and the giant take off their mask revealing Fancy Dan and Ox

Fancy Dan:Thanks

Tinkerer:So Ox if Montana is Shocker and Fancy Dan is Ricochet then what are you-

Ox:Ox

Tinkerer:...Fair enough

Montana then turns around facing a shadow

Montana:Well chief what do you think

This shadow was none other Tombstone or Lincoln as he steps out

Tombstone:I like what I see

[scene change]

Tombstone dresses up on his usual attire althrough he was wearing a blue dark then Hammerhead opens the door looking really angry

Hammerhead:You went to the Enforcers!

Tombstone:Good morning Hammerhead

Hammerhead:Since when does a Big Man go straight for the hired help!

Tombstone:Silvermane is getting released from prison and Doctor Octopus is the gang war on horizon I must build my war chest

Hammerhead:Why am I suddenly out of the loop!

Tombstone then walks to a giant speeding bag starting to punch it

Tombstone:After the oil tank fiasco (punches) and the Rhino specs eposition failure (punches) I assume you had too much on your plate (punches) especially (punches) since job 1 was creating Super Villains to distract Spider-Man

Hammerhead:With all the freaks running around Spidey is distracted enough! Why spend on money when we can get for free

Tombstone:Control

This time Tombstone punches the bag so hard that the sand starts leaving the box gushing out of it as it spreads on the floor as Tombstone walks past Hammerhead

Tombstone:You used to know the door on your way out

[scene change]

Spider-Man leaps in the air firing a web on the building as he goes higher and then he flips as he swings again this time going low on the streets before doing several flips in the air as he was now in Midtown High backyard

Spider-Man:' _Ah life is so sweet the old Peter Parker would have been stuck in that traffic jam but not the Spectacular Spider-Man'_

His Symbiote then changes from his costume to his regular clothes as Peter starts walking to his high school

[scene change]

In the football field Flash was holding the ball when Sha Shan walks to his direction

Flash:Hey Sha Shan wanna see a pass that's gonna have us stay in the championships

Sha Shan: (walks past him) Not really

Flash who was upset throws the ball at Hobbie but the ball went too high as it bounces a little before landing on the same area that Peter changed from but he was already long gone

Flash:Hey Brown go get the ball !

[George's class]

George:Alright time to chose partners for tonight's police ride this is an educational row seat of how the police operates...not a social activity and no arguments of who rides with are in the hat (points to the police in a backwards position as it had papers)

After some complaining the students get first was Hobbie but before he could pick Flash then tackles him being on the front now

Flash:Sorry Hobs but I got my first shot (picks up the paper) at-Harry Osborn! Wait I want a duo over

Sha Shan: (picks up the paper) Hobby Brown

Hobbie:-

Flash:Don' it

Now it was Liz's turn but she turns around to Peter giving him "wish me luck"

Symbiote: _'Please be him,please be him'_

Liz: (picks up the paper) Gwen Stacy…

Symbiote:'O_O…. _ooooooh this is not gonna end well'_

Mary Jane: (picks up the paper) Mark Allen

Symbiote:' _Ulala this should be interesting'_

Peter:' _You got that right'_

Sally: (picks up the paper and crumbles it) Eh...it says Rand Robertson

Flash:Rand's not even in this class

Sally:Fine it says Puny Parker are you happy now!

Peter bangs his head on the chair

Symbiote:'O_O… _..AAAAAARRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHH_ (jumps on a imaginary lava) _AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHH'_

[scene change]

Spider-Man was swinging in the air still having wide eyes

Spider-Man:' _I sometimes cannot believe I used to have a crush on this girl'_

Symbiote:' _I am sometimes embarrased of permanetely bonding with you I mean SERIOUSLY what did you even saw in her'_

Peter: _'I don't even know anymore'_

However he notices that there was a hole in the roof of the Metro Bank

[Outside Midtown]

Hobby and Sha Shan enter the backseat of a police car having two random cops go at the front while Flash was still upset

George:Flash,Harry you're with Sargant Carter and officer Dewolf

Both highschoolers get at the backseat and DeWolf looks at the opened window

DeWolf:So you two rookies ready

Harry:Let the thrills begin

Flash:Thrills?Please they're not taking us anywhere cool not with Norman Osborn spawn in the car

Harry merely frowns at this

Flash:Besides cops don't handle the real threats anymore Spider-Man takes down all the genuine big bads

Both cops get in the front seat as the car started driving

DeWolf:What makes you think your costume switching vigilante isn't the big bad himself

Sargant:Oh come on DeWollf kid is just saying whatever he's thinking

DeWollf:Look Sarg we've ben through this Spider-Man means well...problably,but when he takes the law into his own hands he goes too far

Sargant:' _If you ask me Spidey hasn't gone far enough…'_

(AN:The one thing I never understood from that episode is when Sargant said that out loud DeWolf didn't even bother to try and ask him what did he mean by that like seriously you known this guy writers know how long and yet she didn't find his change of tone weird? What the heck)

[Inside Metro Bank]

Spider-Man was sticking to a ceiling seeing Shocker breaking through the vault and then he jumps down and Shocker turns around

Spider-Man:Bank heist really? Isn't that a bit beneath you

Shocker:Nothing wrong with the good heist if it takes worth our while

Spider-Man:Our while?

His Spider-Sense tingles as he backflips over the armoured Ox however he gets kicked in the back by Ricochet and then blasted by Shocker as Ox punches him to a wall leaing a dent

Shocker:Bug meet the new Enforcers

[Outside Midtown]

Mark and MJ get to the backseat in their car smiling before and Liz now get to their own as George was standing

Gwen:Great field trip dad (sarcasm)

George was merely amused by looks from his behind seeing Sally with her arms crossed

Sally:Great now I'm stuck with the king geek who's late and the teacher no offense

[Inside Mentral Bank]

Spider-Man sticks to a wall avoiding Shocker's blast

Spider-Man:The new Enforcers hehehe oh you gotta love those heart reunion shows

Shocker:Enough Ox you're up

Ox throws a table at Spider-Man but he leaps away on the ground

Shokcer:Ricochet go!

Ricochet tries to spin kick Spider-Man but he dodges in time but Ricochet bounces on a ceiling then a wall

Spider-Man:Ox?Ricochet?Ok those names might sound cool back in the wrench-

Symbiote:' _Actually they still do'_

Ox tries to smash smash Spider-Man but jumps away as Spider-Man webs Ox's face but he gets kicked by Ricochet again and Ox grabs and throws him to a wall

Ricochet:We're just getting started Spidey

Shocker then tries to blast him but Spider-Man jumps in the air dodging the blast as he webs Schoker's arm but Ricochet jumps and punches Spider-Man sending him to a wall... was about to blast him but Ox points to the money bags he was holding

Ox:Nuh uh

Shocker:Ox is right we have a strict time table I reckon we will have to squash you later bug

The new Enforcers were starting to leave when Shocker turns around seeing Spider-Man struggling to get up

Shocker:Well maybe just one for the road

Shocker then blasts the roof above Spider-Man which the rocks fall down on him

Shocker:Hahahaha

[Norman's living room]

Norman was holding a strange wodden mask while Hammerhead was sitting on a comfy chair

Norman:It's pre colombian some believe that the wearer takes on the personality of the mask

Man wants another Super deal as in

Norman:Happy to obliege

Norman then pulls out a drawer from his desk taking out a hammer and a needle

Norman:I have a new scientist to oversee the project someone who's...temperment is more in line with these vendenvras

While he was speaking Norman puts the needle on a wall hitting the needle making it stuck

Norman:Someone who understands how the world works today and isn't afraid to make it his

Norman then puts the hole of the mask mask on the needle and he then turns around facing Hammerhead

Norman:I'm presuming your line of work are those the qualities it takes to be...in doubt the Big Man has those qualities and I'm sure he knows you have those same qualities as well

[Outside Midtown]

Peter has finally arrived with George opening the police door with an impatient Sally

Sally:You're late

Peter:Oh I uh...I

Symbiote:' _You fell down the stairs'_

George:Crashed your bike

Peter:I-I yeah I-I crashed my bike

Symbiote:' _George come on that didn't even sound funny'_

Peter then gets in the backseat with George waiting

Sally:What!Back there!You mean I have to sit next to him too!

[scene change]

Meanwhile with Mark and Mary Jane

Mark:So...Mary Jane who would you really partner up with

Mary Jane:Well I'm not really a partner person

Mark:Pssh I hear ya I mean everyone's always bumbed out about who goes with who

Mary Jane:Yeah as if the night out has to be life 's wrong with having a little fun

Mark:Nah that you mention it chika we should show them how's it done right

Mary Jane:A date,but not a date date

Cop #1:Are we in a ride along or in a ride along ride along

[Inside Mentro Bank]

Harry:A real bank robbery you gotta admit this is cool

Flash:No osbrat this is boring a robbery in progress would be cool

Then in the middle of the destruction DeWolf comes across a familiar looking spider web

DeWolf:Captain I knew Spider-Man couldn't be trusted

Back with the group

Sally:This mess is all your fault

Symbiote:' _WHAT YOU WANNA GO WELL I'M READY-_

Peter:' _Shut up'_ Wh-Me I-I would never rob a bank

Sally:Not this you social order you cross clicked lines and put some geek spell on Liz and now at M cube knows their Flash is trying to date a nerd and she keeps saying no .No ffense Flash

Peter:Oooh that mess uhh sorry

Back with the police

George:Nah damage doesn't fit Spidey I guessing he fought someone here

Flash:Go Spidey!

George:What's this?

George then walks to a heavy box as he moves it revealing a hole which revealed a...dry cleaners room?

George:This door leads right next to the dry cleaners next roon the perps tried to hide the owner and find out if anything's missing

Peter:' _Dry cleaners?Why would the New Enforcers rob a dry cleaners'_

[scene change]

A truck was driving to a building as it stopped and at the back opens revealing Montana,Fancy Dan and Ox in police uniforms holding a box with wheels

Montana:Incoming shipment (opens the box revealing mulas)

[scene change]

With Liz and Gwen...oh boy

Liz:So uh...Gwen you and Harry seem to be getting along looks like a great guy and on my opinion I think you two look really good together

Gwen:Yeah we're...great...I-I-I think you and Peter make a great couple today

Liz:Weeeell there are some...problems between us but nothing to be worried about really

[scene change]

The new Enforcers in disguise were rolling the bo across the halls when a guard steps in

Guard #1:Hey wowowowow wrong direction you're gonna have to-

The guard then kicked by Fancy Dan as two more guards heard the commotion but they got kicked as well and Fancy Dan lands on several computers and each of them revealed security Montana joins in by holding a kill switch before ripping out the wires

Montana:Elevator kill switch disabled you got the monitor link redirected (turns to Ox)

Ox:Uh huh (clicks some buttons which disables all cameras)

Fancy Dan:Party time boys (flips to the box) let's get fancy

Ox opens the box revealing the mulas however picks it up revealing to be plastic the whole as underneath it were their suits

[Outside Mentral Bank]

Everyone was exiting the bank when one of the officers held out a cellphone to the captain

Officer:Captain it's the owner of the dry cleaners

George then picks up the phone starting the conversation while the partners were exiting and the last ones were Flash who pushes Harry a little

Harry:Look what gives I thought we got over the geek torment thing last fall

Flash:We did till you ditched the team right before play os to go to Europe with steped up when we won the state course if I had a guy with your speed I might have been able to get the winning pass sooner and I wouldn't have taken this hit (holds his injured leg)

Harry: (whispers) Y-Yeah th-the thing is I was drinking this stuff...Globulin Green and it got bad and I...had to go away

Flash then heard this as he widens his eyes in disbelief

Flash: (whispers) You were playing...juiced! (pulls his colar) do you know what this means if anyone found out you got juiced in the games we played we're gonna be disqulafied along with our championship! (pushes Harry to the closed door) I messed up my knee for nothing

Harry only hangs his head down

[scene change]

The Enforcers were just casually walking the halls when a guard with a gun points to them

Guard:Stop right there!

Shocker only blasts the guard as two other ones were going to the computers

Female guard:They're heading for the fault elevator hit the kill switch!

The male presses the button a few times but nothing was working

Other guard:It's not working!

Ox then walks to them as he throws them behind a wall knocking them Enforcers then walk to an elevator descending down going down to the lowest level

Ox:Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm Spider-Man hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm Spider-Man

His teammates only look at him weirdly

Ox:It's catchy

[scene change]

George's car stops at the same building the Enforcers as Peter and Sally step out and George joins them as well

George:The dry cleaner had a contract with the lawder federal reserve busting in through the bank the thief send us at the wrong direction giving them enough time to make their department brought in a mobile command center you two should be safe there (points to a police truck)

Peter:Uh i-i-i-i-if you don't I-I would like to snap some pics for the Bugle and I could get some good shots behind that van (points to a truck in front of him)

George:...Be careful and stay out of sight

Sally:Thanks I thought we would be stuck with him the whole night

Peter then runs to the van as he webs his camera

Symbiote:' _Hold on Pete I think I should take over these guys are stronger then before I think this battle is more suited with my style'_

Peter:' _I don't see why not'_

[scene change]

The elevator finally stops as the Enforcers step out seeing a ridicilous amout of mulas

Shocker:Now there's a preety sight.A billion dollars worth of gold

Shocker turns around and destroys the elevator shaft with his blasters

Shocker:And we're trapped inside

[scene change]

George:3 perps did this?

Then Symbiote comes out webbed upside down on a lamp post

Symbiote:Excuse us but we have a preety good idea who those perps were

[scene change]

Ox was picking up the gold setting it down to the box while Shocker was trying to bust down the wall which only resulted a small peeks through and sees a train

Shocker:As promised our callavere awaits us

[Inside the building]

Guard 1:Perps were tough but dumb they destroyed the levator and the vault is 86 feet 're trapped it's gonna take them days maybe weeks to get out

Symbiote:Shocker's a pro he wouldn't act without a plan which means if we don't get there fast enough we're gonna be left with one big empty vault

Guard 1:Wow wait you can't-

George:It's okay he's on our side

Symbiote then easily tears through the broken door of the elevator as they jump doing a flips before diving downwards

[scene change]

Unknown to the alien symbiotic Spider-Man they were being watched by the Enforcers on camera of the box

Shocker:Come on let's show go show our guest some downhall give old Ricochet a boost

The Enforcers then walk to the destroyed elevator as Ox throws Ricochet in the air

Shocker:I'll give him a ride

Shocker then blasts Ricochet's feet which gives the bouncy villain even greater boost as he was hurling like a rocket

[scene change]

Symbiote was still diving down when they saw Ricochet charging crazy as they web zip away sticking to a wall

Symbiote' _Oh come on we have to follow the bouncy bad guy come on why am I the victim'_

Ricochet then bounces back as Symbiote jumps away sticking higher for a brief moment before jumping away again from Ricochet as they try to web him to which they missed causing Ricochet to grab Symbiote and Ricochet bounces on the walls getting a little lower then then fires webs from his feet getting away and then grabs Ricochet's leg hitting him to a wall before throwing him away in the then continues to dive before webbing other webs forming a parachute for a brief moment before landing inside the -Sense tingling they leap out of the way with Ricochet trying to kick Symbiote but failed to do so

Shocker:Round it up we'll squash the bug

Shocker tries to blast Symbiote but they leap and twist their host's body till they land on the ground

Symbiote: (mocks Montana's voice) Squash the bug,squash the bug we mean seriously dude don't you have something else

Ricochet comes back landing for an uppercut but Symbiote backlflips just behind him were large amount of gold and Shocker then blasts the gold as Symbiote couldn't dodge in time as they were hit by the amount of gold

Shocker:Skatadle!

Ricochet:But there's still so much gold

Shocker:Can't risk it lessen you wanna tell the Big Man we lost the cut

Ricochet:Naaah thank you

Ox walks on the train with gold holding itself onto the box,Ricochet only bounces a bit before getting in it and Shocker only walks before the train starts then Symbiote gets up getting the gold off of him

Peter:' _My body is gonna feel that in the morning'_

Symbiote then starts swinging after the Enforces and Shocker blasts the window only for Symbiote to web zip on the tries to continue firing blasts tearing holes but Symbiote continued to dodge him a door opens for a train which Ricochet bounces up and down while Ox tried to get him from behind but Symbiote leaps in the air sending Ricochet accidently hitting then follows the train with their webs again as he gets in front trying to stop with their webs but Ricochet came back bouncing around from side of the train stopping in front as Symbiote lets go of their webs having Ricochet crashing through a window hitting Shocker and Symbiote lands blasts but Symbiote backflips but Ricochet hits Symbiote as Ox was about to grab him only for Symbiote to kick Ox and then fliping below webbing the switch as it goes backwards and so does the train and gravity does it's affect sending everyone to a then Symbiote kicks all of them as they back away

Shocker:Get him!

Ox charges at them which they stick to the the same time Ricochet bounces trying to hit Symbiote and Shocker tries to shoot him but Symbiote only they do a twisted flip.A similiar thing happens but Ricochet bounces on Ox missing again but Shocker blasts Symbiote and then Ox punches them fliping on the ground then Ox grabs Symbiote's leg

Shocker:Don't let go Ox he is a slippery little rascol !

Ricochet:So tenderizing

Ox then starts brutaly slaming Symbiote to some sides of the train then on the ceiling and finally on the ground

Ox:More?

Symbiote:No...no get it over with it it quick

Shocker then grabs Symbiote by the costume and then charges up his blaster

Shocker:Never did like seeing a poor dumb animal suffer

Symbiote:Like a rare rabbit

Shocker then blasts but amazingly enough Symbiote backflip kicks Shocker,webbing Ox and Ricochet's faces as they leap to a cart containing gold

Shocker:Never touch another man's tressure

Symbiote then pushes the cart as to the control pad breaking through but they web zip to a ceiling above the train

Symbiote:One man's tressure is another man's breaking pad

The cart and the train crash sending golds on the ground while the train rolls to another side as inside it the Enforcers were rolling from side to side but Ox's armour was breaking the metal parts of the suit and destroys the crashing stops as the Enforcers get out picking up whatever was left of the picks up one but his hand gets webbed by Symbiote sticking upside down

Symbiote:Hey morons don't forget about-gah!

Shocker then blasts Symbiote as they land on the crashed train on their was climbing on latters before one of the golds drop nearly hitting Ricochet

Ricochet:Watch it you big...Ox!

[Outside]

Sally: (comes out of the mobile center and looks at George) So we're just gonna be here thw whole night? I mean some of us have a life you offense

Then George nearly got hit by Shocker as the other Enforcers were climbing out of the sewergate

Shocker:Sattle up partners we're riding out of this concrete bugken

Shocker then backs away still using his deeming it was safe he started running but his back webbed by Symbiote as he got yanked but Shocker blasts only for Symbiote to cartwheel in the air as they crouch but Symbiote jumps in the air when Shocker tried to blast which he missed but destroyed a that van was the where Peter's camera was camera bounces off landing on the mobile center where Sally and George were in

They gasp when they saw the camera and Sally picks it up seeing cracks

Sally:Is that...the geek's camera...Peter!

Symbiote was crouching as Shocker was standing in front when he was about to blast him but his gauntlents send bits off green sparks showing that they don't work then a truck shows up behind Shocker as he was hanging on it

Shocker:Next time bug

Shocker then gets in as Ricochet started out of nowhere the tires just gushing out air as they missed spikes on the ground with Symbiote changes to Spider-Man

Spider-Man:No...I'm not letting ANYONE get away ever again…

Spider-Man then webs up the back of the truck as he easily manages to stop front were the police to which the Enforcers step out with their hands in the air giving up

[scene change]

Hammerhead's luitenant picks up the belt spikes revealing it was her the who put on the then gets in the car but on the backseat was Hammerhead who was smirking

[scene change]

The firemen have arrived as they started to put out the fire and not so far were Sally who was still holding Peter's cracked camera and George as well

George:There's nobody Sally Peter-

Sally:Was blown to bits! Oh great what am I gonna tell Liz now she looks awful in black

Just then Peter shows up out of nowhere in front of them

Peter:Did I miss much

Just then Sally hugs him !

Sally:Peter!

Symbiote:' _WHO IS SHE AND WHAT HAS SHE DONE WITH THE REAL SALLY AVRIL'_

Sally: (lets go of him) Wait how come you're still alive

Peter:I...took a bathroom break

Sally:But your camera

She then shows him the cracked camera much to Peter's surprise

Peter:Oh man my new camera

George:I don't suppose you left it on auto-shoot while you were...indisposed

Symbiote:'-'

Peter:' _Not even a word_ ' uh y-yeah that's it

Sally: (punches his shoulder) Do you know what you put me through!

Peter:I didn't realize you cared

Sally:Oh I so don't but I don't want you blown to bits either I'm not a monster you know...but if you tell anyone that I hugged you would wish you were behind that van!

Symbiote:' _Phew she's back to her old self...which is still bad'_

She then leaves leaving Peter and George alone

Peter:Enlighting field trip sir...really

[Midtown High]

The entire football team and the coach were standing on the prize gallery as they watch the principal taking the big winning trofey away

Principal:I'm sorry coach but I have no choice I had to report Harry Osborn's actions to NYSHFF. Mustang championship is now under review

The coach then goes with the principal sighing in then Harry shows up as the entire team glares at him

Rand:Nice enough you juiced you had to spill as-

Flash:He didn't spill...I did...title is meaningless if it's not played fair and square

The team leaves only leaving Flash and Harry

Harry:Thaaaaanks (sarcasm)

Harry then leaves leaving Flash hanging his head when someone puts a hand on his turns around seeing Sha Shan with a smile

Sha Shan:You did 'll see that... the meantime you wanna grab grab a cofe

Flash only smiles at her

[Harry's room]

Harry was sitting on his bed when he gets up clearing the carpet and he picks up a part of the wodden plaftform revealing Globulin Green's failed to notice the Green Goblin's shadow behind him

 **####################################################################################################################**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**


	12. Gangland

**Disclaimer:I do not own Spectacular Spider-Man**

 **####################################################################################################################**

Spider-Man webs up two thugs at a flower shop of places making them stuck together

Thug:It was the Big Man's first

Thug 2:It was Silvermane's first and he's taking it back

Spider-Man:' _I just wanted some flowers for my date with Liz it's like the bad guys know when I'm in a hurry'_

He sucesfully manages to change back to Peter Parker as his symbiote reminded him of the flowers as he buys them and then he gets out with his symbiote changing him to Spider-Man swinging holding the flowers with one hand while swinging using his other one swinging in the air as he backflips managing to slide on a building before letting himself go before swinging again

Spider-Man:' _Man the city is a powerhouse Tombstone,Silvermane and even Doc Ock somehow manage to make New York into their own personal criminal empire'_

Spider-Man then fires another web as he sees a huge heart shaped symbol as today was Valentine's day as he then goes left

Symbiote:' _Well at least you managed to get Liz's flowers honestly what would you do without me'_

Spider-Man: _'I wouldn't forget about it'_

Symbiote: _'Liar!'_

[Jazy Gianni]

Harry was in a dark green tuxedo as he was walking back and forth when Peter who was in his tuxedo jumps behind Harry as Harry was startled

Peter:Hey Harry

Harry:Wow Pete! Ninja much?

Peter:Where's Gwen?

Harry:Eh MJ insisted on bringing her

Then a cab just stops by as MJ steps out wearing a black dress like the one she met Peter but this time she had long red ribbons on her arms

Mary Jane:Gentlemen may I present...Gwen Stacy

Gwen then steps out but she looks way her usual short hair that she had a on it was now much longer as it reached her waist-

(AN:Wait why am I describing how she looks now?! Just see the original episode to know how her dress looks like)

Gwen:..Hi

Harry:Wow babe you look great

Harry then walks to her as he hugs her

Peter:' _Dude…'_

Symbiote:' _Ok even I have to admit she looks good in that outfit'_

Peter:Gwen you look...like an angel

Gwen:Thanks Peter...that was sweet

Symbiote:' _Oh boy…'_

Harry then quickly puts his arm around her neck as he takes her however Mark and Liz heard all of that as she walks away

[scene change]

A school bus has arrived on what looked like an opera house althrough the teacher yelled at them to stop but they didn't Jameson was being dragged by his wife as they were going to the opera house itself

Jameson:Ohhh but Joan,honeybuns,darling it's not too late to catch the mix why-

Joan:Because it's Valentine's day and you're getting me romantic or else

Jameson: (grumbles) What's so romantic about some yoddling yodles

Joan:What was that dear

Jameson:Nothing sweetdoms!

[scene change]

As the audience were taking their seats as inside the play a Rigoletto begins to warm up,but high above them a meeting of malovence was taking place as Tombstone and Hammerhead were waiting patiently when Doctor Octopus and Adrian Toomes show up

Tombstone:Doctor Octopus I pressume

Doc Ock:Indeed...but where's our third party

A door behind them opens revealing Sable and Silvio Manfredi as they were walking

Sable:Silvio Manfredi...has arrived

All three of them sit down as in corner sits Tombstone,across from him was sitting Silvermane and rounding out was Doc Ock and they were accompanied by Hammerhead,Sable and Adrian

Silvermane:We can begin

Hammerhead: (whispers) See boss it's good you brought me here you need me watching your back

Tombstone: (whispers) Just don't give me or my back cause to regret your inclusion

Unknown to everyone Hammerhead grits his teeth

A butler then comes in as he serves a drink to all three of Silvermane picks up his

Silvermane:To the Valentine's Day massac-...summit

All three of them touch their glasss causing a ding

[Inside Jazzi Gianni]

Peter's crew was sitting on a fancy table as Peter was going through his menu

Peter:Wow everything looks...great

Peter then picks up his wallet as he was digging thorugh how much money he had when he felt Liz's hand oon his shoulder

Liz:And it's free helps to be the owner's daughter

Just then Flash's crew comes out of nowhere

Flash:Wow what a surprise! Romantic minds think alike don't all us homies sit together

Flash then sits close to Peter

Symbiote:' _Wow he's acting too nice what's going on here!'_

Sally:You expect us to sit with them I dont think s-

Liz;Please..Sal...stay

Sally:...Alright fine...scoot over!

The crew then just barely manage to sit together as it looked a bit uncomfortable

[scene change]

Patch serves the three crimelords some food as he then walks away when Hammerhead puts a hand on his shoulder

Hammerhead:Patch what are you-

Patch:I-I-I needed some scratch

Hammerhead:...Fine but stay incespicous

Patch:Sure,sure

Patch then leaves but the butler gives Hammerhead some note

Butler:Uh sir someone left this for you

Hammerhead the picks up the note as it read:Hope you enjoy the flowers

[scene change]

The group were just talking before Flash picks up his fork and "accidently" drops it on the ground

Flash:Oops clumsy me hey Parker why don't you help me out amigo

Flash then drags Peter below the table

Flash:Ok Parker here's the deal you need to make sure to have Sha Shan think I'm stupid

Symbiote:' _Oh good that was only an act'_

Peter:Uh dude ship,saled

Flash:Shut up! Look she likes smartness..that and like intergoty and stuff so if I say something stupid you...kick me or something

Peter:For you pal...anytime

Symbiote:' _Oh I can sense your evilness rising'_

Peter:' _This is going to be absolutely beatiful at last after all these years my dream is coming true'_

Flash and then Peter then come back up pretending nothing happened

Sha Shan:Weren't you picking up the silverware

Flash:Why you wanna eat dirty forks or-

Peter then elbows him

Flash:Ow!

Peter was only whistling innocently but on the inside he was having an evil smile absolutely enjoying this

[scene change]

Silvermane:Look Big Man here's the bottom line the Manfredi family has ruled New York for generations and you are not taking what belongs to me

Tombstone:You old school types always make it so personal but the criminal empire should be run like a business

Doc Ock:Not a business a science you both think so small fighting over scraps like rats

Tombstone:Given such confidence doctor I wonder why you even bothered calling this summit

This made the Octopus villain completely confused

Doc Ock:Wha-I-I didn't call it this relic did (points to Silvermane)

This makes Silvermane get up as he points an accusing finger at Tombstone

Silvermane:What's the game here you called this summit yourself Tombstone

Just then Hammerhead gets close to Sable as he whispers in her hair

Hammerhead:Then we can settle this easy

Sable:Oh yeah how would that go

Hammerhead said nothing as he picks up a flower from the vase as he gives it to Sable to which she looked like she accepted with a small both of them were leaning in for a kiss...when Hammerhead grabbed her from behind and puts a needle on her neck containing a purple by this Sable quickly gets it out however most of the liquid got inside her neck holding it in pain before she passes turns around as he saw his daughter unconscious

Silvermane:Sable!

Adrian then gets his wings out of the tuxedo but Hammerhead grabs a gun that was in...bushes? Anyway Hammerhead fires the guns at the Vulture's wings as the force was too much as Vulture got hit by a wall sending him Octopus then takes out his cloak as his robotic tentacles come out

Doc Ock:Treachoryyyyyyy!

Hammerhead:Your plan worked boss now get them!

Hammerhead then throws the gun at his boss who was completely confused and surprised but he caught it

Tombstone:Wait what?

One of Doc Ock's arms sends Tombstone to a wall and then sends him to a glass window which caused cracks but luckily it wasn't shattered as below them were audience watching the show

[scene change]

Jameson kept fidgiting in his seat struggling not to get up when his wife looks at him a little annoyed

Joan: (whispers) Would you stop squirming already

Jameson:It's this seat it was made for hamsters

Someone then shushes him but did not saying

Jameson:Zip it people are trying to hear!

[scene change]

Tombstone fires guns at Doc Ock as his arms managed to protect him which sends Tombstone to the from the clutches Tombstone dodges a chair thrown at him as he continues to fire guns which Doc Ock continued to block with the robotic continuing to fire guns Tombstone looks at Hammerhead

Tombstone:You and I will have words later

Silvermane was holding his daughter's body as she was groaning which showed she was still no other choice he gently sets her down as he takes out some part of his tuxedo as he clicks an orange button which he was then in powered up armour sorrounded from head to toe except his then charges Tombstone pinning him against a wall and then he throws him before charging at him again but this time Doc Ock was in this as well as all three of them got through a wall sending them down on a Ock saves himself by using one of his arms on the pillar while Tombstone kicks Silvermane which sends him crashing to the ground and then he catches of the robotic arms making Tombstone land safely

Silvermane:Now we make this personal

[scene change]

Hammerhead walks to the destroyed meeting as he sits on a chair and then eats some cake

Hammerhead:All goes well when 3 mukes take each other out and Hammerhead is the new Big Man...I wonder whom I got to thank for even summoning this meeting in the first place?

Althrough Patch then goes on his phone calling someone

Patch:Come on come on pick up... **Robbie it's me**

[scene change]

Back at the group Harry then takes a napkin wiping Gwen's mouth which had a bit off food on it

Flash:Yo Osborn nice remono-ow!

Peter then elbows him as Liz turns her attention to Mary Jane and her brother whom look like they were enjoying at each other's company

Liz:So...you two enjoying your "undate"

Mary Jane/Mark:Undoubtetly

Just then Peter's cellphone rings as he picks it up

Symbiote: _'Why...just...just why'_

Peter: (whispers) **Hello...Robbie...l-look I-I'm sorry but I'm on da-...wait who's fighting...I see...on my way** (ends the call)

Liz: (whispers) Petey it's valentine's day doesn't the Bugle have any other photographers

Peter:Not for this assigment

Liz only frowns at this

Peter: (whispers) I'm sorry

He then gives her flowers as gets up as he starts to leave

Flash:Parker w-where are you going?!

Peter:Sorry Flash you're on your own

[scene change]

Jameson was literally asleep as the play was going when he could have sworn he heard a silent bang waking him up

Jameson:Hu-wola-what's that

Joan:Sssh

Jameson:Oh uh sorry sorry eehhhh picklepuss I gotta investigate could be news

Jameson then gets upo quickly leaving Joan sa she huffs

[scene change]

Tombstone still fires gun at Doc Ock who grabbed a sofa to block the guns and Doc Ock throws the sofa to which Tombstone leaps away

Tombstone:We were all betrayed..by Hammerhead

Silvermane:Hammerhead's a studge he doesn't blink without orders!

Tombstone only fires more guns at Silvermane as his armour protects him

Doc Ock:Indeed your denial lacks sincerity

Silvermane then presses an orange button on his palm which sends a huge purple shockwave at Tombstone to which he dodges firing guns at Doc Ock who was hiding behind a pillar

Unknown to them two kids hide behind a sofa and Jameson then comes as well

Kid 1:Wow

Jameson:Wow and I thought I was just making an excuse!

Tombstone continues to fire guns at Silvermane who running but to Tombstone's dismay the guns ran out as he dodges Silvermane to which he responds by hitting him with a gun which did nothing at then grabs Tombstone's gun while pushing him and then he rips the gun in then tries to punch Silvermane but he easily blocks it which was impressive considering Tombstone's ridicilous inhuman they got knocked back by Doc Ock's tentacles

Silvermane:You too eh Octopus

Doc Ock:Heh wat can I say an opportuny is an opportunity Silvermane

Just then Spider-Man arrives as he was hanging on a huge crystal chandiler

Spider-Man:Oh so that's Silvermane man a three way battle to declare who's the New York's biggest where do I even begin

Doc Ock then starts climbing the pillars with the tentacles in anger

Doc Ock:Perhaps with your demise Arachnid!

Doc Ock then tries to slice Spider-Man but he jumps to the ceiling as the tentacles slice the chain of the chandiler sending down on Jameson and the -Man then jumps down webbing the chandiler with one hand while firing a web at the ceiling

Spider-Man:Hey picklepuss this is heavier then it looks you know!

Jameson:Oh eh move kids can't trust that blasted web head to save us

Spider-Man:Oh well isn't that just nice!

Jameson and the kids then get out of the battle zone as Spider-Man gently seta down the huge then sees Doc Ock in front of him with the tentacles spinning madly ready to slice him when Silvermane sends the shockwave making Doc Ock go through the chandiler destroying while Spider-Man lands on the ground

Spider-Man:Are you kidding me right now all that for nothing are you serious right now

Doc Ock then tries to slice Spider-Man but he swings away from the tentacles and then he kicks Doc Ock making him go through the window outside but Doc Ock grabs Spider-Man,Tombstone and Silvermane making them go outside where there were people and they started to then the police arrive with George stepping out as he widens his eyes

George:Quarten off the area squad 1 is protecting the civillians

Silvermane:Call me a relick!

Doc Ock then charges at Silvermane letting Tombstone go as he lands on the ground and then he takes out his phone calling someone

Tombstone:Call Blackie Gaxton

[scene change]

Blackie then answers his phone as he was in Jazzy's as well

Blackie:Blackie her-jow!

Instead of a response he got a really loud beep instead in fct so loud that he immediately shuts the phone then sees Mark as he now sits with him

Mark:Hey Blackie

Back with Peter's crew

Harry:I just don't get Pete what kind of guy abondends his girlfriend on Valentine's day

Gwen:Harry that's not fair you know he needs the Bugle to help his aunt

Flash then picks up some food which looked like small snails

Sha Shan:Enjoying your snail food

Flash:Heh when you told me to s-car go I thought you meant s-car went but-

Kenny then kicks Flash's leg

Flash:Ow! What was that for

Kenny:I don't know Parker was doing it and it looked like fun hahaha

Mark then walks back when a woman holding a flower bsket approaches him

Worker:A romantic rose for your lady

Mark:I'll take your whole basket

He then gives her 15$ as he takes the basket and throws each of the crew ladies a rose

Sally:Now he knows how to treat a lady!

When Liz looks at her rose as she then looks at Mark with "just stop" look

[scene change]

Doc Ock pushes Silvermane to a large fountain before Silvermane punches Ock but Ock's tentacles punch Silvermane crashing on a trash picks up the trash can before throwing it at Doc Ock who jumps away but Spider-Man webs it and then he throws it at Silvermane which gets destroyed but Silvermane barely even felt it

Silvermane:So this is the Spider-Man that's given Tombstone and Octopus so much yet I'm not impressed

Spider-Man:Well you haven't seen me juggling while drinking a bowl of water

Spider-Man then webs up Silvermane as he was having a bit of trouble breaking out

Tombstone got hit by one of Ock's tentacles however he tried pushing it but Doc Ock throws Tombstone to a lamp post

Silvermane breaks out of the web as charges at Spider-Man trying to punch him but Spider-Man jumps on his back althrough Silvermane presses the orange button on his palm creating a purple shockwave sending him away from -Man then gets up only to be punched in the stomach sending him further away as he crashes through a statue sitting on a bench

Spider-Man:They are so not making old statues like they used too

Doc Ock then grabs Spider-Man

[Parker house]

Doctor Brownwell was testing out May's heart before he pulls away

Brownwell:Excellent May your heart seems fine

Aunt May:That's what I kept telling Peter it's sweet of you to make this house call so I can give him a word

Brownwell:My pleasure and I'm surprised you're actually alone in the house considering it's Valentine's day

My then gets up as she serves some tea

Aunt May:Oh what would I be doing and Peter is hanging with his friends

[scene change]

Hillarious thing actually Spider-Man was actually hanging upside down by one of Doc Ock's tentacles

Doc Ock:You will pay for your constant interference arachnid!

Spider-Man:Yeah I'm kinda broke how about you pay tonight and I'll owe you one

One of the tentacles slap him towards a police car

Spider-Man:I'll take that as a noooooo-oof!

He then crashes to the car as George and a cop help him get up

Spider-Man:Two of my biggest enemies and a new jerk are fighting each other and I'm trying to stop them why exactly?

Spider-Man then sees Doc Ock punching Silvermane with one of the tentacles as he goes through a pillar but above the pillar were people there but since the pillar was destroyed the balcony was falling apart as people were hanging onto something

Spider-Man:Oh yeah public safety

Spider-Man then leaps in the air as he fires webs on the ground in a trampoline style as some people were falling but were quickly saved as some cops were evacuating Jameson was trying to contact Robbie on his earpiece

Jameson:Robie!Robie!Gosh pound it statick Robbie!

Doc Ock grabs Spider-Man as he pins him to the ground with the tentacles and points an accusing finget at him

Doc Ock:THIS is the cause of our could rule Mangattan together or devide it in our leasure as soon as we dispose of this...PEST

Spider-Man:...Please don't tell me the fat lady is singing right now

Symbiote:' _I feel like she is'_

Silvermane and Tombstone then walk over as Silvermane was grining from ear to ear raising his fist in the air

Silvermane:Hold him still and then I'll finish with the both of-

In a shocking twist Tombstone then kicks Silvermane as Tombstone then holds all of Doc Ock's arms

Doc Ock:Stop fool let go!

Spider-Man then backflips on the ground as he gets up

Spider-Man:Thanks Tombi just don't expect any roses from me

Tombstone:Sorry doctor too many witnesses Lincoln can't be seen collabaratingg with Super Villains and gangsters

Doc Ock:Then Lincoln is WEAK

Doc Ock then grabs Tombstone as his arms throw him to the ground but then Silvermane comes lifting Spider-Man trying to crush him

Silvermane:You're all weak!

Spider-Man:Wait I'm confused do you wanna fight or dance?

[scene change]

The crew was now dancing althrough the only ones who weren't were Flash,Sha Shan,Liz,MJ and Mark as they were still sitting

Sha Shan:If your knee is bothering you then we can just...talk

Flash:NO we'll dance

Sha Shan:Flash...you don't have to be afraid to open your mouth for me I like who you honest guy who stands up for what's right

Flash: (puts his hands on her) Then dance with me...cause honestly there's nothing I can think of right now

And thus both of them get up as they were begining to dance as well joining the crew...althrough Liz was still sitting while MJ and Mark were starting to get up

Mark:Come on sis dance with us

Liz:And be a third wheel on the most romantic night of the year…

Mark:Romatic? Please it's a commercial holiday created by flourists and greeding card company

Mary Jane:Nothing romantic about that

Then as if the universe wanted to prove them wrong they see a guy proposing to his lover to which she says yes as the two hug while everyone else was cheering for them

Mary Jane:Ok maybe a little romantic…

[scene change]

Silvermane was still trying to crush Spider-Man's bones when Spider-Man webs his eyes

Silvermane:Can't see! But I don't need my eyesight to finish this

Spider-Man:' _Oh great a hood with focus_ '

Silvermane then uses full strength in trying to crush his bones but Spider-Man noticed a sound coming from it

Spider-Man:' _Wait a second that sound...hydrolic curbos are powering this armour'_

Spider-Man then webs up a round object on Silvermane's knee as he yanks it as a sound which sounded like a shut down and an oil comes out of the wire

Spider-Man:' _No hydrolics. No power'_

Silvermane:Wha-

Spider-Man then gets away as he webs up more hydrolics about fice or so Silvermane's body couldn't even move at all

! This cannot happen to Silvio Manfredi ! **Sable,Sable do you read me!**

[scene change]

Sable picks up her phone as she gets up

Sable: **Sable to Silvermane daddy do you copy!**

Another loud beep was heard as she shuts off her phone and then looks at smug looking then moves her skirt a little as she picks a gun from her thigh pointing at him

Sable:Spill hamster how have you blocked our com

Hammerhead:Blocked your com? Well wouldn't you like to know

He then gets up from the chair walking away as Sable's hand was shaking

Sable:Don't turn your back on me my father he-

Hammerhead:'Daddy' is out of the picture so...

Hammerhead then opens the door leaving and Sable then lowers her arm

[scene change]

Doc Ock then walks to Silvermane as he was on his knees

Doc Ock:Oh I know it's not sporting but who am I to bork at playing scavange the law of the jungle prevails

Doc Ock's tentacles started spinning faster as they were slowly starting to get through Silvermane's armour when Spider-Man launced a web cannonball annoying Ock as he turns his attention to the web slinger and Tombstone

Spider-Man:Newsflash Ock not a lot of octopie in the jungle

Doc Ock's tentacles then go through the ground as they come back up revealing a boulder and he throws but Spider-Man webs it as he throws it back at Ock causing large cracks and Doc Ock the falls to the Ock's tentacles then come out of the hole grabbing Spider-Man and Tombstone as they go to the tiny Ock then gets up from the heavy rocks and then sees Tombstone's hand in it

Spider-Man:Heads up!

Spider-Man then kicks Doc Ock sending him by this Ock unleashes his tentacles at Spider-Man but he easily managed to dodge them all and then punches Ock in the face as he falls -Man then quickly puts his hands taking the megalopack as Doc Ock's arms shut down not able to move and then Spider-Man webs him up dragging he got to the rocks he failed to notice Tombstone's hand grabbing his leg and then he brutally started throwing Spider-Man to the walls but Spider-Man quickly grabs a pipe getting away from Tombstone but he was slowly walking to him

Tombstone:I assume you remember our last physical encounter

Spider-Man:Painfully but I told you then...I don't look the other way

Tombstone tries to punch Spider-Man but he quickly grabs his hand throwing him rips a pipe as Spider-Man was jumping at him but Tombstone hits Spider-Man's gut throwing him to a wall and Tombstone throws the pipe nearly hitting him but Spider-Man flips on the pipe and Tombstone tries to punch him in the air only for Spider-Man to twist his body as he barely managed to get out of the -Man tries to web Tombstone's head but Tombstone forcefully pulls him as he punches Spider-Man on the heavy grabbing two pipes Tombstone charges at the fallen Spider-Man but he quickly twists his leg hitting Tombstone's jaw

Tombstone then tries to punch Spider-Man with the pipes but he managed to block them with with superhuman enhanced reflex with his black metalic -Man then bends himself backwards at another attack webbing Tombstone's leg sending him falling then gets up but Spider-Man then spin kicks his and Spider-Man then started having fist to fist fight but that didn't last long as Spider-Man does a double spin kick hitting Tombstone however Tombstone grabs a boulder from the rocks and throws it at Spider-Man to which he ducked but Spider-Man webs the boulder and sends it right back at Tombstone and it hit him SO HARD that Tombstone falls uncounscious

[scene change]

The cops were holding Silvermane as he still couldn't move as he was thrown in the a webbed Doc Ock gets send in the air and then he falls on the Spider-Man lands on the ground dragging a webbed up Tombstone

Spider-Man:Captain Stacy meet Lincoln allias Tombstone allias the Big Man of crime

George:Mr Lincoln you're under arrest

Just then Jameson walks over

Jameson:STACY I'LL GIVE YOU 6 SECONDS TO ARREST SPIDER-MAN FOR ATTACKING THIS UPSTANDING HERE SAW HIM SAVING THAT UNGRATEFUL WEB HEAD'S LIFE

Just then Foswell shows up whispering something in JJ's ear

Jameson:What?! What! (grits his teeth) never...mind

Sadly for him his wife shows up

Joan:Jonah Jameson you abonded me!

Jameson:Joan if I'm not elsewhere in 0.2 seconds I'M STOKING OUT

The cops then started dragging Tombstone when he looks at Hammerhead

Tombstone:You're fired,Expect your severant packages soon

The cops then drag Tombstone to the car as he was in the police car and then Spider-Man leaps behind the Captain

George:Thanks I'm sure this isn't exactly what you planned on Valentine's day

Spider-Man: (facepalms) Valentine's day I forgot !

[Liz's apartment]

Peter knocks on Liz's door but Mark opened instead and he seemed upset

Mark:You can't see her

Peter:Mark look I'm sorry I didn't want to go but I need that job-

Mark:You think this is about your gets the job

Peter:Well wha-

Mark:Two I heard and you apologize to sister is not going to be your second choiche she's too good for that...she's too good for you

Mark then forcefully shuts the door banging Peter's face as he takes a deep sigh

[Police Precinct]

George was typing something on his laptop when he heard a turns around seeing Spider-Man sticking to his opened window

George:Something wrong son

Spider-Man then angrily thorws the news paper at George's desk

Spider-Man:Have you seen the paper! Tombstone made bail !

George:Lincoln may be free but the world knows he's the Big Man of crime.16 different goverment agents now have him under survillance his operation is crippled we'll get him eventually

Spider-Man:Oh...well good

George:Here's the 've created a power vaccum in the criminal universe...and nature uphoars a vacum

[Tombsone's office]

Tombstone enters his office as he closes the doors and then he turns around

Tombstone:Hammerhead never showed this kind of initiative.I should have known you were behind this

his chair then turns around revealing a smirking Green Goblin

Green Goblin:Guilty...guilty and also very,very guilty... **of being the new Big Man of crime...hmhmhmhhahahahahahahahaahahaha!**

(AN:The black words were when Golbin's voice goes deeer)

 **####################################################################################################################**

 **I really don't have anything to say except if you guys liked this chapter if so send reviews,favourite and follow this story**

 **THE END**


	13. Subtext

**Disclaimer:I do not own Spectacular Spider-Man**

 **####################################################################################################################**

Liz:Oh uh is it all forgot?All school days innocents childhood friendship?Nonono I-I mean school days friendship childhood innocence and will you um rentar our ancient love uh...asunder?

Mary Jane:Youtheif of love what have become right of soul night in my heart

Hobbie:-

Devereaux:Stop!

The lights then turn on revealing everyone as they were on the drama class

Devereaux:Where is the passion,the pain?! Ladies your perfomance has completely devoided the emotional truth

The girls only hang their head down

Devereaux:And where is my follow spot and why isn't he following the perfomas?! Where is Mark Alen!

It was true as Mark could be usually be seen holding the but wasn't there at all

(AN:YES,YES,YES,YES I FINALLY FINISHED THIS DAMN PART OH HAHAHAHA I HAVE NEVER FELT SUCH...JOY IN MY LIFE SOMEONE GIVE ME A COOKIE I WORKED TOO HARD TO DO THIS PART)

[scene change]

Peter was walking to the doors of Midtown holding a rose

Peter:'Alright Parker don't blow it time to step up and show Liz that the girl you care about the most is-'

He then turns around hearing a tap on his shoulder so he turns around seeing Gwen smiling

Peter: (smiles) Gwen

Symbiote:' _Dang it!'_

Gwen:Hi Pete...you uh waiting for Liz

Peter:Oh I uh y-yeah s-so y-you uh waititng for Harry (hides the rose)

Just then the bell rings

Gwen:Maybe we shouldn't wait together

Peter:Yeah maybe not

All the students then get out signaling the day was over but when Liz came out she saw Peter but she only ignored however he was immediately running towards her

Peter:Liz wait!

Peter was already in front of her but she turns around not facing him

Peter:Liz look I-I know I haven't been too much of a humble of a boyfriend but I really wanna make things right with this

He then presesnts her the rose althrough hesitant at first she then accepts it as she holds it as she now faces Peter

Liz:I want things right too with us too Petey would be nice if something nice happened

Peter:Uh I-should I know what that means?

Liz:I think my brother is in trouble...again

Peter:I did notice that he hasn't been at school lately

Liz:I think he's gambling he swore he gave it up but I saw him talking to Blackie Gaxton his old bookie and I found this on his jacket (picks a ticket from her jacket) it's a betting slip

Now they have started walking away from school and they were walking to the town and Peter then picks up the slip as he was muttering

Peter:Horsvile downtown race track 5000 unalteruim motive

Liz:I looked up the horse lost and the last time Mark was on a losing streek he had to steal car to pay for his taxes and ended up being 6 months in Juvie

Peter:I am so sorry Liz I wish there was something I could do

Liz:( kisses his cheek) You already did

She then stops her tracks as she calls a taxi which immediately responded as she goes in and they wave each other then Peter heard Harry's and Gwen's footsteps behind him and he turns around

Harry:Hey couldn't help could you leave us for a moment

Gwen:Uh...sure

She then walks away a little leaving the two alone as she was out of ear zone

Harry:Pete when you're...addicted to gambling or gre-or whatever it's just easy too backslide too easy trust me on this no one can help Mark unless he's ready to help himself

Harry then leaves as he walks with Gwen

Peter:' _Harry's right maybe I can't help Mark but maybe Spider-Man can'_

[Big Sky club]

A security guard shoves Mark through a door as he rolls down a bit and he sees Blackie sitting on a table

Blackie:Where's me money Markie

Mark: (gets up) I don't have it...yet but there's this horse golden chance it's a lock

Blackie:It's always a lock with you kid

Just then the security guard gets thrown in front of them hitting multiple tables

Green Goblin:Hahahaha! Good news lowlives the city's gone green say hello to the **new Big Man of crime the Green Goblin** hahaha!

The psychotic crime lord then walks over to pool table

Green Golbin:Alright shove hands who's still sweet on Tombstone,Hammerhead,Silvermane

He then hangs his elbows on a desk that had some drinks and not any light ones

Green Goblin:Oh come on don't tell me you like the Master Planner and his wonderful personality

One crook tried to punch him but Goblin easily blocked it and then he throws him

Green Goblin:Eh! Wrong answer

Other crooks then try to attack him but he grabbed on the sticks elbowing one then he ducks down punching in the gut and punched the last one in the jaw throwing was surprised what he was even seeing but Blackie looked like he didn't even Goblin clicks a button on his gauntlet summoning his glider which knocks out more crooks as he brings out his pumpkin bomb

Green Goblin:Can you hold this for me thanks

Goblin then throws his pumpkin at one thief to which he passes onto another one and onto another one until it explodes and luckily no one was caught in this rate Mark was hiding behind a pool table

Green Goblin:You didn't want to play

Blackie:Been a bookie long enough to know a winner when I see one

Gren Goblin:Ohohoho good answer you've been just promoted to my leftanent and here is your first assigment I need a-

Green Goblin then whispers something in Blackie's ear and when he was done Blackie then smirks

Blackie:Goby I got just what you need

Both of them then look at Mark as he was confused

[scene change]

Mark and Blackie were standing in front of a police station that looked abonded as it even had wodden parts in it

Mark:Wait we can't go in here this is a police station

Blackie:Relax kid cops hadn't been anywhere near here since getting their fancy Midtown digs but you gotta love the Goblin for choosing it though

Blackie then creaks a bit of the wodden parts and shoves Mark through a door as it looked like a doctor's room but way more creepy

Blackie:Take off your jacket and wait here

Mark does so but above the room Blackie opens a door as inside it were Norman and Miles

Norman:I don't appreciate last minute changes where's Hammerhead

Blackie:Hammy's out there's a new Big Man now but the deal is the same

Miles looks at Norman which Norman nods

Miles:I reviewed doctor Octavius's notes of creating super mercenaries with subdurnal armour and theory sound,but his method of introducing subdurnal particles letting to a lab accident causing key is nanotechnology one simple infusion of microscopic nanobots particles could be evenly distributed throughout the subject

Blackie:...Whatever knock yourself out doc

Miles and Blackie then come back down as Mark was sitting on the cold bed

Blackie:Alright Markie shirt off

Mark: (takes off his shirt) Are you sure he's a real doctor I mean this place doesn't seem sanitary

Miles:Don't worry the procedure is quick and painless (puts a bright chemical in a tech gun)

Blackie:And the only way you get out of what you owe trust me kid it's a you all in or what

Mark:Yeah...I'm all in

Miles then puts the chemical as the juice goes insdie Mark but he didn't even feel anything

Mark:Is...is that it? Ehehehe-

Just then his skin and his whole body was starting to go on fire as it was spreading around him

Mark:What's happening to me!

The fire skin then finishes as it was over but literally the fire around Mark's body was completely dry

Mark:What did you do to me

Mark then stumbles backwards destroying the bed and he gets up glaring at Blackie and Miles

Mark:How do I get this off TELL ME

Miles:Calm down son you can control the armour with your mind just concrecate

Mark:Okay,okayokayokay go away...go away...go...away

Miles then carefully puts his hand on his lab pocket as he clicks a button silent click of a button made the fire skin on Mark go away as he was back to the way he was

Miles:Very good a strong willed person can turn the armour on or off with a mere 's completely manuvarable and virtually indestructible

Blackie:Congrats doc! What a success

The two of them shake hands as Mark puts his shirt back on

Mark:So...we're square now right Blackie

Blackie:Sure kid we're aces here take this a bet that 's on me

Blackie then gives Mark a 100 dollar bill as Mark takes it with a smirk

Mark then gest outside as of the abonded station as he looks at himself in the mirror

Mark:Phew that's some crazy luck my death,survived the mad scientist and walking with an occasional super skin and a cool 100...you should really quit while you're at it

[Racetrack]

Mark then approaches a worker as gives him a 100$ to which he lazily gives him a ticket

Mark:How can you quit now when you're on this hot streak,a 100 for golden chance I'm all in

He then got his shoulder bumped by a stranger wearing cloak and a merely shrugs his shoulders thinking it was just an wasn't aware off Spider-Man watching him from afar as he lands on a horse statue

Spider-Man: _'Mark's betting slip was from this track I can't stop him from gambling but if I can find him maybe I can protect him from-_

A loud bell then rings as Spider-Man covers his ears in pain due to the loud noise that was one of his the horses were having a race but unfortunately the horse golden chance came in last

(AN:I'm too lazy to explain the race detail)

Mark:No! I almost had it!

He then slams down the railing and the stranger from before clicks the button which makes Mark's skin burn again

Mark:What?! But I didn't turn it away,go away,go away!

Just then some cops show up missunderstanding the situation

Cop 1:Sorry buddy no can do

Mark:IS IT GONE

One of the cops hit Mark but it goes through as Mark throws one cop onto another as he then goes through the railing jumping onto the ground

Spider-Man:Ok not exactly whom I was looking for but oh well

Spider-Man then makes a long leap as he saves a woman that was about to be crushed by a then does a twisted flip as he faces Mark or the burning firey version of him anyway

Spider-Man:Is that an oscar with my name on it I was thinking emi but hey spiders can't be choosers

Spider-Man then fires webs at Mark's arm but the webs then dissolved much to his then fires multiple more webs on Mark's body which made Mark annoyed

Mark:Stay away from me!

Mark then picks up all the webs as Spider-Man was sliding on the other side and then he was send in the air and he was about to fall but Spider-Man quickly does a flip as lands on the ground safely causing smoke and cracks on the ground

Mark:I don't have time for this! I gotta get Blackie to get this stuff off of me

Spider-Man:' _Wait that voice is that...Mark?'_

Mark then charges at him raising his fist but Spider-Man easily jumps over kicking him in the back of the head making him fall on the ground

Symbiote:' _Uh Pete I think you should let him go we gotta find out what happened to him I think Blackie Gaxton has something to do with this'_

Mark then gets up as he keeps trying to punch Spider-Man to which he easily kept dodging

Spider-Man: _'How do I do that'_

Symbiote:' _Just let him hit you'_

Spider-Man then lazily jumps over Mark but he grabs him by his leg and he throws him to a nearby then runs as fast he could getting away from the stadium

[Liz's apartment]

MJ rings on Liz's door as she opens it but when she did she did not look happy to see her

Liz:Mark's not home

Mary Jane:Then we can talk.I haven't seen Mark in 3 days what's going on?

Liz: (rolls her eyes) Like I'm confiding you I know you're trying to split up me and Petey so you can make room for Gwen and now I'm supposed to believe you care about my brother or did I missunderstood your "unrelationship"

Mary Jane:Look my feelings for Mark haven't been un-for a while now and I'm really worried about ...I think he's gambling again

Liz:He...he told you about that

[Big Sky club]

Mark:What's wrong with this stuff I can't turn it a freak for life was not a part of the deal !

Blackie:The deal was that you play gunia pig and clear your my fault you don't have mental control over your new skin

Mark: (his skin starts boiling) Oh I'll show you mental control

Green Goblin: (does a psychotic smile) Perhaps we should tell the boy the truth yo **u never could control the armour** otherwise you wouldn't have gone in public then how would I test out my remote

He then brings out the remote clicking the button which turns Mark back to normal

Mark:Oh...phew thank you

Green Goblin then brings his thumb dangerously close to the button

Mark:No wait don't!

Green Goblin then presses it again turning the skin back to the burning one

Green Goblin:So if you want to get your shiny metal hands on this button in order to regain control of your life you'll need to do one incy wincy favour ... **Eliminate** **S** **pider-Man**

Mark:Eliminate...Spider-Man?

Green Goblin: (picks a stick and walks to a pool table) The other crimelords made the mistake to distract the web slinger

He then hits the white ball knocking out other ones to the holes except there was one remaining as it was very close to falling to the hole but Goblin fires a finger laser destroying the ball

Green Goblin:I prefer a more...direct approach

Mark:Then you take him out

Green Goblin:Nothing would give me more pleasure believe me **but we'll stick to the plan**

Mark:But...I don't wanna mess with Spidey he saved my sister's life

Green Goblin:Hehehehehe oh you'll get over those little quams unless you want to wear that shreak fashion choice forever

Mark then gets angered by this as he tries to tackle Goblin but he flips in the air summoning his glider as he stands on it

Green Goblin:Oh please you're lucky I'm even offering this deal your armour's unexpected heat intrigues and I'm tempted to make the change permanent just to learn the cause

Mark's eyes only widen in shock and horror

Green Goblin:You're a gambling man would you bet on duration or frustration don't worry you'll get your life back as soon as Spider-Man's toast oh and don't mention my name I prefer to keep it anounymously hahahaha!

He then leaves away with the just then Spider-Man comes in as he crouches on a pool table having missed the whole thing

Crook 1:We have got to get us a new hang out

The crooks then run away leaving only Spidey,Mark and Blackie

Mark:Just the Spider-Man I need!

Spider-Man:Look I know you're in trouble I can get you 's a doctor,a scientist Curt Connors he-

Mark only flips the table as Spider-Man flips on a lamp

Mark:Think I had enough doctors and scientists one day!

Mark then grabs another pool as he throws it at Spider-Man but he easily dodges it as well

Blackie:Take it easy kid we just cleaned up the last mess

Blackie then ducks as another pool table was thrown at him

Spider-Man:Chill Blackie this will be over soon

Spider-Man then webs Mark up with multiple webs

Mark:Maybe you picked the wrong guy to chill !

Mark then gets out of the webbing as jumps at Spider-Man which again dodges but Mark destroys the pillar

[scene change]

Liz and Mary Jane walkto the backdoor of the Sky Club when they stop their tracks

Mark:Maybe you picked the wrong guy to chill !

Liz:Was that...Mark's voice

Mary Jane:We beter go in there

Liz opens the backdoor as both of the ladies as they see Spider-Man crouching on a pool table and in front of him was Mark in the burned skin

Spider-Man:Listen I know you owe Gaxton money

Mark:No...not anymore I payed...in gold

Mary Jane: (whispers) That voice

Liz: (whispers) Mark…

Both of the girls hide behind a counter as they couldn't be Mark tries to smash Spider-Man only for him to backflip fire was now starting to spread and Blackie was trying to stop the fire with a water spray which did absolutely then tosses it away deeming it useless

Blackie:Montana is not gonna be happy

Spider-Man then leaps to a pillar as he dodged some sticks made of then grabs pool balls as they burn with fire but Spider-Man rolls out of the way landing on another pool and Mark tries to smash him but Spider-Man webs his eyes as he leaps away onto a table

Spider-Man:This is so not going well

He then hears some coughs as he turns around seeing Mary Jane and Liz

Mary Jane:Uh...hi

Spider-Man:Right as if things weren't complicated enough

Just then Mark grabs Spider-Man's leg as he throws to another pillar and then he gets up

Spider-Man:Listen uh...Molten Man there are innocent girls behind that counter

Mark:Yeah right like I'll fall for that old trick

Mark then continues to charge at him going and tearing through pool tables but Spider-Man kept back flipping away and Mark tries to punch Spider-Man but ends up hitting the wall but Spider-Man leaps to a lamp looking at Blackie

Spider-Man:You couldn't a proper assistant could you

Blackie: (coughs) It ain't mine it's Montana's place! I'm just the manager

Above the girls the roof started going crumbling down at Mary Jane and Liz .Spider-Man jumps back a bit webbing the wall as he was trying to stop the debris falling onto them and they sucefully manage to crawl out of the counter but another debris falls down on them which Mary Jane quickly gets Liz out and they still hide on the corner or the edge of -Man then lets go of the debris as it falls on the then rises up

Spider-Man:' _I gotta get them out of here before they're hurt...or learn the truth'_

Mark then charges at him as Spider-Man jumps behind and Mark destroys another pool table in half as Spider-Man on the counter holding his hands gesturing to

Spider-Man:Grab hold

The girls then do so as they were holding onto Spider-Man tight

Spider-Man:Now give your friendly neighborhood Spidey a big hug and whatever you do don't let go!

Spider-Man then jumps away from the counter as he was swinging away and Mark was charging but stops

Mark:The girls...they are here

Blackie:Oy itsy bitsie what about me!

Spider-Man then continues to swing as Blackie was crawling but rolls a little as some debris falls on him

Blackie:Big Sky is falling…

Spider-Man continues to swing around when a pillar falls down on them but he quickly fires another web as he backs away a bit

Mark:Let me help!

Mark then comes over and tries to lift the pillar but he starts spreading more fire

Spider-Man:Stop you're spreading the fire!

Mark then stops what he was doing as Spider-Man swings on another side but even more debris falls down on him and the girls as lets go off his webs and he slides on his then webs Blackie as he pulls him with him and the girls Mark got caught in but that didn't stop him as he picks the heavy pieces and throws them off of him

Mark:Liz! Mary Jane!

He then runs as he throws everything everywhere as he was panicking

Mark:Liz! Mary Jane! Can you hear me!

He then throws the wodden plaftforms when he saw a big web ball below easily rips it open seeing the brings his hand as Mary Jane was about to touch him but Spider-Man quikcly backs away her hand

Spider-Man:Don't touch him he's red hot!

Symbiote:' _Literally!'_

Spider-Man:Hands off hot stuff !

Spider-Man then backflips on a plaftform above him as he continues to hold onto the girls while leaping away

Blackie:Oh you all go ahead I'll be fine

Spider-Man then webs him as well as all of them just barely manage to get out of there and he puts down the girls and Blackie wastes no time in running away

Spider-Man:Get out of here get away as fast as-

Mary Jane:We can't!

Liz:We know him!

Spider-Man:You do…

Mark:You can't !

They all get surprised when Mark suddenly bursts out

Mark:You can't see me like can't know me at all !

Spider-Man then slowly gets MJ and Liz backing away as Mark was summoning a lava ball on his hands

Mark:Step away from them Spider-Man

Spider-Man then does so as he continues to leap away until he was sticking to a fireplace

Mark:Good...they're not a part of is only between me and you!

Mark then throws the lava ball at Spider-Man but he jumps away landing on the big logo of Big Sky

Spider-Man:Wowowow wait now you can throw lava too? That's a bit unfair

Mark then summons another but then stops doing so

Liz:Mark stop! Let us help you!

Mary Jane:You don't have to do this!

Mark:I'm sorry...but I do

Mark then throws the lava ball at Spider-Man but he backflips onto a burning buidling

Spider-Man:Look I don't want to fight you

Mark:Feelings mutual and yet here we are

Mark then picks up a giant lamp post as he attacks Spider-Man with it but he dodges yet again but Mark turns the lamp post around making Spider-Man get hit as he falls down but Mark grabs him as he was slowly burning him

Spider-Man:AAAAAARRGHHHHH !

The symbiotic red and blue and white costume was slowly starting to tear itself apart as the black tendrils come out of his body and the fingers were losing theirselvs and so were the stomach area with the black parts coming out but refusing to let go

Mary Jane:Mark let him go!

Liz:Marrkito please!

Mark:This isn't your business Lizzy you shouldn't have come here!

Mark then lets go and then he uppercuts Spider-Man sending him to whatever was left of the Big Sky as the black parts were slowly starting to return but it was a slow procces

Mary Jane:Mark I know it seems hopeless

Mark:It's not I get rid of Spidey and I get my life back trust me it's a lock

Liz was now on the verge of having tears threating to escape as she couldn't take it anymore

Liz:It's always a lock with you Mark! Quit gambling your life away!

Mark:Sorry but I'm all in

Spider-Man:Then you leave me no choice

Spider-Man then jumps in the air kicking Mark in the gut sending him rolling on the ground while Spider-Man does a long twisted cartwheel in the air sticking to a throws another fireball but Spider-Man jumps high in the air landing on a fire hydrant

Spider-Man:You'll never hit me like that molti and I bet you're afraid to get those shiny hands dirty

Mark:That's a sucker's bet!

Mark charges at him but Spider-Man jumps behind him kicking his back as Mark goes through the hydrant having water spray all over him which turns down his heat

Spider-Man:'Good that should cool him off and I should be able to do this now'

Spider-Man then runs over to Mark kicking him in the face which sends Spider-Man in the air webbing up Mark's foot tying him to lamp post as water was spraying all over -Man then jumps onto a another lamp post webbing another side of Mark's foot and then he webs his arms as Mark couldn't even to everyone Green Goblin was watching afar

Green Goblin:Hmmmm all well that's what I get for betting against an amateur

He then presses the button turning off Mark's armour making him back to normal widening Spider-Man's eyes as he webs the hydrant not spraying anymore water

[ESU lab]

Curt was looking at the laptop with Miles standing behind him

Curt:Miles I read your 're planning on testing subdurnal armour on human test subjects

Miles:Planning...yes

Curt:The way you even left these out it's...it's as if you wanted me to find them out and stop it is no way I'm letting you use my lab for these dangerous and unethical experiments

Miles:Except it's not your lab anymore the board will back me up

Curt:You think the board will back you up after they learn about this!

Miles then walks over as he scrolls down as the screen reveals:LIZARD REGENARATION

Miles:Now if you're smart you'll keep your forked tongue quiet and sweep your tail beneath your legs

Miles then takes out a picture revealing Spider-Man in his original suit punching the Lizard as Curt widens his eyes in disbelief

[scene change]

The firemen were taking care off the burning club while Blackie only sighs

Blackie:Montana is really not gonna be happy about this

Meanwhile the cops were taking Mark in as he looks at MJ and Liz at one last time before goes in the then breaks down crying as MJ hugs then Peter arrives at the scene

Peter:Liz I heard about what happened to Mark at the Bugle-

Liz then only at him with nothing but rage and fury crossing her eyes

Liz:PERFECT TAKE ALL THE PICTURES YOU WANT

Peter:That's not why I'm here…

Liz then breaks down crying as she hugs Peter and Peter hugs her back not even daring to try and let her go

[scene change]

Liz:Oh is it all over all school days friendship...childhood innocence and will you win our ancient love asunder

Mary Jane:Youthief of love what have come by...and stolen our loves heart

The lights turn on as Deveraux claps with his hands the girls were wearing dresses

Deveraux:Yes! Yes! Now I can truly feel your pain! Oh that was lovely ladies (claps more)

The girls did not even say anything as their hairs were taking over the eyes not revealing any emotions

 **####################################################################################################################**

 **It was always weird to me how the writers went back and forth with the past and present with the original episode so I decided to do something different**

 **Oh boy the next chapter is gonna be the most difficult one ever cause there will be more DRAMA man the Symbiote's influence must have gotten to you know the usual leave a review,favourite and follow this gives me strength**

 **THE END**


	14. Opening Night

**Dislcaimer:I do not own Spectacular Spider-Man**

 **####################################################################################################################**

Below Ryker's Island was the vault as some security guards were carrying a shadow of a person as they got past Norman,George and a smirking Jameson and when Jameson was smirking that was never a good sign

Norman:The Vault will soon be a pinicale of ultra maximum security put a Super Villain in here and trust me he's never getting out

Jameson:Music to my ears Osborn! Now that we're finally putting this reprobet behind bars I don't wanna see any daylight of him anytime soon!

George:You know you don't have to take so much pleasure in this Jonah

Jonah:Oh but I do but I reaaaaaly do

Then the three men walk over to the security guards as one of them open a high tech door as they shove in Spider-Man through and thus the door closes

[scene change]

Spider-Man has been in his cell for about a few minutes now before he starts crawling over the ceilings

Spider-Man:Wow I've been here for 5 minutes and I'm already climbing the walls hehehe get it

Symbiote:' _Great joke keep it up'_ (sarcasm)

Spider-Man then was looking at the camera that was zooming on him

Spider-Man:Fine but keep in mind that I'm only in here because Normi asked me to test out the the security vault so if you're watching this which I know you are picklepuss don't get any ideas

[Control room]

Norman and George were both amused by this but Jameson was clearly not as both of them look at him waiting for his reaction

Jameseon:Not.

[scene change]

Outside Ryker's Island a van was riding in front of the Ryker's but it stops as a guard in front stops as a woman takes out a document however this woman was actually Black Cat in disguise

Felicia:Another Oscorp sensor system for the vault

Guard: (checks a bit) Alright everything seems uh know where to go?

Felicia:I do indeed

Handing over the document back Felicia then continues to ride forward as she closes the window and then she takes the cap and the fake purple glasses as she puts on her own purple somewhat like mask

Felicia:Never thought I would find myself busting into prison

[Drama class]

Deveraux:One hour! Curtain in one hour Oh my cast is battling stage fright and the director is battling stage is my pak where is harry Osborn?!

MJ was now on her phone already calling

Mary Jane: **Working on Gwen it's MJ have you seen Harry his 'butler' said he left home hours ago he's beyond late and he's not answering his OsBerry**

[Gwen's room]

Gwen was sitting on her cair as she was on her computer hanging the phone onto her ear

Gwen: **Sorry but I haven't heard of him at all but he's so excited about the play I'm sure he'll come**

[Drama class]

The phone call then ends as Liz was now on her own calling Peter but she only gets his voice message so she then starts leaving the message

Liz: **Hi Petey it's a little reminder about the play since...Mark can't be here right now so I-I really need a friendly face and I saved a seat for you next to my you uh promised**

Deveraux:Where is my pak?!

Liz: **Oh and call if you've seen Harry**

[scene change]

Black Cat was turning right to the van as she stops as below the van was a storm sewer a button on the van the floor in below her opens revaling the storm sewer gate as she takes out some .They show sparks a bit as the security no longer worked and then she takes out a gun spraying the gate with toxic goo as the metal bars melt away and then she goes under taking out the OsBerry

Black Cat:Alright little stolen OsBerry do your thing

Just then a holographic version of the vault gets revelaed

Computer:Activating vault utility charging junctures with pre existing cover

Black Cat:If breaking out is this easy then Felicia will be one felicity is gonna be one felocious feline

[Control room]

All of them were seeing Spider-Man sticking upside down on his feet crouching

Jameson:HA he's been like that for over an hour you get him beat Osborn!

Before Norman could say anything his phone rings as he picks it up

Norman:Menken I'm in the middle of a cruical test here...what?Alright then (ends call) gentlemen-

Jameson:You can't leave now you're going to miss the web head's glorious humililation!

Norman:No choice urgent Oscorp business,besides I'm sure I'll know all about Spider-Man in tommorow's Bugle

Jameson:Story's already written Norm!

Norman then leaves leaving everyone

[Spidey's prison]

Spider-Man: _'Jonah must be dancing like a lunatic right now (leaps down) who can blame him I checked every inch of this place and it's seemless I would want the vault to be escape proof but...sure would be sweet to see the look on Jollywood's face if I escaped however I can't exactly jailseat forever so in a few minutes I'm gonna have to make my move or asked to be released'_

Symbiote:' _You miss Liz's play you might wanna be here permanetely'_

Spider-Man:' _Oh trust me I planned on doing that'_

Symbiote:' _Yay!'_

[Control room]

They see Spider-Man webbing up the camera

Jameson:What's he up too

George:Making his move

Warden:What move he still can't get out and my men will-

[Spidey's prison]

Spider-Man:' _Be here any second gotta book'_

Spider-Man then jumps to the ceiling pulling out a square air vent punching the glowing light breaking it as some wires were pulled out and Spider-Man pulls up his utility belt revealing the web cartridges as he takes out one of them and sticks the wire in it

[Outside Spidey's cell]

Some guards were running over to the locked cell with masks on

Warden's voice:Releasing tranq gas

Guard 1:We're in position

One of them opens up the outdoor as there was nothing but black gas in it but no Spider-Man

Guard 2:Sir I don't see the prisoner

Warden's voice:Opening inner door move in!

The indoor opens as the guards move in as there was nothing but black gas all over the place

Guard 1:Where is he?

Just then Symbiote sneaks up behind them startling them as they turn around

Symbiote:Sup noobs

Symbiote then fires black webs at their masks pulling them out as the guards were trying to breathe air but due to the gas they couldn't as both of them go uncounscious lying on the ground and Symbiote changes back to Spider-Man as he leaps away from his cell locking both doors just in case

Spider-Man:Hey picklepuss tadaaa (starts running)

[Control room]

Jameson:Warden if that web head is not back in his cell in 6.2 seconds I'll-!

Warden:Calm down Jameson getting out of the cell was only half the battle. (holds a red telephone) Lockdown!

[scene change]

Spider-Man fires a web at a ceiling as he was about to go through an open door but it closes in was about to through another one but closes as zipping he manages to through large open door but luckily it wasn't closed

[Control room]

Warden:Gas every corridor!

One of the guards pulls down a lever but nothing happened

Guard 3:Sir the gas won't activate

Jameson: (sees Spider-Man go through another gate) Why isn't that gate closed!

Warden:What part of lockdown didn't you understand!

Guard 4:Sir I hit the comand sequence everything should be closed but nothing is responding!

Jameson: (facepalms)

George:You've been hacked men are no longer in electronic control of the prison

Warden:Then we'll just take back control in an old fashioned way. (holds the telephone to his ear) All officers mobilize code red!

The guards then run over to the gate behind them as they try to open it but they couldn't

Guard 1:We're locked in!

Warden was shocked to hear this as he checks all in there was trapped from a look alike cafeteria,outside Ryker's and everyone was locked inside

Warden:Every single one of my men...are trapped inside their station...

Jameson:But-but HOW DID THE WEB HEAD DO IT?!

[Above Ryker's Island]

Green Goblin was standing in his glider holding and typing on the OsBerry

Green Goblin:With guards wrapped up neat and tighty I help or heard my **dear friend Spidey**

[scene change]

Spider-Man swings past yet another open gate but then it closes

Spider-Man:' _Surprised they haven't caugh me yet'_

Spider-Man while still holding onto his web passes through another huge gate and then it closes nearly crushing Spidey but he got go Spider-Man runs towards a run down elevator as he grabs onto a long pole crawling as fast as he could

[above Ryker's Island]

Green Goblin then types buttons which displays a holographic version of the broken elevator starting to go up

[scene change]

The elevator starts going up really fast at Spider-Man to which he crawls even faster however fortunately he finds a closed door

Spider-Man:This must be my floor

Spider-Man then easily manages rip the closed door open now as he manages to go through in as the elevator misses then he sees all the gates closing and just then he jumps and he slides down the floor managing to succesfully go he starts walking on the ground as on his left and right were crooks,thugs and villains alike all behind bars

Thug 1:Look it's Spider-Man!

Spider-Man then stops walking as he turns to his left and was amused right now weer Fancy Dan and Ox

Spider-Man:Well well if it isn't Fancy Dan and Ox heheh where's Montana

Montana:Right here bug

Next to Fancy Dan and Ox were Montana and Quentin Beck

Spider-Man:Ah there you are and I see you're grooving over with the not so mysterious Mysterio I see how's that working out for you

Montana:Why don't you open these cell doors and we'll show ya

Spider-Man:Tempting,tempting but I'm thinkiiiiing...no

Silvermane:So you just stopped right here to gloat

Spider-Man turns around seeing Silvermane behind

Spider-Man:What how can I resist tormenting all the crooks,thugs I captured

[above Ryker's Island]

Green Goblin:Hahahahaha! (clicks a button)

[scene change]

Just then all cell doors open for the criminals as they get out their cells sorrounding Spider-Man

Spider-Man:You know...maybe torment was a poor choice of words

Symbiote:' _You're right torture sounded better'_

Crook 1:Get him he can't stop all of us!

Spider-Man:Now now boys (flips and webs two of the crook's backs throwing them to some more) no pushing no shoving (runs over and does a backflip kick to a thief's head) single file is a polite way to attack the Hero

Spider-Man then webs a thief as he throws him to multiple crook tried to tackle him from behind but Spider-Man ducks as he kicks him in the stomach sending him in the air and then Spider-Man does another backflip kick sending him to the ground but Spider-Man lands crooks tried to get him from all sides but Spider-Man easily flips over webbing them all together and then he web zips to a wall as he starts webbing every single the only ones who remained were a powerless Silvermane,Enforcers and Beck

Silvermane:We wasted an we need to get organized!

Montana: (puts a hand on Beck's houlder) You got yourself a posy Silvermane and then (taps on Beck's back) you learn a lot about a guy sharing a cell like whetever or not he's human

Beck's body starts morphing in a digital like manner as he turns to Mysterio or a robotic version anyway

Althrough Spider-Man leaps to another wall above them

Spider-Man:Oh man I knew he was a bot!

Symbiote: _'Then why didn't you say so sooner Einstein'_

Spider-Man:' _Oh shut up!'_

The fake Mysterio fires a green energy blast at Spider-Man to which he only responded by jumping away firing a web swinging

Silvermane:Now we're getting somewhere

As Spider-Man continues avoiding the blasts there was one prisoner who was oddly enough in his cell watching the battle as his body was covered in shadows from head to hears a sound as he turns around looking above him was some sort of a laser going round as a part of the wall crashes down

?:Now what?

Just then Black Cat's head could be seen

Black Cat:Hi daady

Back in the battle Spider-Man dodges another green blast from the fake Mysterio sticking to a railing but he dodges another still swinging

Spider-Man:'Not sure why the cavarly hasn't arrived yet (turns around firing web cannonballs but he dodges another blast) so I better play keep away until I come up with a (lands on the ground and jumps away) I don't know a plan maybe'

Fake Mysterio then summons familiar looking bats at Spider-Man

Bat 1:Rematch!Rematch!

Bat 2:Web head will fall !

Bat 3:I need new shoes!

Spider-Man:I hate these guys!

Symbiote:' _Finally something we agree on'_

Spider-Man: _'Oh joy'_

[Control room]

Jameson:I love these guys they should get their own TV series!

George:Jonah you can't be seriously rooting against Spider-Man he's our only hope in restoring control of the prison

Jameson:...

George:Well

Jameson:I'm thinking I'm thinking!

[scene change]

?: (whispers) Felicia Hardy what were you thinking!

Black Cat:That my father shouldn't be rotting away in prison

?: (whispers) Then what if you got caught ! The last thing I want is my daughter winding up in Ryker's your timing couldn't be worse New York's most wanted is currently controling the prison and they are trying to exterminate Spider-Man

Black Cat: (leaps down and smiles) Spider-Man...here

[scene change]

Symbiote fires a black web as they stick to a ceiling briefly before leaping away from the bats kicking one of them but then they got grabbed by a rope as they forcefully land on the ground with Montana holding

Montana:Knew tearing all those bedsheets together was time well spend

Symbiote:' _It's so hard to dodge with Spider-Sense tingling nonstop we can't know what's gonna happen next correctly'_

Spider-Man:' _Welcome to my world'_

Just then Symbiote turns around seeing Fancy Dan delivering a spin kick to the face

Symbiote:Gah!

Fancy Dan wasn't done yet as he puts his hands on the ground delivering another spin kick to the face throwing Symbiote to Ox as he catches him turning around seeing Silvermane with his fists clenched

Silvermane:Hold him still Ox I need the work out

Black Cat:Oh booooys

Everyone except Symbiote turns around seeing Black Cat

Black Cat:Is Spidey really the best dance partner avaiable

She then got forcefully got tugged back in the cell by her father

?:Felicia have you lost your mind just forget everything I ever taught you!

Black Cat:What can I say...I got a little crush

Back at the guys

Fancy Dan:Wow it's a chick...here?

Symbiote:Really? I thought it was a raging godzila monster

Symbiote then kicks Silvermane as Black Cat picks him up and thorws him away

Black Cat:What was your first clue Spidey voices in the air

Black Cat then dodges a punch from Fancy Dan as she punches him however Fancy Dan tries to punch her again but she ducks and then spin kicks his face throwing him

Black Cat:Or the way I make you feel

Symbiote only webs Ox's moustache making him let go holding his moustache in pain but then he falls down on the ground when Symbiote sweep kicks they weren't done yet as Montana lands in for the punch but misses as Symbiote ducks down kicking Montana in the gut sending him in the air as Symbiote does a flip in the air kicking Montana's back sending him to then rips of the rope off of them as they jump in the air webbing Montana and fake Mysterio sending them in the air as well kicking them both in the gut sending them both to Ox but Symbiote lands safely on the ground and then Black Cat was behind him

Symbiote jumps in the air as Black Cat dodges a kick from Fancy Dan as she gets up trying to punch which Fancy Dan blocks so then Black Cat tries to knee him which got blocked too so then she tries to spin kick but Fancy Dan blocked yet again with his hand so Fancy Dan tries to punch but Black Cat blocks so she counterattacks with another kick but Fancy Dan blocks yet again as he tries to do a spin kick himself which she ducks down and just then Symbiote webs his face as both of them run away as they run over to the cell where Black Cat's father was as Symbiote was closing the door

Or trying as the door couldn't get to as if something was holding back from being closed

Symbiote:The door it's...fighting us?

Having no other choice Symbiote then fires black webs all over the cell door as the villains try to rip it but they were quite unsuccesfull

[above Ryker's Island]

Green Goblin:So Goblin wasn't the the only sprite to use the vault for mischief tonight but is spider thinks cat evens his odds (clicks a button) **gobby will have a few more pods**

[scene change]

Heavy cell doors open as Rhino and Mark step out a little confused

Mark:Oooookay? What's going on here

Green Goblin's voice:the Goblin is your saviour y **ou owe him a favour** Spidey is trapped in the prison put him out of commision

Rhino:The web creep's here!

Rhino then starts running towards the direction while Mark was looking at the camera

Mark:Why would I do your dirty work Goblin I'm already in prison what else can you do to me!

Green Goblin's voice:Oh just to be preverse I'll activate your curse to prevent it from getting worse so put the web head **in a hurse**

The fire skin wraps Mark's body as the clothes get burned away as he was in his superskin again

[scene change]

?:Get that cell open now

Symbiote:Cat you're a sight for sore eyes

Black Cat:Like your powers aren't limited to the eyes (circles her finger around the white logo)

Symbiote:Say what are you doing here anyway?

Black Cat:Oh you won't like it boyscout

?:Cat don't-

Black Cat: (pulls her father in front of her) But I'm here to bust out my dad Spider-Man meet Walter Hardy AKA The Cat Burglar

Black Cat's father could be seen as like everyone has an orange jumpsuit with the exception of having white hair as there was nothing but shame and regret in his eyes

Symbiote widen their eyes in shock as they could recnogize who that was clear as day

Symbiote: _'That face...it can't be Black Cat's father-_

Spider-Man:' _Murdered Uncle Ben'_

This was when Spider-Man forcefully goes back in control of his body returning to his costume as there was nothing but anger featuring his eye lenses

[scene change]

Ox and the bats were still trying to rip the door but still nothing

Bat 1:Sticky webbing!

Bat 2:Sticky webbing!

Bat 3:And tasty too!

Just then Rhino shows up behind them

Rhino:Web creep in there (pushes Ox and the bats) then move it pipsqueak!

Rhino then easily rips the door open but was having a bit of trouble getting rid of the black webbing but nonetheless he rips them open anyways but he found no one in it

Rhino:Nooooooooo!

[scene change]

Spider-Man,Walter and Black Cat were crawling on the air vent but Spidey was going all the

Spider-Man:Just so you know there is NO way I'm letting you bust this guy out

Black Cat:Says the spider desperate for the kitty cat's help

Spider-Man:Not that desperate NEVER that desperate

Black Cat:Gee dad what did you do to this guy?

[scene change]

Silvermane:Do it kid

Rhino then slightly pushes Mark

Silvermane:Now!

Mark's body now starts heating up even more

Black Cat:It's a simple trade swinger (turns right) I help you get the prison under control and you look the other way for Walter

Spider-Man:Do you have any idea what happened the last time I looked the other way for Walter!

Walter:Uhm...is it getting warm in here?

Spider-Man's Spider-Sense tingles as he could sense that fire was spreading through the vents

Spider-Man:We goota go now !

Black Cat didn't need to be told twice as even she could feel that it was getting uncomfortably hotter here as all three of them were now starting to crawl was getting even hotter now as Spider-Man looks back and sees the fire starting to get for him Black Cat kicks a safe open as it falls onto the ground as Black Cat falls in first but Spider-Man webs the ground as Black Cat quickly catches it and Spider-Man touches his web but he notices that Walter was about to get burned alive but Spider-Man quickly grabs his collar saving him as Walter was now sliding down on the web but Spider-Man jumps on the ground

Spider-Man:Where are we

Black Cat:Back in the vault these tanks hold the tranq gas

Spider-Man: (jumps tp the railing) Can you activate the gas around the prison

Black Cat:Hohoho don't you think Warden would have tried that swinger but someone needs to lure the cons the men and manually open the tanks

Spider-Man:But whoever would do that would be trapped inside-

Black Cat:Exactly and a Hero like you allow anyone to take that risk

[above Ryker's Island]

Green Goblin:Lord what folls these mortals be

[scene change]

Spider-Man was swinging down below but he stops his tracks seeing the villains arguing as he was now behind them in his upside down position

Rhino:Send the little guy in I tell ya!

Fancy Dan:I only take orders from primates

Spider-Man:Eh hem any of you miss forgotten a mouth contents missplaced an extremely handsome web slinger

Rhino/Enforcers/Silvermane/fake Mysterio/bats/Mark:...

Spider-Man:I think the clever phrase you're looking for is get him

Rhino/Enforcers/Silvermane/fake Mysterio/bats/Mark:Get him!

Spider-Man then goes to his right as he was swinging away from the villains

[above Ryker's Island]

Green Goblin:Up and down, up and down! I will lead them up and down! I am feared in field and town! **Goblin lead them up and down…**

Spider-Man continues to swing away but he sees a cell gate in front of him as he purposely sticks to for a few seconds he jumps out of the way as Rhino tears through the having anytime to rest Spider-Man web zips to a door above him as he tears through it with a lot of stairs pointing then jumps over a railing with the bats following him and while leaping down Spider-Man webs a glassed fire extingushier breaking the glass itself as he starts firing at one sending one bat to a wall as it one charges down faster but Spider-Man lands on the ground hitting one of the robotic bats as it also last one was about to slash at Spider-Man but he shoves the extingushier right through it's mouth as it goes on the ground getting dizzy but Spider-Man steps down one with his foot destroying it

He then goes back back opening another door but right beside him was an elevator as funny enough the villains come out of it

Spider-Man:And you guys got to take the shortcut how is that fair?!

Spider-Man then starts swinging again with the villains hot on his trails

Spider-Man:Hey Molten Man bet you can't hit me there with a lava ball

Mark:I'll take that bet!

Mark then stops as he starts charging the lava ball at his hands and he fires that time Spider-Man sticks to the end of the wall webbing the fake Mysterio to the right as the lava ball hit the bot making it explode

Spider-Man:Haha sucker!

Spider-Man then swings to his right with everyone to Spider-Man's relief he finally got to the gas chamber as he sticks to the wall above the door as all the villains get inside but they couldn't see the web head

Montana:Where did that bug get to now

Spider-Man:Ahhh you never get tired of hearing that

Spider-Man then leaps out of the way as he exists the gas chamber locking the heavy door and seals it extra tight

Spider-Man:Sweet dreams cellmates

Rhino:Is he kidding no door won't stop Rhino for long

Walter:I won't need long

All of them were shocked when above them Walter activates the tranq gas making the villains get dizzy coughing for air but it didn't last too long as all of them were uncounscious

[scene change]

Black Cat was now in the van turning it on as she had an angry look on her face remembering what happened before Spider-Man was swinging away from his villains

[Flashback]

Flashback Walter: _For years the Cat Burglar took pride in never hurting anyone I never even carried a gun,but as I got older I got slower.I made a horrible mistake when I ended Ben Parker's life and I never forgave myself for that crime I did so I'll turn on the gas…_

Flashback Spider-Man: _That won't make us even I still won't forgive you_

Flashback Walter _:I understand…_

Flashback Black Cat _:Well I don't...dad!_

Flashback Walter: _Sorry Felicia...but right now prison is where I need to be_

[Flashback ends and above Ryker's Island]

Green Goblin:Ggggrhhh an entire penetary full of spider haters and still he escapes! **Well fine goby is done playing surotage squashers.**..and rhyme schemes

Back in there Spider-Man crawls through an air vent on the ground as he holds his head in pain

Spider-Man:It's like my Spider-Sense is stuck in permanent tingle mode right now

To his utter shock he got blown away by an all too familiar pumpkin continued and now Spider-Man would have been able to dodge all these but he was so dizzy and his his head in pain he couldn't focus right as he web zips to a wall as he was wall running as he adds an extra boost making it to the top but immediately kept getting blasted away by the pumpkin bombs until he was on the edge of falling with the Goblin about to deliver the finishing blow when he got kicked away by Black -Man then gets up firing web cannonballs at Goblin but kept getting the glider instead

Seeing where this was going to go if he stayed he then flies with the glider cackling in the air as it echoes

Spider-Man: _'He's back...the Goblin's back'_ Cat thanks...I-

Black Cat:Listen carefully.I don't know what you did to affect my father with your stupid concious (starts getting tears) but it's your fault he's going to spend the rest of his life in this hole! And I'll never forgive you for that!

Spider-Man:Cat wait I-

Black Cat did not give him the chance to even speak as she flips on the ground never to be seen again

[Control room]

Guard 1:Sir we regained control of the prison

George:Gotta hand it to Spidey he beat the vault and took out every con in place

Jameson:It's a conspiracy I tell ya they're all working together!

George:Really to what end?

Jameson:TO RAISE MY BLOOD PRESSURE

[scene change]

Peter was sitting on the red floor with black and white webs standing in midair as he was in his mind when he felt a hand on his up he saw Symbiote staring down at him with his white bug lenses

Symbiote:You okay…

Peter:No...I don't think I am

Symbiote:Can't blame Goblin is back,Cat hates you now and you saw your uncle's killer all that in just one day

Peter did not say anything as he was still looking at the empty space in front of him before Symbiote sits besides Peter

Symbiote:Peter I have a question for you...think back of what would have happened if put your leg and made Walter trip

Peter:Uncle Ben would have lived…

Symbiote:Yes but besides that think really hard

Peter:What do you mean?

Symbiote:I'm saying you should forgive him

Peter: (widens his eyes) Forgive him...forgive him...forgive him?! Why in the world would I forgive HIM?!

Symbiote:You still don't get it do did you not hear the shame and regret he had in his voice I did not need to bond with him to know that he was telling the truth

Peter:As if

Symbiote:Peter...here's the you had made Walter trip back then,back that day Uncle Ben would still be alive yes but you wouldn't be who you are wouldn't be spinning your webs today saving people's lives every day and would still be out there today wresteling for cash or doing who knows what

Peter:...

Symbiote:Walter had a part helping you become the real was a very harsh way yes but nevertheless he had a part as well

Peter:I..I just can't do it Symbiote I just can't

Symbiote:Look I'm not saying you should do it someone you hate is not easy it never is but it would help Walter with the mental problem he has can make someone heal their injuries be it phsyicall or mental but the opposite can always happen as can also make things less feels impossible but it's worth the effort because forgivness is freedom itself

Peter:...Maybe? I still don't know

Symbiote:I'm not saying you have to do it right it time and if that day ever comes...just don't have it be too Ben would not want that from you Peter...and I'm sure he would forgive Walter as well...because he did not mean to do it

Symbiote then gets up as he walks behind leaving Peter in his thoughts

 **####################################################################################################################**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter if so leave reviews and follow/like this story if you want it to live on….so the next chapter is the last one**

 **Also FrostHunter if you are reading this right now I am SO SORRY I did not do the chapter like you had it in your eyes cause I tried to write with Spidey escaping with Walter and write out Black Cat.I tried multiple times in different ways but I really did not like any of them so I hope you can forgive me for that**

 **THE END**


	15. Final Curtain

**Well guys this is it...this is the final chapter of Web of bond….oh who am I kidding there are gonna be sequels of this story.I will explain more on the end so make sure you guys read my note at the 's very important**

 **####################################################################################################################**

Outside of a warehouse the gob squad were using crowbars as they opened a closed box as it revealed some bazookas in it as the members of the Green Goblin were starting to grab out of nowhere Symbiote arrives as he aggresively kicks a male member out of nowhere throwing him against some his members as well

Symbiote: _'We are getting really annoyed by these idiots'_

It's been going on like this for a week now ever since the Green Goblin returned and just as when that happened his gob henchmen returned as wanted some action for a while now so they got their first turn but they were surprised when more of them kept appearing every day as the second turn belonged to Spider-Man,then Symbiote again,Spider-Man and now it was Symbiote's turn for the fight

Needless to say they were very annoyed right now

As more of the gob squad were charging to Symbiote he responded by firing his black web onto one of their faces yanked as Symbiote punches the mask shattering it but Symbiote wasn't done as he does a flip kicking another gob squad member in the face also shattering the mask as he got kicked onto a truck

Symbiote: _'Green Goblin makes a comeback with all the other bosses out of the pictures he becomes the only gobfather of crime'_

Behind him another member was trying to hit him with a crowbar but Symbiote backflips as he puts his hands onto the ground and jumps as he kicks the member's face shattering another part of the mask getting sent to the air but Symbiote wasn't done as he fires a web onto his back sending him strait through the other members making them fall onto the ground

Peter: _'This is the 5th gobs quad we fought right now and still no sign of the boss'_

Symbiote's Spider-Sense tingles as he looks behind him as a some of the gob members fires a bazooka sending a ball with many spikes coming out it to which only Symbiote backflips on the side of the truck running as more of were being fired at him

Peter: _'And not to mention that Harry is still out there taking globulin green,still blacking out using his downtime to goblin up and get me out of his sights'_

Symbiote then slides through a small hole on the truck as one of the gob members was looking for him but a black web was makes him slide on the truck as he got himself thrown to a wall

Peter: _'I promised myself to keep Harry safe…'_

Symbiote leaps onto the top of the truck as another spiked ball was after him as he multiple more were fired away at him he only did a triple cartwheel getting out of the way and Symbiote jumps high in the air grabbing a wire from a doing a twisted spin kick to another gob squad member as he falls down to the ground hard

Symbiote: _'We know Peter but no one hasn't seen Osborn juniour since the school play'_

Another gob squad member comes out from behind a truck firing the spiked cannonball at Symbiote to which he only jumps out of the way as the crater was about to fall down on gob squad who were on the ground but Symbiote fires a web at them making them get back safely but then got up in the air as they were hanging in the air stuck by the black webbing

Symbiote/Peter: _'No one but these creeps'_

Symbiote then fires a web at the bazooka yanking it up knocking out the last member of the gob squad

Some time later all the members were stuck in the black webbing together as Symbiote was only standing at a crane

Symbiote:Attention hideous morons you now have 2 choices!Number 1 you can tell us where Goby's current address is or number 2 you don't say anything and we'll let you fall on the ground towards your death!

Gob member 1:We don't know anything!

Gob member 2:He doesn't tell us what he does!

Symbiote only leaps in the air swinging away but unknown to him the alien superhero didn't notice that there was a gob squad member that he never was there was on the truck as he started driving away

Peter _:'Come on Harry where are you?!'_

[Gwen's room]

Gwen was sitting in a chair reading her biology book studying a up she sees a picture of her and Peter above her which only made her didn't last long when she heard some taps on her up from her chair Gwen stands up as she opens her window looking down to see what was the cause of the noise looking down she gasps as he sees a tired Harry Osborn looking at her with a pleading look in his eyes

Harry:Gwen I need your help…

[Peter's house]

Symbiote was sitting in a chair as he was still taking control of Peter meaning he was now having black t shirt but still had the regular brown pants with him hanging on the phone

Symbiote: **Uh hey Liz it's us-me it's Petey I-I am so sorry w-I missed your play I had to take pictures**

Liz: **I know Peter the Bugle comes I can't help but feel that you have feelings for Gwe-**

Symbiote: **No it's not like that at all listen even if Aunt May was there we-I still would have missed the show I-I wasn't expecting to be completely busy with so much work**

Liz: **...Okay I'll se you tommrow**

Symbiote: **Okay...bye**

Ending the call Symbiote breathed a sigh of relief glad that was over with but then got startled feeling a tap on the up he saw Aunt May as she took down her seat next to him

Symbiote: _'Where did she come from?!'_ Aunt May?!How long have you-

Aunt May:Long enough to know that you need to be honest with both these girls Peter,but first you need to be honest with yourself first

Symbiote didn't get to answer when Peter's phone rings as he picks it up answering it

Symbiote:Gwen?

Gwen:Peter I need your help

[Gwen's house]

Symbiote was now in front of Gwen's house and as if by sensing Gwen opens the door letting him in

Symbiote:Gwen what's going-

Symbiote then sees Harry sitting on Gwen's couch which widens his eyes

Symbiote:Harry? _'ok this is a surprise but enough with that Spidey knows that junior is the Goblin but not Peter who are we kidding!Maybe junior himself doesn't know he's the Goblin homself'_

Symbiote then sits on the opposite site to where Harry was sitting but Gwen was sitting next to Harry

Gwen: (puts a hand on his shoulder) Harry tell Pete what you told me

Harry:Well...I-I-I guess the whole school knows that I juiced over my games….but what most don't know is that it was an experimental Oscorp perfomance enhancer called Globulin Green...or that I started blacking out because of it or that during my black outs….I became the Green Goblin

Symbiote:Wait what?!You?The Green Goblin no way

Gwen:He's not kidding Peter

Harry:I don't remember any of it but my dad and Spider-Man figured that it was my green fueled subcounscious taking over making me do things...at least that's what we all thought

Symbiote:Thought?Past tense?

Harry:See now this is where it gezd reason I've been missing for the past few days is that the Goblin or somebody wearing the Goblin mask kidnapped me

Symbiote:Waitwaitwaitwait there's a second Goblin?Are you sure you didn't just black out and imagine it ' _because that last part makes no sense if he got kidnapped then either Harry somehow managed to escape while goby was flying over the city or the Goblin just let him go which again makes no sense'_

Harry;No I'm off the juice I swear! I've been tempted...but I made sure to destroy my stash so that I couldn't-wouldn't to come

Gwen:I believe you,but Harry you need to tell this to your parents

Symbiote/Harry:Yeeeeah I don't know

Gwen:Harry your dad helped you when he found out you were the Goblin so of course he would help you now

Peter:' _Wait if Harry is telling the truth then maybe my first instinct was right maybe Norman Osborn is the Green Goblin'_

Harry:Okay...I'll talk to him

Peter:' _But with Spidey on the scene...just in case'_

Harry then opens the door as he looks at them

Harry:Thanks...I couldn't have asked for two better friends

Harry then closes the door leaving only Symbiote and Gwen alone

Symbiote:Yeah...I should problably go too

Gwen:Y-Yeah…

Symbiote walks over to Gwen's door as he was opening to which he already leaves

Peter: _'Hey what are you doing?! I have to talk to Gwen!'_

Symbiote:' (sighs) _Peter...we need to talk'_

Peter:' _Huh about what?'_

Symbiote:' _Hang on a sec'_

Symbiote then starts running in the middle of the streets as he was now in an alleyway and after activating his own Spider-Sense there was no one there so Symbiote just changes into his own alien black costume as he takes a few swings as he crouches on a building before closing his eyes

[Peter's mind]

Symbiote who was still in his costume and Peter who was now having regular clothes were staring down at one another

Symbiote:Peter we need to talk about this...about this whole Liz and Gwen okay

Peter:Okay but why?

Symbiote:Oh for the love of heaven how dense are you?Anyway look are you really sure about the fact that you want to be with Gwen?

Peter:Of course I am! Why do you ask that?

Symbiote:We just think that Liz is a better girl for you and before you ask why there is a good besides her hot body just think about her for at least one second.I'll admit Gwen is good looking too especially with her recent look but just listen-

Peter:Why...why do you always want me to be with Liz?!Can't you see I want to be with Gwen she's-why do you hate Gwen huh what's wrong with her?!

Symbiote:Wowowowowowow let's not go anywhere crazy here we never said we hated her but she's kinda...annoying at times

Peter:Excuse me?

Symbiote:Look just think carefully right know your social life kinda gets messed up as Spider-Man at Gwen there were a few times with her where she kinda demanded what happened with you like that time at the Rockfell Center where we had to fight the Sinister Six the second time when you came back looking like you weren't hurt Gwen wanted to know where you were and okay she was worried to that point but come on look back with Liz while you left her for dates she always forgave you...Time and if you do somehow end up with Gwen you're just gonna break Liz's heart after all the times she's forgiven you

Peter only hangs his head as he didn't really think about but he then looks up when Symbiote puts a hand on his shoulder

Symbiote:Look we're not saying that you should just forget about Gwen completely we just want you to be happy,but if you really want to be with that girl so badly...then we understand we're not gonna try to stop you,but at least you could think about what we said...it's your choice

Symbiote then walks away from Peter leaving him to his thoughts

[scene change]

The black suited Spider-Man opens his eyes as the black and white colours were now replaced with the red and blue and white ones as Spider-Man stands looking at the sky

[Oscorp home]

Harry and Norman were standing up in the room with Harry explaining everything again about his current situation

Harry:And then I escaped please dad you got to believe me!

Norman:I want to son but I'm just not sure if you can be trusted

Spider-Man:Well maybe it's Normy who can't be trusted!

Both Osborns were surprised to see the well crawler leap towards them out of nowhere

Spider-Man:Last halloween I followed Goby here when mr Osborn senior came out of that suit of armour (points to the statue)

Harry:You mean the line cenour?That's not exactly a secret

Proving his point Harry walks over to the statue as he brings the armour's hand up as the armour of statue splits in half as an enterance is revealed as Bernard walks out carrying drinks

Bernard:Masrer Osborn...master Harry...Spider-Man (walks out)

Spider-Man:...Ok you know what I give up which one of you is the Goblin

Symbiote: _'Yeah sure one of them is gonna reveal who's the Goblin like that's gonna work very well'_ (sarcasm)

Out of nowhere Emily Osborn appears as she was about to interfere but Norman holds his hand in the air

Norman:It's okay dear I have everything under control

She then leaves as Norman leads Spider-Man and his son to the balcony

Norman:Spider-Man your suspicions are natural but I was at Oscorp when that Goblin stole the saw us

A phone rings then rings

Norman:Harry go get that

Harry:Wh-tch fine!

Harry then leaves leaving only two of them

Norman:Here's the bottom line I'm not sure if Harry is telling the truth...or even knows the truth

Harry:Dad it't Donald Menken he says it's urgent!

(AN:Damn it! I wanted to put the Donald Trump joke so badly but I couldn't! Now if you escuse me I have to cry now for not being able to put that joke)

Norman:Excuse me Spider-Man

Norman leaves as well getting the phone which leaves Spidey on his thoughts

Spider-Man:' (groans in frustration) _I'm so lost I was sure Norman was the Goblin...until I saw Harry wearing the mask and neither of them is the Goblin?_

His Spider-Sense then tingles as his eyes widen to their limit as there well green explosions below the balcony as Spider-Man jumps in the air but he got involved as there were big scratches from his suit taking significant amount of damage as was falling in the air but Spider-Man webs the broken for him his symbiote was repairing the damages instantly and both Osborns were not hurt at all but window doors were shattered to up Spider-Man was shocked to see the real Green Goblin on his glider firing finger lasers at him

Green Goblin:Think fast!Think fasteeeer!Tonight you are an unperticulary unfriednly neighborhood Spider-Man hahahaha!

Dodging several of the laser blasts Spider-Man manages to do a backflip firing another web above but the Goblin's glider cuts right through it making Spider-Man fall with Goblin following him fast

Green Goblin:Althrough I do admit you do have an annoying tendacy to well... survive but the Green Goblin has every contidancy in every place to test the outer limits of that talent!

Spider-Man fires a web at the building but the web immediately gets cut by the Goblin throwing a raser did this several times in fact but still his webbing kept getting cut

Green Goblin:Until all that remains is a red and blue pancake in a pavement

Green Goblin launches more razor bats at the web head only for Spider-Man to twist his body to get out of the way but got hit by a finger laser sending him falling down even further and faster but Spider-Man thinks quickly as he performs a web parachute

Spider-Man:Hmmm now where have I heard that before?Oh wait I know!From nearly every super villain I ever comed up against

Green Goblin:Then perhaps it would be more original if I just stay silent while watching you SPLAT

Green Goblin grabs a pumpkin bomb throwing it which destroys the web parachute but Spider-Man grabs onto the edge of a anohter balcony

Spider-Man:Well it would certainly qualify as refreshing-woah!

Green Goblin's glider front performs a long spike coming out of it's mouth nearly killing Spider-Man but he bends himself backwards avoiding the deadly Goblin looks behind him only to see no one but he looks several times but still nothing

Spider-Man:Peekabo!

Looking below him he saw Spider-Man underneath his glider webbing Goby's eyes as Green Goblin tries to rip it of him but to no avail

Green Goblin:Nicely played but wheels within wheels are in motion and I'll be back **to see you crushed beneath them**

As he was saying this the glider seemed to move by itself as it was going in front of the Oscorp tower and it looked like Spider-Man was about to be crushed but grabs the walls managing to get away from the glider

Spider-Man:Ha not so fun flying without seeing huh goby!

Green Goblin:Too more fun to fire blind hahahaha!

Green Goblin was firing finger lasers from at Spider-Man but the wall crawler manages to get away leaping but he turns around and to his utter surprise the Goblin was gone…

[scene change]

Spider-Man web zips to the destroyed balcony as he looks at the Osborns

Spider-Man:Ok...that was the real deal which means neither of you was ever the Goblin

Norman:Well a voice can be mimicked,technology copied

Spider-Man:No it's not the voice it's the words,not the tapes but the moves I'm telling you that was goby the one and only…

Harry:But how did I wind up in that Goblin costume?Are you saying someone set me up?Who?Why?

Spider-Man:One qustion at a with who else has access to Globulin Green?

Norman widens his eyes as he quickly takes out his phone dialing someone

Norman: **Security this is Osborn I want you to grab Donald Menken...no I said grab him and don't let go of him**

Security Guard: **But sir he left the premises an hour ago**

Norman: **Then get me his home adress...now!** (backs the phone away a little) Globulin Green was my own personal project and in huborous side I showed it to my family

Harry:And we know how that turned out…

Norman:Yes wel...at Oscorp only Donald Menken knows of it's existence

Security Guard: **Sir...Menken's adress,his entire person elf file it's been deleted and the only people who have the clearence to do that are-**

Norman: **Are myself and Menken.** (ends the call) He's gone to ground but Menken nearly destroyed my he betrayed me (grits his teeth) I promise you Spider-Man I will find him!

[Midtown High]

Peter and Gwen were standing in the hallway with her locking her locker

Peter:So...did you?

Gwen:No...did you?

Peter:Maybe after lunch…

Just then Mary Jane appears out of nowhere….ok seriously how do people keep doing that

Mary Jane:Hey guys what's up

Peter:U-up no-no-nothing!

Gwen:We-We were just talking!

Mary Jane:Don't worry I'm not the dating police

Peter:Dating police!Good one I-uh-I gotta go!

Gwen:Yeah me too!

Both of them go on seperate paths with a smirking MJ

Mary Jane:Finally

Symbiote:' _What just happened….that was the most awkward and cringiest event I just saw I'm gonna have nightmares about that for a while'_

[Outside Midtown,launch break]

Peter was sitting next to Liz as he was accidently putting too much ketchup on the cup as he was too busy minded to notice that

Liz:Eheheheh you're putting ketchup in your food cup is everything alright?

Peter:Wha-o-oh y-yeah sure wait...no Liz's there something I have to tell you-

Liz:Actually before you do can I ask you something?

Peter:Uhm...yeah sure what is it?

Liz:It's...about your flinches

Peter: (looks at her in confusion) What do you mean about my flinches?

Liz:It's..well...uhm how do I explain this...it's kinda like this when the bell rings every time you practically kinda flinch and don't take this the wrong way but with the way you do it..it kinda seems like you're in pain

Peter widens his eyes as Liz was finding out about one of his okay sure she was just thinking she didn't practically know it fully but the fact she noticed worried how was he gonna get out of this one…

Peter:Oh uh that it's uhhhh I...it's kinda complicated to explain i-it's-

Liz:Is that some kind of a conditon?

Peter:Huh?Oh uh yeah something like that I uh kinda of have a bit of a problem with my ears I-I-I think it should pass soon

Liz:Oh Petey you should have said something before

Peter:It's really not that much of a big deal really

Liz:So...what was it you were gonna tell me something?

Peter:Huh oh...it's nothing...nothing really

[ESU lab]

Peter was walking towards the lab when he spots Gwen

Gwen:Liz?

Peter:Nothing at all,Harry?

Gwen:I-I haven't even seen him I hope everything went alright with his parents

Symbiote:' _Yeah...about that-_

Symbiote did not get to say anything at all as when Peter and Gwen walked into the lab they were surprised to see that the Connors'es were packing some things onto some boxes

Gwen:Doctor Connors what's going on?

Martha:Curt and I are leaving ESU in fact...we're leaving New York.I can't give you all the details but we have to move on

Gwen:But the lab?Your work?

Martha:Our work will continue in Florida and as for the lab dr...Warren is in charge you could learn a lot from him just...don't learn too much

Peter and Gwen look at each other in surprise with their eyes still not believing what was happening right but there was also sadness in their eyes as well

[Oscorp tower]

Spider-Man does a backflip in the air while holding his web but he lets go of it landing on the still destroyed balcony as he was in the living room as Norman was holding on his phone with Harry standing beside him

Spider-Man:Any news on Menken?

Norman: **909 balance street top floor...thanks Gargan check is in the mail**

To his surprise he sees Spider-Man already swinging away long gone by now

Harry:Let's go

[scene change]

Harry and Norman were standing at the very top of the Oscorp with a blue helicopter in front of them

Norman:Who ordered the choper?

Harry:Oscorp kinda thinks you did.I figured after all he put us through we would want some face time with Goblin comma Menken

Norman and Harry get in then

Norman:But where's the pilot?

Harry:You're the one who insisted to get my license

Harry then starts up the engines as the blue choper goes in the air

[Menken's apartment]

Spider-Man was in his iconic upside down position in Menken's dining or living room looking as Menken was taking away some boxes

Spider-Man:Moving out

Menken:Moving in actually

Spider-Man: (leaps to a wall) Nice apartment very 'green'

Menken:It came that way Oscorp recently rented this place

Spider-Man: (webs Menken and grabs his collar) I know you're the Green Goblin!

Menken:...I have no response to that

Just then purple smoke comes from above them as this knocks Menken out as Spider-Man drops Menken on the floor as he leaps on the ground

Green Goblin:Hahahahahahaha!

The reason why Spider-Man wasn't knocked out as well was due to his symbiote which can make him immune to gases like these

Green Goblin: **Aaaaaah I see you're not knocked out like an orumugami** (AN:Did I speel that right?) I think I might do my happy dance!

Spider-Man:' _Please don't'_

Outside of Menken's apartment the blue Helicopter that the Osbrons were in were heading straight towards

Norman:Harry what are you doing?

Harry:Cowboying up…

Harry then turns the copter in a 90°angle as the copter manages to destroy the windows with the gas coming out as the second it was destroyed Spider-Man was standing on the ground as Green Goblin missed going through a part of the Goblin wasn't done as he comes back with pumpkin bombs throwing them at Spider-Man however Spider-Man jumps out of the way as he webs goby's head kicking him in the face but Spider-Man performs another move as he backflips in the air webbing Goblin's back as he manages to succesfully get away Goblin from the glider and Spider-Man kicks him in the gut soaring him through the air as he was starting to web Green Goblin

Spider-Man:So let me get this straight Menken is not the Goblin either?!

Green Goblin: (breaks the webbing using finger laser) Menken,seriously?! Hahaha your poor brat!

Green Goblin fires another laser from his finger which Spider-Man dodges in the air as they were now fighting in mid air with Spider-Man punching and kicking Goblin but Green Goblin presses a button on his wrist summoning his glider as he was now on it throwing Spider-Man away from him but Spider-Man webs up the glider following the villain as both of them were soaring in the air at high speeds as they were now getting higher when Green Goblin throws pumpkin bombs at Spider-Man with the mini green explosions growing with the helicopter following Goblin makes an opposite turn where he goes next to the copter getting away but Spider-Man got hit by the turns the copter the other way around following both of them but Green Goblin fires a finger laser cutting Spider-Man's happened next surprised Spider-Man as in front of him was a water tower but the top went further as there was a cannon with pumpkin bombs everywhere in it

Spider-Man:Oh this won't be good

There was nothing but survival in the mind of the costumed superhero as he was leaping,swinging,dodging escaping with his life on trail as there wasn't just one but there were a few more water towers now turned pumpkin bomb cannons as Spider-Man dodging every single one of them as he was swinging away from those things but wasn't done at all as he saw the at least a dozen gob squad members

Spider-Man:Great now there are the gob squad members just perfect! (sarcasm)

Every single one of the gob members began shooting the spiked cannonballs at the hero to which he could do nothing but dodge in mid air as all of them kept missing him which Spider-Man jumps on some of their masked heads and after jumping away from them he web zips from a building as he goes above it managing to get away but he still wasn't done as behind him some windows of the building got destroyed as there some gob squad riding inside some mini copters as Spider-Man turns to another side getting away from the sticky sticky gob webbing and while swinging his eyes go wide when he spots even more of the mini copters as Spider-Man jumps to one and jumping away from another but he wasn't fast enough to dodge this when the Green Goblin fires finger lasers hitting him in the chest as Spider-Man roughly landed on a building and was didn't get any rest whatsoever as the mini copters come back and were shooting gob webs but fortunately Spider-Man recovers enough to get away as he webs two of the copters as the copters accidently each other

[scene change]

Harry:So if it's not you,nor me nor even Menken then who else would know about the green? (gasps) You don't think it could be...mom?!

Norman only did "how am I supposed to know face"

[scene change]

Spider-Man fires webs which performs a huge enourmous spider web as he manages to pass right through it but the gob copers weren't so lucky as they were stuck in -Man then sees more gob squad members firing spike cannons as he fires some webs on them sending the bazookas away while green explosions were going on behind him as he kicked some of the member's faces as he does another jumps in the air getting away as webs zips to a then starts swinging as more gob copters were behind him however he sees a in front as he webs two of them together which makes stuck and then hit one another causing them to blow up sending some of the members falling but Spider-Man saves them by webbing them together between -Man then starts swinging but then he saw the Green Goblin in front of him as the glider cuts a part of his mask but then pumpkin bombs blow up in front of him causing Spider-Man to get blown back by the amount of force as a part of his mask got torn as he landed on a building with his back causing smoke to come out but his symbiote easily reoairs it

Green Goblin:Awwww what's wrong Spider-Man OFF YOUR GAME?!

Firing fingers by the menacing arch nemesis to which Spider-Man runs away as he jumps away from the building as Green Goblin goes above him to which Spider-Man fires a web at the glider climbing his web following Green Goblin once more

Spider-Man:Nah the game's good gobs I'm just not getting aquinted with the rules!

Green Goblin:Rule 1:Spidey must splat! (cuts the web)

Spider-Man:Rule 2:Ignore rule 1!

Spider-Man fires two webs as he gets himself back up doing an uppercut to the Goblin as was falling but was saved by his glider but then Spider-Man was sitting on him webbing his mask

Spider-Man:Rule 3:Make gobby look goffy!

Spider-Man was now punching Goblin not giving up as Green Goblin was trying to get him off as Green Goblin was twisting his glider until he managed to do so as Spider-Man went through a chimney as he was rolling on the ground getting dizzy but then that dizzines passed as he saw himself holding the Green Goblin's he looked up his eyes went as wide as saucers as he discovered who the man behind this mask was

The man behind the mask was none other then Norman Osborn himself

[scene change]

Harry could not believe his eyes as he saw that the psychopath behind that mask was his own father as he saw him getting past the helicopter.A sudden thought occured to his head as he saw the Norman who was sitting next to him

Harry:Dad?

Norman:Son it's obviously an imposter

Harry:Right,right...say I heard you apologize to Spider-Man last night...Norman Osborn never apologizes!

Harry then brings his hand at the imposter as he gets the face but he did not expect that he was holding Norman's face which was a mask as he looks up to see that it was Chameleon

Chameleon:I did not sign up for this

Chameleon then gets up as he slides the door open jumping out of the helicopter with a parachute coming out of his back

Spider-Man had seen everything with wide eyes as he glares at Norman while he was under struggle with his trying to hold back Norman's arms

Spider-Man:Chameleon….and you...you were the Goblin all along!

Norman only responded by kicking Spider-Man by the gut and throwing him to a building while taking out his pumpkin bombs throwing them at Spider-Man to which he only does a backflip getting away before swinging again

Norman:I told you I invented the green...of course I wasn't a fool enough to drink it!Small doses compressed with gases enhanced my strength,agility,intelligence with no blackouts and no loss of control !

Spider-Man webs himself back at Norman as he was about to punch him but Norman grabs his fist as he lands a punch on his own sending Spider-Man away from him but then he gob webs started to blast at the wall crawler to which he was trying to get away

Spider-Man:And you've been working with the Chameleon the whole time?!

Norman:Not at Goblin I appeared at Oscorp my gob weapon my pleasure in finding 'Norman Osborn' a witness to my was Chameleon of course stealing Oscorp secrets for a competitor so this week I hired him to keep you guessing...while getting the Anti-Venom and set you up for a fall

Spider-Man:You even know about Anti-Venom?!

Spider-Man was shocked to hear this as Norman fires finger lasers cutting his web as Spider-Man was falling to the ground and fast but he webs a flag pole as he got himself back up as he was standing on the glider with him holding Norman's arms in the air

Norman:Of the first alien form was on the Connor's lab I immediately sought out to study that but unfortunately it was stolen but I was lucky when it came back and was about to steal it for my own but then I heard that a creature that could manage to do unimaginable things while having a spider symbol similiar to your also interested me the most was your own costume with not just a new look but also switching back and forth from red and blue to black and white,summoning weapons from your bare hands I immdiately knew something happened to you and I wanted to know where the Anti-Venom was but I had no idea where to find so I used you instead as you helped me find it

Symbiote:' _The construction site!That must have been the reason why Anti-Venom managed to get free!'_

Spider-Man:But what about the last halloween?!You crashed the Goblin crashed?!

Norman:And you saw me limp away

Norman knees Spider-Man in the gut and does a brutal punch to the face sending the web head falling down but Spider-Man fires two webs behind him continuesly

Norman:Do you know how easy it is to fake a limp

Spider-Man:But Harry wasn't faking when I found him that night he was wearing Goblin's costume and his leg was really hurt!

Norman:More details when you gussed my identity I had to redirect your suspicions and when I returned home I found Harry passed out from an overdose of didn't take long to find to deduce the cause of Harry's sudden success of football at school,but it did take slightly longer to dress him as the limp completed the illusion

Spider-Man:YOU FRAMED YOUR OWN SON?!

Norman:I protected Harry!

Norman was about to fire a gob web but Spider-Man fires a web blocking it

Norman:If I were send to prison who would have made a man out of him?!

Norman fires razor bats at Spider-Man but he only does a backflip before he grabbed then fires finger lasers at Spider-Man to which he does several backflips landing on a building before he leaps away sticking to a water tower

Norman:Just look at what he's done today (points his hand at the helicopter Harry was in) I've never been prouder of the boy!

Spider-Man:Oh who are you kidding you saved your own sorry butt,not Harry's!

Norman:Potato potato once you're out of the picture I'll make everything right

Spider-Man:Oh you had no right to blow up your glider!

Spider-Man then leaps in the air as he does a huge flip dodging Norman's punch as he webs the razor bat putting it at the back of the glider which caused it to malfunction sending Norman who was wide eyed as he was too close to water tower that had pumpkin bombs and when he got there there was nothing but a huge explosions of green smoke flying everywhere in the air as when Spider-Man saw this he was too late to even move to save him

Harry:DAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

Spider-Man was still wide eyed as he closes his eyes in shame of that he had actually killed someone without meaning too…

[Funureal]

Harry,Gwen and Peter were all standing Norman's grave with Peter and Harry wearing black tuxedos and Gwen wearing a black dress

Harry:Dad was sick,a victim of the one knows how that stuff changed you better then I -Man should have helped him not…. (sighs and hugs Gwen) I don't know what I would do without you Gwen you're all that's keeping me going back to the green I got your messages was there something you wanted to tell me?

Gwen looks at Peter who only gave a sad nod on the head with Gwen turning back to Harry

Gwen:It was nothing…

Gwen and Harry then hold each other's hands as they were leaving the funureal leaving Peter all alone

Peter: _'Another better episode of Peter Parker-_

[scene change]

Spider-Man fires another web as he does a backflip on the air as he was standing on a Empire State Building

Spider-Man: _'Harry is left with no father...and I'm left with no Gwen...but at least the city is safe…'_

[Airport]

The Connors family were standing inside the as they were about to enter their plane

Martha:Time to start a brand new adventure...a brand new life…

Voice speaker:Flight 99-Florida,Camon Island is now ready to go first class row!

Worker:Sorry for the delay mr Roman

Roman was just about to go when he looked at the female worker with a smirk

Roman:Don't apologize...I never do

If someone were to take a closer they would see that this so called Roman was actually Norman Osborn!

[scene change]

It's been 3 days since the final battle of the Green Goblin as Peter was now sitting on a bench in the park as he was sulking

Liz:Hey Petey I managed to find you here and you haven't been answering my calls lately

Peter's head perks up looking at the smiling Liz with surprise before he realized something

Peter: _'Oh yeah Gwen stayed with Harry and I didn't break up with her...oh great as if things weren't bad enough already'_ (gets up) Liz I am so sorry I have been a horrible boyfriend to you-

Liz:You were thinking of getting together with Gwen before Harry's dad died didn't you…

Peter only looks down as he did not want to face her at the moment but Liz softly cups his chin as she made him look at her in the eye

Liz:Yeah it was hard and I was a bit hurt when I kind of guessed,but you have been trying with how you comforted me about Mark and I would want to give it a second chance that is if you want to (hugs him)

Peter: _'After everything...after how I have been ignoring her for Gwen and I problably would have been an idiot if I broke up with her-_

Symbiote: _'I told you so!'_

Peter: _'She still wants to give me a second chance...I can't waste this'_

Peter then hugs her back as well but only did he do that he also pulled her into a kiss

While kissing her a thought came into his was quite risky but it would be really nice if there was somebody to talk to about it and he should be more open to her and make it worth it to which he stops kissing her

Peter:Liz I need to show you something but you can't freak out or tell anybody about this

Liz only gave him a confused nod not understanding what he was talking motioned her to follow him to which she did as he was walking her to an alleyway with Liz standing there curious to know what he wanted to tell her

What happened next shocked Liz to the core as she saw Peter doing a backflip in the air with his clothes changing in a black liquid fashion as his hands and feet were sticking to a wall firing a web at a nearby trash can as he was in a all too familiar looking red and blue and white costume

Liz:Pe-petey this...this explains everything...the dissapearence...the pictures...ev-everything

Liz still wasn't sure how she should react to something like this with her mind still processing all of this as she saw Spider-Man changing back to Peter Parker completely but then he got surprised when Liz kissed him on the lips before backing away looking at him with a smile

Liz:Don't worry Petey your secret is safe with me

Peter was relieved to hear this as they began to kiss more and this wasn't such a bad idea like he thought it was maybe things could be a little easy in the future

# **###################################################################################################################**

 **.EVER**

 **Seriously this is the longest chapter I have ever written in my life right now.**

 **As I said before this story will have sequels indeed it will have 5 seasons of this like how Greg Weisman wanted it to be.I will write it like how he wanted it to be but I will still add my own elements in it**

 **My season 3:Not much really but this will have clone saga but before you guys pick knives and torches and jump down at my throat this is how Weisman wanted to do this so don't blame me but I will try my best not to have be horrible like the comics**

 **My season 4:Not gonna lie that is fully planned out I will have some interesting plot twists which I am excited for**

 **My season 5:I don't know how to say this but this one is slightly more planned then my season 3 but not fully**

 **Unfortunately to say guys and girls who read is that my first chapter sequel of this won't come out for a while sadly as I don't have much plans for that.I think I got the beginning down but not all so I apologize for this**

 **Also I saved the best for last**

 **In 3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **Livin' on the edge**

 **Figthing crime**

 **Spinning webs**

 **Swinging from the highest ledge**

 **He can leap above our heads**

 **Ahhh ahh ahhh ah ahhh**

 **Ahhh ahh ahhh ah ahhh ah**

 **Villians on the rise**

 **And the city's victimized**

 **Looking up with no surprise**

 **Arrivin in the speed of time**

 **Ahhh ahh ahhh ah ahhh**

 **Ahhh ahh ahhh ah ahhh ah**

 **Spectacular, Spectacular, Spider-Man (x3)**

 **Spectacular!**

 **Crawling through the night**

 **Facing evil in his might**

 **He's a hero in our eyes**

 **See the headlights every time**

 **Ahhh ahh ahhh ah ahhh**

 **Ahhh ahh ahhh ah ahhh ah**

 **Making villains fall**

 **Webbing rivals to a halt**

 **Racing up and down the walls**

 **Bringing justice to us all**

 **Ahhh ahh ahhh ah ahhh**

 **Ahhh ahh ahhh ah ahhh ah**

 **Spectacular, Spectacular, Spider-Man (x3)**

 **Spectacular!**

 **Spectacular, Spectacular, Spider-Man (x2)**

 **THE END**


End file.
